The Perfect Bond
by LiveInLove-ForgetRegret
Summary: Growing up in two different worlds, Isabella and Edward never spoke to eachother. Senior year comes and they are forced together. What will happen when two worlds collide? T for language, AH & OOC. Inspired by Perfect Chemistry by Simone Elkeles.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am writing the disclaimer in the prologue chapter, because I rather write it here and not at the beginning of every chapter like I have in the past so... I do not own Twilight or Perfect Chemistry. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and Plot belongs to Simone Elkeles. Some ideas are from both stories, but like always I tweak it a little.**

Prologue

Someone once said that "Opposites can attract, as in magnetism. Or explode, as in matter and antimatter." Now if that's true, I wouldn't know. But I never thought that it'll happen to me.

_Sometimes when I would play with fire, I wouldn't get burned. Because that's all it was, it was a game. I never thought that one day I would get burned. Fuck, I never thought it would happen to me._

I was the ideal, stepford daughter. I did what I was told when I was told too. But deep down it wasn't me, I wasn't happy.

_I was the screw-up. I did what I wanted to do whenever the hell I wanted to to do it. But inside, I knew it was wrong. I knew that this wasn't what I wanted to be. I wasn't happy._

He was the poor boy from across the river.

_She was the rich brat from across the river._

We were so different but in the end we were the same.

_We were like night and day, existing together but always separate._

But he became my reason for living. He made each day better. I loved him.

_But damn, she became my air supply. She was the reason I woke up and tried harder – better. I loved her._

Even when the world told us we couldn't be together.

_Even when people tried to tear us apart._

In the end, it was always him.

_When push came to shove, it was always her._

**New Story, tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 1: First Day

First Day

_Isabella_

Everyone knows I'm perfect. My life is perfect. My clothes are perfect. Everything is perfect. I have worked my entire life to keep that lie in place. Because that's all it really is, its a lie. A complete utter lie. But if anyone really knew the truth, it would destroy me. Like a house of cards, beautiful on the outside, but delicate to the touch. One wrong move and it'll send my perfect house of cards tumbling down.

My senior year starts today. The first day of my new school year shouldn't be this nerve racking. It could be that it'll also be the first day I see my boyfriend since he left for the summer. My hands were shaking so bad I couldn't get a proper line on my bottom lip with my lip liner.

If I had a choice, I would stay in bed all day with my favorite book. But I don't see that happening any time soon.

"Isabella, come down or you'll be late for school," I hear my mom yell from downstairs.

My first thought is how the hell could I hear her through the music blaring from my speakers. Second is to ignore her, but that won't solve my problems.

"I'm coming mom," I call back, though it is muffled from my continued attempts at putting on my lip liner. Of all the days it decides to have a mind of its own it chooses today.

Finally getting it right, I toss the pencil on the counter and check myself in the mirror. My mahogany hair is in gently curls around my face. My milk chocolate eyes, are covered in eye liner and mascara. I look plain to me, but somehow it passes for perfect.

I find my mother on the bottom on the staircase, ready to criticize my outfit. "Love the shirt," she says pointing a perfectly manicured finger at it.

"Thanks mother," I know its stupid, I'm almost 18 I shouldn't care what my mom says or thinks, but I have to.

She has anxiety issues. And no not the simple one, that you just pop in a pill and chill. These make a car wreck look pretty. That's why my dad leaves to work before he has to just deal with her.

She already looks like a million dollars. Her Vera Wang suit is all ready for the office. My mother is an high priced attorney. While my father is the CEO of a major business firm. That's where I'll be if this lie survives. Unhappy and a workaholic. The joy.

"Where's Aaron?" I ask scanning the living room for my brother.

"In the kitchen."

I leave my mother, in search of my brother. I found him exactly where she said he would be, in his wheelchair, in the middle of the kitchen with his home nurse feeding him. Because even though he is two years older then me, he can't feed himself anymore not after everything.

_"Hey Cinderbella!" Aaron yelled. "Come! Lets go for a ride!"_

_I laughed at my older brothers attempt to be sober, "No, you've been celebrating a little too much today."_

_"Come'on just one ride," Aaron pouted._

I pulled back from my memory and shuddered. I hated reliving that horrible day.

"Hey brother bear," I smiled, pulling open the fridge door. "First day again, wish me luck."

I looked back at my brother and saw his lopsided smile. The crooked grin that I loved. "Rwella," he gurgled, extending his arms.

"Hug?" I laughed, while he nodded. I place my body in his massive arms and folded them. I loved my big brother more than anything in this world, he was the reason I did everything.

When I straightened, I noticed the stain on my Dolce and Gabbana jeans. _Crap!_ Aaron's specially blended food.

One look at my brother's face and I know he didn't mean to.

"No prob brother bear," I tell him, although I know this ruined everything. I gently kissed his forehead and raced up the stairs before my mother could see me.

I came back down when I heard my mom yell for me again, "Rose is here!"

I ran back down the stairs and there was my best friend, Rosalie Hale, "Come'on chica, Em's downstairs."

Rosalie Hale has been my friend for as long as I can remember. She's the only one that knows half the stuff I go through. She could be a model. She's beautiful and a master at cars. Everything I learned about acting perfect, I learned from her. She's blonde with amazing crystal blue eyes. Tall and pretty much amazing.

Emmett McCarty is her boyfriend, he's also Manhattan Prep's lead shooting guard while my boyfriend is a point guard. Emmett's tall and muscular. With short curly brown hair and icy gray eyes. He's also funny, doesn't take much seriously and laughs at everything.

I walked back to my brother and gave him a kiss on the op of his head, "Bye Aaron."

Rosalie walked through the doors and saw Aaron, "Hey Air Bear. How's my handsome super stud?"

I watched as they communicated with each other, Rosalie acting like there was nothing wrong with him and he was still the guy she had been fantasizing about for the last 8 years.

This is why she was my best friend, she accepted him. "Let's go Rose," I smiled.

"Bye Air Bear," she giggled, kissing his cheek.

He gurgled more of his drool, "Bwe."

I laughed and waved at him before walking into the elevator. When we finally made it to the ground floor, I saw Emmett standing in the lobby.

As soon as the desk receptionist saw me, she sent someone to the underground garage to retrieve my car. Perks of living in one of New York's most luxurious hotels and residential suites, I get my car brought to me, my early birthday present. An Aston Martin Rapide.

"Jesus Hells Bells! _Thats _your new car!" Emmett exclaimed.

I nodded my head and smiled proudly, _starting the act. _Reality, I don't care what car this is. I skipped to the driver's seat while Rose sat in front and Emmett in the back.

"I love it! I love it! I love it!" Rose squealed.

"Good, as long as one of us does," I mumbled under my breath. Starting my car, I zoomed into traffic towards my school on the Lower East Side.

* * *

_Edward_

"Get up EJ!"

"Stop fucking with me," I turned and glared at my best friend. I buried my head under my pillow, "Leave me alone Jazz."

"One, I'm not fucking with you. Your mom told me to come get you," he sighed. "Two, its the first day of senior year."

Senior year. I should be happy, damn it. No one expected me to get this far. If anything I should have already been in jail. After graduation, my real life will start. Screw college, that's just a dream. A useless dream that won't happen.

"Dude come'on Ally is probably waiting already."

"Good for her," I mumbled.

He scoffed, "Don't tell me you don't wanna see the new school they transferring us to."

New school, _Ha! _Tell me and my set, we can't wear our colors in the school building, well expect the lockers on the 5th floor to go up in flames. I know dramatic, but mess with the bull expect the horns.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he said in a sing-song voice.

Before I can backhand him with a smart-ass comment, ice cold water was poured on my back. Turning my back quickly I see my mother with her fist clenched around a bucket.

"Get up!" she orders, already dressed in her work uniform. She's a nanny to some big shot's rugrat. She don't make much but we don't need much either.

"Shit Ma!" I groan, getting up from my bed.

Jazz is basically shitting his pants, laughing, "Good shit Elizabeth."

"Excuse me Jasper?" she scoffed, dipping her index finger in the ice water, and flicking it in his face.

He gulped, knowing my ma meant business, "Sorry, Mrs. Masen."

"I thought so," she smirked, walking out the room. "And Alice is here so hurry up and come get breakfast."

"Damn, your mom is a fucking MILF."

I laughed, getting my shit together for a shower, "Like Ally would let that happen." My mom is 33 years old with an 18 yr old son. Do the math and that means she got knocked up at 15 and married my dad at 18.

After a quick shower, I walked back into my room slipping on my jeans and a plain t-shirt with my kicks. When I reached for my bandanna and stuck it in my back pocket, I heard my mother call me from the kitchen.

"Edward Anthony Masen come eat before your food gets cold."

My friends are already busy stuffing their faces when I walk in. I went straight to the fridge to get myself some juice.

"Sit down Edward."

I take my seat next to Ally and flick the back of her head. I've known these two as long as I can remember. Jazz has been my boy since birth and another member of my set. Ally is Jazz's wifey, therefore making her ruby.

"Ma why can't you call me EJ?" I asked, staring at my food.

"If I wanted to call you EJ, I wouldn't have wasted my time naming you Edward."

I hate that damn name, for one reason and one reason only. Its the name of my dead beat dad. Edward Masen Sr, locked up for possession of a deadly weapon and 5 counts of possession of an illegal substance. Yeah I'm a Junior. Edward, Edward Jr, Junior, whatever its all the fucking same to me.

"Did you hear they even got a parking lot at this school?" Ally scoffed, raising her perfectly waxed eyebrow.

I had to say even though she's like my sister, shorty is hot and a genius. She's small, not taller than 5 ft which makes a difference to my 6 ft frame and even worse to Jazz's 6'2", with short spiky raven black hair and red dyed tips, she also has midnight blue eyes. But she's got this fire to her that lights her up. She might be tiny but bitch packs a fucking punch.

"Fucking-A its Manhattan, how do you expect the rich kids to get there? You expect them to take the train." Jazz laughed.

Jazz was tall and lean. Blonde with blue eyes, fuck if I didn't know the kid I would think he was one of them. But his scars gave him away. I think the only place on his body that don't have a scar is his face. He also got a few tattoo's, like myself. He's smart and a fucking wise guy. Doesn't take anyone's shit and he got the scars to prove it.

We finished our food and got our shit together for the train ride to Manhattan from Brooklyn. I pulled on my leather jacket as I watched Ally give my mom a kiss on the cheek. I smiled because she simply thinks of these two as her children.

"Later Ma," I called, walking out the door and out the project complex.

Making it outside you can tell the difference between us three and a couple other members. We don't look like we belong here, like we should have ran before showing up. I had penny colored hair and green eyes. We didn't belong based on looks, we belonged because of where we grew up. I proved myself to the set, as did Jazz and Ally. Handing out a few pounds here and there, we made our way towards the subway.

**First chapter out... again I would like to know what you think. So please review and let me know, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2: Fights

Fights

_Bella_

"What do you think will happen this year?" I ask my friends, while stuck in a traffic jam at 1st avenue.

"Did you hear our school is being invaded?" Emmett scoffed. "Some gangs members tried blowing up their last school and now they're being sent to ours."

Rosalie and I looked at each other in wonder.

"Are you kidding me?!" she exclaimed. "So now they can blow up our school?"

"I don't think they actually tried to blow up their school," I laughed.

"Whatever," she scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "Now what? Why can't they send them somewhere else."

"Mr. Cullen wants to add diversity to our school and what better way than to enroll a whole new school."

To say I was actually paying complete attention would be a lie. I was listening, but like always it didn't matter. Finally making it out of the traffic jam I was able to turn onto the block of my school.

Four years ago, the student body convinced the Department of Ed to turn the two parks behind our school into two joint parking lots. It was better than wasting money on a cab everyday or attempting to take the bus and/or train.

"Are you nervous of seeing Mike again?" Rosalie asked, not looking up from her purse.

My gaze wandered to the heart shaped picture of me and Mike taped to my dashboard. "A summer apart changes people."

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder," she throws back. "You're captain of the cheerleading squad and he's captain of the varsity basketball team. You two have to date or the whole solar system would fall out of place."

Mike called me all summer while he was upstate at his parent's cabin with his cousins. He left on a bad note so now I don't know where I stand with him.

I drive into the high school parking lot with my mind more on Mike than on the road. The wheels of my car screech to a stop when I almost hit two guys and a girl walking across the lot.

"Watch it, bitch!" screamed the boy with blonde hair and baggy clothes, as he passed by my window.

I lowered it fast enough to yell, "Sorry."

"You shouldn't have been walking in the middle of a parking spot," Rosalie spoke, hopping out the car.

The blonde boy smirked, while the little pixie like girl under his arm giggled, "Blonde smut got a mouth on her."

That pissed Emmett off. "Yo, buddy! Don't talk to my girl like that," he boomed stepping out the car and slamming my door.

I sink down into my driver's seat as far as I can. Nice way to start the morning.

"Yo jock fucker," the boy continued. "Who the fuck do you think you talking to?"

Oh crap, now I have to get out the car. I made sure to turn everything off and climbed quickly out my car, shutting and locking the door.

By the time I turned to face them, Emmett and the blonde kid are face to face. A fight ready to break out any moment.

"Babe," the pixie speaks, softly. Her voice like bells, "Stop."

But apparently he wasn't listening. "Jazz," she hissed again.

"Brandon!" growled a perfectly smooth velvet voice.

We all turned to see who was the owner of the voice and there he was. A living, breathing Greek god. Who was leaning on the hood of my car.

"Whitlock!" he growled again. Jazz, the blonde guy stood at attention, his deadly gaze turning from Emmett to the green-eyed god.

"EJ?" he asked, biting back a sneer.

"Its to early in the morning," he said bored. "Lets go."

Jazz's gaze turned back to Emmett, "You're so fucking lucky asshole." Before walking away towards the direction of the school.

"Nice car," EJ smirked, walking after him.

"Assholes," Emmett mumbled under his breath.

The small pixie stood behind, staring at us awkwardly. She opened her mouth to speak before it was cut short with a loud yell.

"Ally!" Jazz yelled from across the street.

"Sorry," she whispered, before turning and gracefully skipping down towards them.

Watching their retreating form I see two red bandannas hanging out of Jazz's and EJ's pockets, and a red one wrapped around Ally's small wrist.

"What does that mean?" I ask Emmett, pointing at the bandanna's.

Emmett scowls at them as they meet up with a bunch of other girls and guys with the same bandana. "That means their blood," he explains. "Its a gang thing, either they wear chains of beads with the color red and black or they wear a bandanna."

"Oh," I mumble, walking across the street, and up the front steps of the school.

"Just walk right past them," Rose mutters.

But its pretty hard to do that when the Greek god steps right in front of me and blocks my path.

_What's that prayer you're supposed to say right before you die?_

"You're a lousy driver," EJ says with a slight Brooklyn accent and a full blown I-Am-The-Man stance. It became painfully clear he was their leader.

The man looked like an Abercrombie model with a muscled bod you could tell he had under the white shirt and his flawless face and beautiful green eyes. But instead of his picture being in a magazine, your more likely to find it as a mug shot.

His forearms are covered in tattoos. Of random signs and tribal shapes, the only thing I recognized was a cross. On the side of his neck in calligraphy were the words 'Only God Can Judge Me'.

The kids from the Upper East Side don't mess with the kids from across the bridge. It's not that we think we're better, we just grew up different. We look, talk, act, and dress different. And I had a feeling that the girls giving me dirty stares were going to hate me for who I am.

Or rather, who they think I am.

EJ's gaze slowly moves down my body, traveling everywhere before moving back up. It's not the first time a guy has checked me out, it's just that no one has ever been so up front about it. Let alone do it so up close. I could feel my face getting hot, underneath the pound of foundation.

"Next time, watch where you're going." he says, his voice ice cold.

He's trying to scare me, that much I'm sure of. He's probably done this a million of times. I won't let him get to me and win this game, even if my stomach feels like it's doing flip flops.

I square my shoulders and sneer at him. The same sneer that sends other people away running, "Thanks for the tip."

"If you ever need a real man to teach you how to drive, I can always offer my services."

Catcalls and whistles from his friends erupt behind me, setting my blood to boil. One of the few girl, stood out above them all. She was tall and statuesque, she had dark red hair and lightly tanned skin. While the other girls were smirking and laughing, her honey colored eyes glared at me, claiming that he belonged to her.

_Keep him, damn it! And get him away from me!_

"If you were a real man, you'd open the door for me instead of blocking my path," I say, admiring my own strength.

EJ steps back, pulls the door open, bowing like a butler. He's mocking me, he knows it, and I know it.

"Get a life," I tell him.

"Like yours," he smirks. "Let me tell you something. Your life isn't reality, its fake. Just like you."

Mentally I wince at his words, partly because they can't be more true. "It's better than living my life like a loser," I lash out, hoping my words had enough bite like his did. "Just like you."

Grabbing Rosalie's arm and dragging her through the open door. Catcalls and more comments follow me as I walk in. And I'm finally able to let out the huge breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Who knew Izzy had balls," Emmett laughs out loud.

"What gives him the right to bully everyone?"

"Maybe the gun he probably has in his pants," Rosalie says, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Or, the gang colors he wears."

"He's not stupid enough to bring a gun to school," I retort. "Besides I refused to be bullied by him or anyone else for that matter." At school at least. School is the one place I remain perfect. Only the idiots here believe it.

"We're seniors now," I say, with some new found enthusiasm.

"So?" Rosalie asks, kissing Emmett good bye, while he goes in search of the guys.

"So... Everything it going to be perfect."

"What's perfect?" a husky voice breathes, while two arms wrap around my waste.

I turn around and there's Mike. His blonde hair bleached from the sun and a smile so big it takes up half of his face. He holds me tight and kisses me lightly on the lips, "What's perfect?"

"You," I answer. "Just you being with me."

"Well that's easy since you're so damn hot," he kisses me again.

I smiled up at him as he drapes his arms over my shoulders. The solar system is still intact, at least for now.

The front doors of the school burst open, EJ and his friends walking in as if their about to hijack the school.

"Why did they bother to put them here," Mike mutters, so low that only I can here. "Half of them will drop out before the year is up."

My gaze briefly locks with EJ's and a shiver is sent down my spine.

"I almost hit the bronzed haired one," I told Mike, once EJ was out of hearing range.

"You should of," he chuckles, leading me towards homeroom. "At least it would have been an exciting first day. This school is so boring."

Boring? Its the first day of school and I almost hit three kids. Emmett almost got in a fight. I got harassed by a gang member. If this is any indication of what school was going to be like for the rest of the year, then this year will be anything but boring.

* * *

_Edward_

You see, this is my mentality. Do something wrong – don't get caught. Get caught – You were a fucking idiot.

Now I knew I was going to be sent to the principals office at some point in the year. I just didn't think it'd be the first day.

Mr. Carlisle Cullen is the my new principal. He looks like a white bred model. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. _Hey! _He could be Jazz's dad.

Someone in my old school must have tipped him off that I'm the ring leader or else I wouldn't be sitting here.

But here I am, in his stupid office, and in my gym shorts. He's calm and collected, unlike my last principal. That arrogant block head thought he could intimidate me, as if he threatens me.

Cullen here, is rambling on and on about the school rules. _Again, why am I the only one here? _

"Edward? Do I make myself clear?" he says, his eyes focusing on me.

I don't answer.

"I promised the superintendent and the school board that I'll root out the violence that plagued your last school. If anyone steps out of line I won't hesitate to suspend them."

Again, I don't answer. _Is this supposed to scare me?_

I haven't done anything – yet. Well except have a little verbal fun with that sexy rich girl but this dude is already talking about suspension.

But that was only good clean fun, unless he heard about the fire thing in my last school. But he couldn't necessarily pin point that on me, could have been anyone.

It could have been the baby oil on the east staircase that made half the entire student body slip and slide, during the middle of 2nd and 3rd period.

Or when Jazz and I got busted in the boiler room. He had a theory about cold water effecting the female anatomy more than the male anatomy. Well needless to say, after turning off the hot water we got into a argument and then we were busted.

Jazz tried to take the heat, because I had nothing to do with it but the arrogant ass wasn't hearing it.

That little rich bitch is probably the reason I'm sitting in this damn chair right now.

"I'm not starting any fights," I say calmly.

"That's good to know," he responds back. "What about the almost fight in the parking lot with Mr. McCarty."

Damn it, someone is going down for this.

"That wasn't even me."

"Well who was it then?"

I sink back into my chair and shut my mouth, "No one."

"I understand the concept of loyalty, Mr. Masen."

How the hell did almost getting run over by some rich bitches Aston Martin become my fault? If the brat ever got a C on her report card probably one call to the school and it'll get changed to an A.

_Couldn't hurt her chances of getting into a good college. _

Fuck that shit, if I got a C my ma would slap me upside the head and tell me to do better.

I've worked my ass off for the grades I get. Though sometimes I'm called in to answer questions on how I got the grade I did. But I'm not stupid enough to cheat. Its not about getting into college, its about proving I could get in... if my world was different.

Brooklyn's project kids don't mix well with Manhattan's upper class. Thinking that the Manhattan kids are smarter than us is bullshit. So what if we're not rich and obsessed with getting into the most prestigious schools. That doesn't make us stupid, we're in survival mode most of the time.

Living in our world doesn't allow us the ability to use our brains for something other than survival. We have to watch our backs.

The toughest thing that rich girl probably has to do is decide what designer jeans she wants to wear.

"Care to tell me what happened with Ms. Swan then?"

"Who the hell is Ms. Swan?" I ask confused.

He clears his throat, "Isabella Swan, the girl you spoke to on the school steps. I'd like to hear your side of the story."

Isabella? So the hot body has a name. I don't like it. Its too long.

"You see the thing with Bella was a misunderstanding."

"Bella?" he asks.

"Yea, we're old friends," I smirk. "We were just catching up after a long time apart."

"Well, lets try not to making misunderstanding a habit, okay, Edward?"

"EJ."

"Excuse me?"

"I go by EJ," I tell him. "That 10 inch file on your desk should tell you that."

"Alright EJ, go back to gym. But just know that I have eyes all over this school. I don't want to see you back in my office." Just as I get up he puts his hand on my shoulder. "My goal is for everyone to succeed, even you. Clear?"

"Crystal," I answer, wondering how much I actually believe him.

The hallway is empty and the walk back down to the locker room is long. Whistling my way down the stairs, I sneak a couple peaks at the white bred fresh meat.

"EJ?" A very sexy voice calls.

I turn and see her. My ex Roxanne. Damn, there was a time when I would absolutely anything for this girl.

She's a living goddess and she knows it too. Her short black skirt show off her incredible legs and tight top show of her small but perky breast. Once, I would have begged for her but that was before I found her in another guys bed or car – doesn't make a difference.

All I knew was the dude wasn't me.

"What Roxy?"

"Come'on EJ. Stop acting like that," she smiles, pushing me up against the wall. Her body flushed up against me.

It doesn't have the same effect it used to. What? Does she think I'll forget the past and take her back.

My past defines who I am and I'm not about to get played by some shorty that couldn't keep her legs closed for just me.

"Not now," I say pushing her away.

"Damn it," she scoffs, and stomp back a few steps. "Don't you get it, we're meant to be?"

"Yeah, I got that," I said through clenched teeth. "But you screwed up not me."

"Edward! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

I could see the tears forming pools in her eyes. I'm not a complete jerk, it hurts to see her hurt. Like it or not, the girl meant a lot to me. Even if she played me and she was drunk when she did it, doesn't change anything - she still did it. And it still hurt to catch her doing it.

I turned away, I couldn't see her cry. "Bye Roxanne."

The locker is clearing out by the time I get there, the period is almost over and I'm one of the last ones in there.

"I heard what you said to my girl," I hear someone growl, as my face is shoved against the lockers.

"Or really?" I hissed, fighting against this idiot's hold. "What the fuck did I say?"

"Something along the lines that _if she ever needs a real man, you can offer your services._"

Bella, Bella, Bella. It's the first day of school and that stupid bitch is already causing too many problems for me.

"Yeah I said that so? If she needs a _real _man she could come get at me. Looks like she'll need one if her man is some pussy ass bitch that won't show his face."

I knew that would make him let me go, _sucker_. I turned swiftly and upper cut him in the stomach, bitch was down for the count.

"Never and I repeat never, touch me again," I said, while he was hunched over his knees. "Unless you want something worse to happen next time."

The sound of the bell signaled the end of 5th period. I walked out the locker room leaving the block head jock writhing in pain. Technically I didn't start a fight, I just finished one.

The hallway was crowded with a sea of students all rushing to their next class. And I realized I didn't even know where the hell I was going. I pulled out the folded schedule out of my back pocket. AP Chemistry with Mrs. Platt-Cullen.

See, I told you I was smart.

**I actually enjoyed writing a bad boy Edward.  
Makes me wish one truly did exist lol**

**So you know what to do, comment and let me know what you think **


	4. Chapter 3: AP Chem

AP Chem

_Bella_

Before running off to AP chemistry, I take out my cell phone and call my house to see how my brother is doing. His new home nurse is pissed because Aaron wasn't too happy about the way his lunch tasted. Apparently he threw the bowl of food on the floor in protest.

Was it too much work for my mother to take a day off and help Aaron transition to not having one of us there with him all day?

_Yes, it was. The whole world would fall apart if my mom stood home from the firm. _

Summer is over, I can't be there every second of everyday. No matter how much I wanted to be.

I can't be there to pick up the pieces of my wrecked family.

_"Cinderbella get in the car," Aaron slurred, coming out of the Deli. I knew it was a bad idea to let him drive drunk._

_"No," I said firmly, pushing him into the passengers seat. "I'm driving home."_

The loud ring of the late bell, took me out of my memories. _Thankfully._

I should be focusing on school, right now. Getting into my dad's alma mater, is my goal at the moment.

Gotta get into NYU, that way I can stay close to home and close to my brother.

"Hey babe, I saved you a seat." Mike motioned towards to stool next to him.

The room looked like any other chemistry lab, with rows of lab tables for two. This means I'll sit next to Mike for the rest of the year and do the dreaded project on the introduction to college chemistry together.

I felt foolish for even thinking that things wouldn't be the same for us, I slip onto the stool and pull out my heavy textbook.

"Hey look Masen is in our class!" a guy calls out from the back of the room. "EJ get your ass over here."

I try not to stare when EJ greets his friends with pats on the backs and handshakes too complicated to remember. EJ's bandanna had moved from its place in his back pocket to being wrapped around his head.

Just the presence of EJ catches everyone's eye. He might be dangerous but no one is blind, like I said the boy was built like a god.

Even the most uptight upper east side resident would break their neck looking at him.

"I heard he was arrested last year for possession of meth," Mike whispers to me.

"No way."

He nods and his eyebrows go up. "Way."

Well, the information shouldn't be so surprising. I heard most weekends he spends high, passed out, or doing something else illegal. First day of school gossip is very insightful. Especially if it's about the hottest bad boy in the school.

Mrs. Platt-Cullen closes the door of the classroom with a loud bang. She's a new teacher, she worked in another school before Mr. Cullen (her husband) transferred her here. She looked lovable, and very warm. But from what I heard she was tough as nails.

All the eyes moved from the back of the room, where EJ and his friends were sitting, to the front where Mrs. Platt-Cullen is standing. She has light brown hair and looks like she's probably in her late twenties.

"Good afternoon and welcome to AP chemistry. I am Mrs. Platt-Cullen but you can simply call me Mrs. Cullen." She says, sitting on the edge of her desk and opening a folder. "I appreciate you picking your own seats, but I make the seating arrangements."

A loud groan is heard throughout the class, but it doesn't phase her. She stands in front of the first lab table and says, "Michael Newton and Tanya Denali."

Tanya Denali is co-captain of the cheerleading squad with me. She flashed me an apologetic look as she slides onto the stool next to my boyfriend.

Down the list, she goes, where she'll stop nobody knows.

"Isabella Swan," she points to the table behind Mike. I very unenthusiastically sit down.

"Edward Masen," Mrs. Cullen points to the seat next to me.

_Edward?_ _Who the hell is.... oh my God!_

"Call me EJ," Edward huffs, sitting in his seat.

I definitely should have stayed home today, I feel like I'm about to have a panic attack.

"EJ Masen," she says, before changing his name on her list. "Mr. Masen take off that bandanna. I have a zero tolerance policy in my class. No gang relates accessories are allowed."

EJ stares her down, probably expecting her to back off. But she doesn't so he slides the bandanna off this head, exposing his forehead and his messy bronze hair.

"Its to cover up the lice," Mike mutters to Tanya, but I heard it so EJ must have too.

"Shut the fuck up rich boy," EJ says, his cold hard eyes blazing. "Unless you want a fuckin' repeat of what happened in the locker room."

Mike smirks then scoffs, "Whatever dude."

"That's enough Mike. EJ sit down." Mrs. Cullen orders, bringing attention to the class. "I can't control you outside of school but in this class, I'm boss." she says turning back to EJ.

While the teacher goes down the list, I do everything in my power not to make eye contact with the guy sitting next to me. I really wish I had my purse or something, but just my luck I left it in my locker.

"This sucks," EJ mumbles to himself. His voice as smooth as silk but as still sort of rough like sandpaper.

_How the hell does he get it to sound like that?_

How am I going to explain to my parents that I failed AP chemistry because my partner is a gang member. Somehow I know I'll get blamed for this, it was only natural.

I glance in front of me to see Mike in deep conversation with Tanya. I'm so jealous because I wish I could be sitting there.

I wish you could like get a do over day in life so you could like yell "Do Over!" and everything would go back to the beginning.

Does anyone besides me think that it in unreasonable for the captain of the cheerleading squad and one of the most dangerous guy in school to be lab partners? This woman is crazy. Seriously, she flipped her lid if she thinks this is fair.

Finally she was finished assigning seats, "You are here because AP chemistry is a basic intro into college chemistry. You and your partner will be completing a project in the science of chemistry to ready yourself for college."

_Yeah like EJ is even going to college._

"I grade fairly but you have to earn my respect, which not many people in this world can boast about."

"I got a few things I can boast about Mrs. C.," EJ chuckles.

But Mrs. Cullen isn't laughing, instead she holds up a hand. "Please spare us the details, EJ."

I shake my head, if he thinks antagonizing the teacher is the way to get a good grade, he's sadly mistaken. It's pretty obvious Mrs. Cullen doesn't like smart-assess and guess what, my partner qualifies as number 1 on that list.

"Now," Mrs. Cullen begins. "Look at the person sitting next to you."

_Please, anything but that. _

But I have no choice. I glance over at Mike again, who looks a little to happy with his partner. If Tanya didn't already have a boyfriend, I would seriously be asking why she's leaning a bit too close to him and flipping her hair back.

_I'm paranoid._

"You don't have to like your partner," she spoke, walking up and down the aisle. "But you're stuck with them. Take 5 minutes and get to know each other, then you will introduce your partner to the class. Begin."

I grab my spiral notebook and open to the first page. "Why don't you write down something about yourself in my notebook and I'll do the same in yours," I tell him, shoving my notebook at him.

The corners of his mouth twitched and he nods in agreement handing me his notebook.

I wrote a few things I like and what I did over the summer and handed him back his book as Mrs. Cullen told Mike to begin.

I didn't pay one ounce of attention to whatever he was saying about Tanya because EJ handed me my notebook back. I glance down at the words written and end up staring with my mouth open.

* * *

_Edward_

Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have tried to fuck her up on the introduction shit. But I gotta admit her reaction to me writing, _Saturday night. You and me. Driving lessons and really hot passionate sex... _was priceless.

It might not have been the smartest thing to do but I've been itching to make this bitch pay for my first visit with good old Mr. Cullen.

"Miss Swan?"

I tried to hold back my laughter when her face composed itself, she knew how to hide her true emotions, something I recognize because I do it all the time.

"Yes," Bella says, tilting her head to the side and smiling like a beauty queen.

_I wonder if she could talk herself out of a ticket with that smile?_

I'm not blind, Ms. Perfect is actually perfect. She's beautiful, nice lean sexy figure, soft curly brown hair, and eyes you could get lost in.

"It's your turn to introduce EJ to the class."

I lean up to face her, waiting for a introduction she has to make up or admit she knows jack shit about me.

She glances down at me and a very seductive smile plays on her beautiful glossy lips.

_Okay, time to adjust my jeans._

"This is Edward Masen," she starts, her voice perfectly innocent. While my temper flares a bit when she mentions my given name. _Bitch._ "When he wasn't hanging out on the street corners of Brooklyn and harassing innocent people. He was touring the inside of jail cells, looking forward to the near future, _if you know what I mean. _And he has a secret desire no one knows about."

The room gets quiet. Even Mrs. Cullen straightens in anticipation. Fuck, even I'm listening like the words coming from Bella's pink-frosted lying lips are gospel.

"His secret desire," she continues. "Is to go to college and become a chemistry teacher, like you Mrs. Cullen."

What the fuck?! I look over to Ally, who seems to be holding in her laughter. Clearly amused that she isn't afraid to talk shit in front of the entire class.

Bella flashes me a toothy grin before sitting back down.

_Bitch thinks she won. Guess again._

"This is Isabella Swan," I say, now all eyes focused on me. "This summer she went shopping, buying new clothes and spending her daddy's money on plastic surgery to enhance her, _ahem_, assets."

It might not be exactly what she wrote, but at least mine is closer to the truth.

Chuckles from my friends come from the back of the class, "Her secret desire is to date a gang member before she graduates."

As expected my introduction of her is met by low whistles from the back of the room.

"Getting lucky huh Masen?" One of my buddies shouts.

"I'll date you baby," another yells.

I give a high five to a fellow blood behind me named Marcus and I catch the eye of Ally. She's shaking her head as if I did something really wrong. Seriously no harm done it's only fun.

Her gaze shifts from me to Mike. I looked at the pathetic son of a bitch that can't take a simple punch. One look in my eyes and he knows exactly what I mean, g_ame on bitch_. His face was hilarious, he got as red as a tomato.

"Quiet down everyone," Cullen says sternly. "Thank you for those very creative and enlightening introductions. Ms. Swan and Mr. Masen, see you two after class."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Your introductions were disrespectful, not only to me but to your classmates too," Cullen says after class as Bella and I sit at our lab station. "Do either of have a problem with the way I assign partners?"

Bella says, "Yes." At the same time I say, "Nope."

"Well you're both seniors, you have to get used to working with our people. I suggest you work together instead of against each other. Now hurry to your next class."

And with that I follow my little firecracker of a partner out the door and down the hall.

"Stop following me," she snaps, looking over her shoulder to see how many people are watching.

Damn, the way she's acting it's like I'm the devil himself.

"I suggest you dress warmly Saturday night," I tell her, knowing full well she's reaching the end of her sanity. I usually don't like fucking with girl's minds, but she's special. The most popular and coveted one of them all. "It gets pretty cold on the back of my motorcycle."

_Ah, _my pride and joy is my bike. My 2001 Honda Nighthawk 750. _My Baby._

"Listen EJ," she said, turning so fast I almost got whiplash. "I don't date guys in gangs and I don't use drugs."

"Well I don't date guys in gangs either," I laugh, my emerald eyes dancing. "And I'm not a user."

"Yeah sure."

"You don't know me," I smirk. "So don't pretend you do."

"I know enough," she folds her arms across her chest.

_Does she notice that I can see her breasts so much better now? Hmm hello cleavage. _

"I might surprise you," I say, running my fingers across her jaw. Receiving an electric shock that runs all through my body.

_What the fuck was that?!_

She looked dazzled and sort of frightened as I brought my face closer to hers.

"Shorty, you're scared of me." It's not a question, I just want a reason.

"Most people here are afraid to get gunned down if they look at you the wrong way."

"Then my glock would be smoking by now, wouldn't it? Why aren't you running away from the badass gang member, huh?"

"Give me a 10 minute head start and I will."

Okay, I've had enough of this dance. It's time to really let her know who has the upper hand. I close the distance between us and whisper in her ear, "Face it baby. Your life is to perfect. You want something to spice it up."

But damn it, I got a whiff of strawberries from her hair or her perfume. I love strawberries, so this is not good at all. "Getting near the fire, Bella, doesn't mean you'll get burned."

"Touch her and you'll regret it Masen," Mike's voice rings out. "Get the hell away from her."

"Mike," Bella interrupts. "I got this."

But the idiot ignores her. Maybe he ain't an idiot but he is a pussy ass bitch. He brought reinforcements, three other large jockstraps are standing behind him.

Hmm, I could give all four a run for their money. "When you're strong enough to play in the big leagues, then I'll listen to the shit flying out your mouth."

Other students start to gather around us, expecting a fight. Asshole is probably a runner. But he's got back up maybe he'll stick around and duke it out. I'm always prepared for a fight, been in more than I can count.

"Mike, he's not worth it," Bella says, pushing him back.

_Thanks bitch, right back at ya._

"You threatening me, Edward?" Mike spits out.

"No asshole," I say, getting right in his face. "Little dicks like you make threats. I take action."

"I'm not afraid of you," he boasts, then puts his arm around Bella. "She's mine. Don't you ever forget it."

"Then keep a leash on her," I advise, flashing her my crooked smile. "Or she might be tempted to look for a new owner."

Jazz and my other boy Luis, come up from behind me. Luis is my like my brother, he's a year older and took up for me and Jazz when it came our time to be jumped into Bloods.

"You good EJ?" Luis asks, taking my side.

"Yeah Lu," I tell him, keeping my eyes on asshole and his barbie. "Everything is good." I turn to Bella as I notice to teachers walking towards us. "See you later shorty. I'm looking forward to _researching our chemistry_."

Before I turn to leave and save myself from detention, Bella sticks her beautiful stuck-up nose in the air as if I'm the gum underneath her expensive heels.

**Thanks for all the reviews, glad you like it so far. New chapter so you know the drill... Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 4: Home Life

Home Life

_Bella_

Thankfully the horrible first day of school is almost over, now all that was left was cheerleading tryouts.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Rose asks hugging me.

"It wasn't a big deal," I answer, pulling away and getting my uniform out my gym locker.

"What exactly did EJ say to you to piss off Mike?" she asks, pulling on her uniform. "Tanya took a picture but you can't see what's being said."

"You guys better hurry up," Tanya shouts, opening the locker room door. "The new meat are coming."

"I hate the way Tanya kisses Ms. Sambone's butt," Rose whispers to me under her breath.

I close my locker and pull Rose towards the gym, "I think she's just trying to distract herself since Tyler went back to college last week and broke up with her – again."

"Whatever. Even if that's the case, when is that girl not dating someone?"

When we reach the gym, our entire squad is standing next to the door in a circle.

"I still can't believe you got stuck with EJ Masen," Tanya says quietly to me as I find an open spot next to her.

"Wanna switch?"

Tanya sticks her tongue out in complete disgust. "No thanks. Boy is gorgeous but there is no way I'll ever go slumming."

Ms. Sambone finally arrives, she walks towards us with three new girls and tells them to sit back and watch for a little bit before joining. One stood out more than the other two.

Ally – her short raven black hair was piled on top of her head in a little bun with her blood bandanna tied tightly around it. I really didn't notice her appearance before but than again I was a little busy. She looks really tough, with three rings in her eyebrow and a tattoo behind her ear of a very red ruby diamond. She has kind eyes though, and she smiles a lot – which is what she's doing right now. All that softens her appearance.

"You're in big trouble chica," Rose whispers, pushing Tanya out the way when Ms. Sambone tells us to stretch.

"Why?"

Rose has super senses, she knows everything about the school.

"Rumor has it that Roxanne Avila is EJ's current girlfriend or ex, I don't know," she rolls her eyes. "But she's looking for you."

_Shit. _Okay in all fairness I don't know Roxanne but she's in my 2nd period English class. I'm not trying to freak out but she's a girl not to be messed with, she's tough. From her red painted fingernails to her black stiletto-heeled boots.

_Is she jealous that I'm his chem partner? Or does she think I reported him to the principal?_

Truth is I didn't report him, I also got called in about it. Apparently someone witnessed the almost fight and the incident on the school steps and reported it. Which in all fairness was stupid because nothing happened.

Mr. Cullen didn't believe me, he thought I was scared so I was covering for Edward.

_If I wasn't scared then. I am now._

Roxanne can kick my ass any day of the damn week. She probably uses weapons and the only weapon I know how to use are my pom-poms.

Maybe in a verbal fight I can hold my own but not in a fistfight. Emmett explained that guys fight because of some primal, innate gene that makes them prove themselves physically.

I think Roxy wants to prove something to me, but there is no need. I'm not a threat, I don't want him. But what could I say to her – nothing.

Most people think nothing bothers me. So I'm not going to show them when something actually does. I've worked to long and to hard to keep up this facade and I'm not about to let Roxanne ruin it.

"I'm not worrying about it," I tell Rose.

My best friend looks at me and shakes her head, "You're stressing Izzy. I know you."

Now that worries me. Because I try really hard to keep everyone at a distance, not letting them really know what it's like to be me or what it's like living in my house. But Rosalie knows everything, and I wonder if sometimes that's good or bad.

In reality, I'm paranoid. Rose was there when Aaron got in the accident and when my mom had her nervous breakdown. She let me cry it all out and never pried.

I don't want to be my mom, that's my worst nightmare.

Ms. Sambone gets us into formation and puts the new girls in their spots, then plays our custom music. This is way I love being in the squad. Music is my drug, it's the only thing that makes me numb.

"Isabella teach the basic moves to the new girls and Tanya you lead the rest of the squad and review it." Ms. Sambone orders as she hands me CD player.

Ally is in my group. She kneels down to take a sip from her drink. "Don't worry about Roxy," she says, looking up at me. "Most of the time her bark is worse than her bite."

"Thanks," I mumble, surprised. "You're in my chemistry class, aren't you?"

She nods.

"So you know EJ really well then?"

"He's like my brother," she smiles.

"Is he really that bad?" I ask. "Are the rumors true?"

"Depends," she sighs. "Listen Isabella. You and me, we'll never be friends. I mean if everything was different – we could be, but they're not. But no matter how much of a jerk Edward was to you today, he's not as bad as the rumors say he is. He's not even as bad as he _thinks_ he is."

Before I could say anything else Ally is back in formation. An hour an a half later, when we're all exhausted and crabby, even I have had enough we're finally dismissed from practice. But before we can go, I make it a point to go over to Ally and tell her what a good job she did today.

"Really?" she asks, looking surprised.

"You're a fast learner," I tell her. It's true, for a first timer she's like a pro. "That's why I want to put you on the front line."

Her mouth is still open in shock, I wonder if she believes everything she heard about me. We might never be friends, but we'll never be enemies either, and that's something I can deal with.

After practice I walk to my car with Rose. Waiting in the now empty parking lot are two motorcycles. It's four in the afternoon, school has been out for two hours already. It's Edward and Jazz, probably waiting for Ally. Before they notice us approaching, I see the cool, mean demeanor disappear. They look like two regular 18 year olds just hanging out and having fun. They look normal, kinda how I wish I did.

Ally ran up into Jazz arms and jumped on the back of his bike. Slipping on helmets, they zoomed out the parking lot and into the busy streets of Manhattan.

"What was that?" Rose asks.

"What?" I ask back, then noticing she meant the way I was looking at EJ. "Nothing."

She nods her head not believing me but in a way I know she'll drop it. "Can we go shopping this weekend for your birthday?" she asks and I nod. "Drop me off at Emmett's the guys are over there."

"Is Mike there?" I ask, biting my bottom lip.

"Yup."

Crap! I drop Rosalie over at Emmett's parents condo and begin my drive home. I enjoy the drive alone as I blast my music. But the enjoyment is short lived when my phone starts to vibrate. I hit the sync button on my steering wheel and the car picks up the phone call.

"Iz, where are you?" Its Mike.

"Driving," I answer. "I'm on my way home."

"You just drop off Rose but don't stay," his voice fills my car. "Come over to Emmett's."

"I can't," I plead. "I have to go home."

"Are you still angry I threatened your gangbanger chem partner?"

"I'm not angry," I grit out. "I'm annoyed because you know he was just trying to piss you off and you fell for it. Also for the fact that you ignored me. I didn't ask to be his partner."

"I know babe. I just hate that guy. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not," I sigh. "I just hate seeing you get all bent out of shape for no reason."

"He was whispering in your ear."

I felt a headache coming on, I didn't need Mike making a scene every time a guy spoke to me. "Let's just forget it, please."

"Fine, call me tonight," he says. "But if you can get out early come to Emmett's."

When I get to my building I leave my car running in the front, while Peter came to open my door.

"Good evening Ms. Swan."

"Pete," I sigh. "Call me Izzy, its fine."

I hand him my keys and he drives the car to the underground garage. The elevator ride is long and boring and when I finally make it into my apartment its a mess.

My big brother is in his wheelchair in the living room.

_"Where's Aaron?" I asked my mother panicking. _

_"He's not doing so good," she grimly said, staring at the wall. "What did you think you two were doing?"_

_"Mom," I cried. "I'm so sorry."_

"Rwella," he shouts and smiles wide when he sees me.

"Hey brother bear. You hungry for dinner?" I ask, pushing him into the kitchen.

"You're mother said I can leave when you get home," the home nurse Maria, says looking up from her magazine.

"Whatever." Before I could finish the damn word, the woman is out the door in a hurry.

Our usually clean kitchen is a disaster. Maria hasn't done the dishes or even cleaned up the mess from Aaron's earlier spill.

I start dinner as I clean the mess.

"Cool," Aaron gurgles out. I know in reality he means school.

"Yeah it was my first day back," as I blend his food and set it on his tray. I spoon the blended mix into his mouth while I keep talking, "I got a slack-off as a chem partner. This year is going to be the worst."

My brother looks at me, his eyes tense, showing me his support and understanding. He does that without saying words, because talking has become a struggle. Sometimes I want to talk for him because it becomes my own struggle.

"Did you like Maria?" I ask. To which he shakes his head vigorously. "Be patient."

After his dinner is finished, I noticed the time. It's after 7 and my parents aren't home yet. I wheel Aaron into his room and put him into bed, knowing he'll be out in a few minutes. He always goes to sleep early.

I step back into the kitchen and put a piece of ham and cheese in between two slices of bread for my own dinner. As I eat I start on my homework. I hear the front door open as I finish the last of it.

"Isabella, where are you?" my mom shouts.

"Kitchen."

My mom enters the kitchen with and H&M bag on her arm. "This is for you."

Inside the bag is a new royal blue designer top. "Thanks," I mumble, wondering when she had the time to buy it, granted she got home at 8. She couldn't come home early but she had enough time to go to 5th avenue and shop.

"It'll go great with your dark blue jeans," she says as she pulls out steak from the freezer and sticks them in the microwave.

My dad walks in a few minutes later, grumbling about incompetent workers, "What's for dinner?"

"Steak Charlie," she says glancing at the microwave.

My mom and dad have a very typical marriage. You know I bet one day a long time ago, they were in love.

Dinner is uneventful until mom informs dad that Aaron had a new home nurse. He shrugged his shoulders because last time the home nurse quit he insisted Aaron live a facility instead of at home. I don't remember screaming so much in my life. That's why I have to get into NYU, so I can stay at home and watch my brother. I will never let them send my brother away.

At 10, Jessica and Lauren call to complain about Tanya. Saying she has this huge ego because her ex boyfriend is in college. At 10:30, Tanya calls ands says that Jessica and Lauren are jealous because she was dating a college guy. And at 11, Rose calls to tell me she talked to all three and doesn't want to get in the middle. I agree even though I think we already are.

By 11:30, I'm sliding into bed and dialing Mike's number at the same time.

"Hey babe," he says. "What's up?"

"Nothing in bed. Did you have fun at Em's?"

"Not as much as I would have had if you were there."

"What time did you get back?"

"An hour ago. I'm so glad you called."

"Oh really?" I say, fishing for a compliment. "Why?"

He hasn't told me he loves me in a long time. Not that he's the most affectionate person in the world, but than again neither is my dad. But I like hearing it from him, I need to.

"We've haven't had sex," he clears his throat. "I want too."

Not the words I was expecting to hear, "I'm not ready."

I shouldn't have been surprised, he's a teenage boy. What else do they think about. That's why this afternoon I pushed away the feeling in the pit of my stomach when I read what EJ wrote, little does he know that I'm a virgin.

"You sure?" he asks, annoyance lacing each word.

"Yeah, you mad?"

"No," he sighs. "Listen I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Bye babe."

"Bye," before I could answer he already hung up.

The solar system is threatening to fall out of alignment, and I can't let that happen. I'll have to figure out what to do with Mike's sudden obsession with sex and fast. Either that or lose everything I've worked so hard to keep.

* * *

_Edward _

I push the guy against the hood of his shiny black Camaro, the thing probably cost more than what my mom makes in a year. "Here's the deal, Jose," I say. "You either pay up now or I break something of yours. Get it?"

Jose is skinner than a pole and as pale as a ghost, even though his skin is tanned, and is looking at me like I'm the grim reaper. He should have thought about that before he bounced without paying up.

As if Rick would let that happen.

As if I would let that happen.

When Rick sends me to collect, I do it. I may not like it but I do it. You don't fuck with the OG and when he gives you orders, you follow. I won't steal or deal drugs but I collect, mostly debts. Sometimes people, but those get messy, especially when I haul them back to the warehouse to face Hector. Nobody wants to face Hector. It's worse than me so Jose should feel lucky I'm the one assigned to get him.

To say my life ain't clean is a fucking understatement but I try not to dwell on it. It's the price I pay to make sure my family and I are safe, including Jazz and Ally. It's a dirty job but I'm good at it. Scaring people is my job so technically I've never touched drugs, even though my hands touch drug money, but I hand it over to Rick. I don't use it, I just collect it. You can't imagine how many people break down with a threat of bodily harm.

"I don't got it today," he blurts out.

"That answer ain't gonna cut it," Jazz chimes from the sidelines. He likes coming with me, he thinks of it as a good cop/bad cop thing but it's more like bad gang member/worse gang member.

"Which limb first?" I ask with an evil glint in my eye. "I'll be nice and let you choose."

"Just smoke his ass EJ," Jazz says lazily.

"No," he pleads. "Tomorrow. I promise."

I push him harder into his car, "I need collateral." But he doesn't answer so I eye his car.

"No EJ, not the car."

I take my gun out. I'm not gonna shoot him. Fuck, no matter what I am or who I become, I'll never kill anyone. But Jose doesn't know this. One look at my glock and he holds out his keys, "Tomorrow, behind the old factory on Cooper at 9. Now get out of here."

Speedy Gonzalez takes off with the speed of light.

"I've always wanted a Camaro," Jazz grins, snatching the car keys.

"Its yours – until tomorrow."

Back at the warehouse, I give Rick the update. He's not happy we haven't collected, but he knows it'll happen. I always come through.

At night, I'm in my room unable to sleep. As much as I don't mind threatening loser drug dealers like Jose, I wish to hell I was fighting for things worth fighting for.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A week later I'm in the courtyard behind the school, eating lunch under a tree. It's still warm enough to soak up some sun and fresh air.

My friend Chris, with his lunch parks his butt right beside me. "You geared for next period EJ? I swear Isabella Swan hates you man. Its fucking fun to watch."

"Chris," I say calmly. "She might be a fly ass shorty but she ain't got shit on me."

"Tell Mike Newton that," he laughs.

I lean back against the tree and cross my arms. "I got gym with him and believe me he ain't got shit to brag about."

"You still pissed he banged your face into a locker?"

Hell yeah I'm still pissed, asshole wanna do it when my back is turned. I'm gonna get him back for that shit. "Yesterday's news," I tell him keeps the cool facade I always do.

"Well Yesterday's news and his hot girlfriend are sitting over there."

One look at Little Miss Perfect and my defensives go up. She thinks the worst of me. Everyday I've dreaded having to deal with her, "Bitches head is filled with hot air."

"I heard she dissed you to her friends," Richie and a few more people from my set come up.

I shake my head, wondering how much of that is true, "Maybe she wants to get my attention and can't think of another way how."

Chris laughs up a storm, "There's no way she'll get within two feet of you on her own free will, let alone date you. She's so rich that blue top she got on probably cost more than your house."

Damn that blue top, but now it has become my most favorite thing on her.

"Hell, I bet you my RX-7 you can't get into her pants before Thanksgiving break," Chris challenges me.

"Who's want into her pants?" I ask lazily.

"Every single dude in this school."

Leave it up to me to state the obvious, "She's a rich girl." I'm not into spoiled bitches, who's idea of hard labor is trying to figure out what clothes to wear.

"Don't be an idiot EJ, look at her."

I glance up and she her laughing. I already told you she's gorgeous, but she has a smile that'll make you think world peace was possible if everyone had her smile.

I shove those thought from my mind as quick as they came, "Too skinny."

"You want her," Chris laughs leaning down on the ground. "You just know you can't have her."

Okay tell me I can't have something and something inside me clicks. Call it a defensive mechanism or call it cockiness. But whatever it is, it accepts the challenge, "In two months I could get a piece of that ass. If you really wanna bet you're RX-7, I'm in."

"Don't do it," And I notice that Luis, Jazz, and Ally showed up. "It's not right," Luis mumbles, as Jazz and Ally nod their head in agreement.

"I mean I'm all for teaching rich bitch a lesson," Jazz smirks. "But don't fuck with her feelings, now that's cold."

Chris smirks like he knows he won, "You're tripping man." But when I don't answer he frowns, "You serious EJ?"

This guy will back down he loves his car more than his moms, "Sure."

"If you lose I get the Honda," Chris says. His frown turning into a shit-eating grin.

_Shit,_ Chris ain't backing down so now I have to decided if I will. Problem is I never back down.

The most popular girl in school would sure as hell learn a lot hanging with me. Little Miss Perfect said she'd never date a gang member, but I bet no blood ever tried to get into her pants.

I bet all it'll take for Bella to come around is a little bit of flirting. You know that give and take wordplay that heightens your awareness of the opposite sex. I can kill to fucking birds with one stone. Get back at the asshole by taking his girl and get back at Bella for getting me called in by the principal and dissing me in front of her friends.

Could even be fun. I turn and look at Ally's face, she's silently pleading with me not to do this while Jazz and Luis talk about how bad this shit can go. I can imagine the pristine rich bitch drooling over the dude she vowed to hate. I wonder how hard she'll fall on that tight ass when I'm done with her.

I hold out my hand, "Deal."

"You gotta show proof," Chris says, shaking my hand. "Take a picture."

After agreeing, Jazz and Luis sat next to me with Ally on Jazz's lap.

"This is a bad idea," Luis mumbled. "You're going to regret it. Isabella Swan is out of your league, you might be a pretty boy and shit but you're 100 percent street and the closest she'll come to the street is with Bert and Ernie."

I scoffed, amazed by my friends. My eye is on the prize now, game on. It's time to start flirting, but none of those bullshit come-on lines. Somehow I think she's used to those already. I think a new tactic is in order, I'm going to keep riffling her feathers until I'm the only thing she can think about. And I'll start next period, when she's forced to sit next to me.

But just as I'm thinking of my master plan, I feel something drop on my pants. In one fluid motion Ally stood up and dumped the remainder of her soda bottle on the crotch of my faded jeans. She was so graceful, I didn't even know what happened until it was over, and all that was left was a huge wet stain.

"What the _fuck_ Alice?!" I growl.

"You know Edward," Ally began, tossing the empty bottle aside. "You don't always have to be a fucking jerk. What you're about to do to her is sick and cruel. And watch in the end you won't just end up hurting her, you're hurt yourself too."

She walked away stomping her feet with Jasper just two minutes behind her. After Luis flashes me an apologetic smile, he disappears too.

A wet crotch is not the way to show Bella I'm a stud. I wait a while by the trees while the other students throw away their lunch and before I know it the bell rings. Gritting my teeth, I walk to chemistry with my books strategically placed in front of my crotch. I slide into the stool and push it as close to the lab table as possible, hiding the stupid wet stain.

Bella walks into the room, her mahogany hair falling down in front of her chest, ending in perfect curls that bounce as she walks. I wink at her when she glances at me, which in turn makes her huff and pull her stool as far away from me as possible.

Remembering Mrs. Cullen's zero-tolerance rule, I pull my bandanna off and place it on my lap directly over the stain. Then I turn to the cheerleading chick next to me, "You're gonna have to talk to me at some point."

"So your girlfriend can have a reason to beat me up? No thanks, EJ. I rather like my face the way it is."

_Fuck Roxy, what did you do? _"I don't have a girlfriend. You want to interview for the job?" I scan her top to bottom, focusing on her.

She curls her pink frosted lips at me and sneers, "Not on your life."

"Shorty, you wouldn't know what to do with all this testosterone if you hand it in your hands."

_That's it EJ. Tease her into wanting you._

She turns away from me, to hide the little blush on her cheeks, "You're disgusting."

"What if I say we'd make a cute couple?"

"I'd say you were an idiot."

Right after she called me an idiot, Mrs. Cullen called the class to order. "You and your partner will pick a project from this hat," she announces. "They are all equally challenging and will require meeting with your partner outside class."

"What about basketball?" Ass-face interjects. "No way I'm missing practice."

"Or cheerleading," Ms. I-try-to-hard next to him chimes.

"Schoolwork comes first," Mrs. C says she stands in front of our table and holds out the hat towards Bella.

Bella reaches into the hat and pulls out a little white slip of paper, opening it slowing she bites her lower lip.

_Damn does she know what that does to guys?_

"Hand warmers?" she mumbles quietly.

I lean over and read the paper with a confused look on my face, "What the fuck are hand warmers?"

Mrs. C shoots me a warning glare, "If you'd like to stay after school, I have a detention slip on my desk with your name already on it. Now, either ask the question again without using foul language or join me after school."

"That'll be cool, to hang with you Mrs. C, but I'd rather spend the time studying with my partner," I smirk, then wink at Mike. "So, I'll rephrase the question. What exactly are hand warmers?"

"Thermal chemistry, Mr. Masen. We use them to warm our hands."

I flash a big cocky grin as I turn to Bella, "I'm sure we can find other things to warm."

"I hate you," she says loud enough for me and the rest of the class to hear.

"There's a thin line between love and hate," I whisper. "Maybe you're confusing your emotions."

She scoots away from me, "I wouldn't bet on it."

"I would," I laugh as I grab my books and stand.

"EJ sit down," Mrs. C says.

"I got to piss."

The teacher's eyebrow furrows and her hands go to her hips, "Watch your language. Last time I checked, you don't need your books in order to go to the restroom. Put them down."

I tighten my lips as I slide them back on the table.

"I told you no gang-related items," Mrs. Cullen points to the bandanna I'm holding in front of me. "Hand it over."

The door ain't to far off for me to run, "What if I refuse?"

"EJ don't test me. Zero tolerance or I have you suspended."

Flashbacks of lighting the lockers on fire flash through my mind, damn it. I cringe as I place the bandana in her waiting hand.

"OhMyGod!" Bella screeched, at the sight of the big wet stain on my pants. One by one the students began to laugh.

Mike being the loudest, "Don't sweat it EJ. My grandma got the same problem, nothing a diaper won't fix."

Bella threw him an icy glare at his comment.

"Your girlfriend couldn't keep her hands out of my pants," I flashed a huge cocky crooked grin. "She was showing me a whole new definition of hand warmers."

"You wish," she growled, jumping out of her seat.

"EJ, Isabella, and Michael. After class – Principals office," Mrs. Cullen yells.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh, this is rich. Mr. & Mrs. Cullen on one side of Cullen's office, Bella and her dickhead boyfriend on the other side, and me standing by myself.

Mr. Cullen clears his throat, "EJ, this is the second time in two weeks you're in my office."

_Yep, that sums it up. This guy is an absolute genius._

"I've had it up to here with you antics," Mrs. Cullen says waving her hand above her head. She glares at Bella and Mike. I think she's going to let them bitch at me until I hear her say, "And don't think you two are any better."

Bella seems stunned at the scolding, "I don't want to be partners with him."

"Esme, I'll take it from here," Cullen says. "Diversity breeds knowledge is our new school motto. Let me assure you that as your principal it is my goal to bridge any gap that negates that motto."

Okay so diversity breeds knowledge. But I've also seen it breed hatred and ignorance. But I'm going to stay quiet because I'm starting to believe our principal actually believes the crap he's spouting.

"Mr. Cullen and I are on the same page," Mrs. C says giving me a fierce look. "EJ stop goading Isabella," and then fires the same look at the other two, "Isabella stop acting like a diva, and Michael... I don't even know what you guys have to do with this."

"I'm her boyfriend."

"Well, keep you're relationship out of my classroom."

"But -," he starts.

Mrs. C cuts him off with a wave of her hand, "Enough we are done here, go to class."

Mike grabs Bella's hand as they both file out the room. After I walk out, Mrs. C. puts a hand on my shoulder, "EJ?"

I stop and turn to look at her. Her eyes have sympathy written all over them. It doesn't sit well in my gut, "Yeah?"

"I see right through you, you know."

I need to wipe that sympathy off her face. "It's the second week of school, _Esme. _You might wanna wait a month or two before you make a statement like that."

She chuckles, "I haven't been teaching that long but I've seen more EJ Masen in my classes to last a lifetime."

"And here I thought I was unique." I put a hand over my heart. "You wound me, Esme."

"You want to make yourself unique, finish high school without dropping out."

"That's the plan," I tell her, although I never admitted it to anyone before.

"I'm told they all say that at first." She opens her purse and hands me my bandanna. "Don't let it dictate your future."

I shove it into my back pocket. "I know what you're going to say next... _if you ever need a friend, I'm here._"

"Wrong. I'm not your friend. If I were, you wouldn't be in a gang. But I've seen your test scores. You're a smart kid who can succeed if you take school seriously."

_Succeed. Success. It's all relative, isn't it?_

"Can I go to class now?" I ask, because I have no comeback for that. I'm ready to accept that my chem teacher and new principal might not be on my side... but I'm not sure they're on the other side either. Kinda blows my theories out of the water.

"Yeah, go to class EJ."

I'm still thinking about what Mrs. Cullen said when I hear her call after me, "And if you ever call me Esme again, you'll have the pleasure of getting detention _and _writing a essay on respect. Remember, I'm not your friend."

As I walk into the hallway, I smiled to myself. That woman sure does wield those shits like weapons. Mr. C. must have a good time with her in bed.

**Sorry it took forever for me to update my birthday just past and i went away.  
But here you are, guys I love the reviews.**

**Tell me what you think... **


	6. Chapter 5: Warnings

Warnings

_Bella_

There was only an half an hour left in gym class by the time I got there. I seriously didn't understand the whole point of blaming me, it was EJ's fault. He provoked it. Not me or Mike. But Mrs. Cullen seemed just as angry with us both.

Edward Masen is already ruining my senior year.

As I pulled up my gym shorts, the sound of tap-tap-tapping on the hard cement floor alerted me that I wasn't alone in the locker room anymore.

I grabbed my gym shirt and clutched it to my chest when Roxanne Avila came into view.

_Fuck!_

"It seems like today is my lucky day," she smiled, staring down at me like a cheetah ready to attack.

Her lips curled up into a wicked grin as she stepped forward. "You know, I always wondered what color bra Isabella Swan wore. Pink. How fitting, I bet it was as expensive as your dye job."

I wanted to step back. Actually I wanted to run but that wouldn't have helped. She probably would have followed.

"You don't want to talk about this," I told her while pulling my shirt over my head. "You want to kick my ass."

"When a slut moves in on my man," she sneered. "I get territorial."

"I don't want your man, Roxanne. I got my own."

"Oh, shut up. Girls like you want everyone, just so you can have them when you decide you want them." As she was talking, she was getting more pissed off. "I heard you talking shit about me. You think you'll all that, Miss High and Mighty. Just cause EJ shows you attention don't think he wants you, its all for your looks. Let's see how much he'll want you with a busted lip and a black eye. "

I tuned out looking at her at Roxanne walking towards me. Looking at her I could tell she knew the importance of keeping the image I held, while she didn't care what happened to her.

"Answer me!" she yelled.

I guess I must have missed the question because I don't know what I'm supposed to answer.

The consequences of me coming home bruised and having been in a fight would ruin my mother and caused to much damage to keep under control. She'll be furious and blame everything on me for not preventing it. I hope to God she doesn't start talking about sending Aaron away again.

When stressful stuff happens, my parents start talking about sending Aaron away. As if sending him away will magically solve all of the Swan's problems.

_Sending me away might be better._

"Don't you think coach would come looking for me soon? Do want to get suspended?" I know, lame question. But it's all about buying time.

She chuckles a dark one, "You think I give a shit if I get suspended?"

_Not really, but it was worth a try._

Instead of cowering against my locker, I stand tall. Roxanne tries to push my shoulder, but I manage to swat her arm away.

I'm about to get in my first fight. A fight I'm going to lose. My heart feels like it's about to come out my ass.

My whole life I've avoided things like this, but this time I can't avoid this. I have no choice.

_I wonder if I can pull the fire alarm to avoid this, I've seen it work in movies._

But unfortunately I don't see one of those little red boxes.

"Roxanne leave her alone."

We turn around to the sound of a girl's voice. It's Alice. A non friend. A non friend who probably just saved my face.

"Ally, stay out of my business," Roxy growls.

Ally comes towards us, her black hair spiked in different angles. She's so small, I'm more afraid of her getting hurt than myself. "Don't fuck with her, Roxy."

"And, why not?" She asked feigning confusion. "Because you think you're BFF's with rich bitch here now that you both wave stupid ass pom-poms together?"

Ally put her hand on her hips and pursed her lips. "You're mad at EJ, that's why you're acting like a bitch."

At the mention of EJ, Roxanne visibly tensed up. Her body went rigid. "Shut up Ally, you don't know anything."

"I'm his best friend," she smirked. "I know _everything_."

"Oh yeah, how so?"

I felt stupid standing behind them awkwardly. Roxanne turns her fury on Ally and begins yelling in what I think is Spanish.

But Ally doesn't back off, "Roxy, we're in AMERICA. Speak English."

"Look, Alice" Roxy sneered. "Hop off and let me handle mine."

"No!" she growled right back. "Fuck with her and you fuck with me. And how do you expect to get EJ back if you fight his best friend?"

Alice might be small but she's standing up to Roxanne. And she's holding her own, I can tell by the way Roxy is backing off.

"Is there a party and you didn't invite the rest of the class?" Coach appears behind Alice.

"Nope," Roxy smiles innocently. "We're just having a little chat."

"Well, then, I suggest you chat after school instead of during class. Miss Swan and Miss Brandon, join the rest of the class in the gym. Miss Avila, go to where you're supposed to be."

Coach walked back into the gym and left us alone in silence. Ally and Roxy held an intense stare before Roxy turned towards me.

Pointing a red painted claw at me she nearly growled, "Stay away from him. Or next time Ally won't be here to save you."

Then walks out the locker room, but not before making Alice move out the way for her pass.

"Thanks," I softly say to Ally.

"It's no problem," she smiled. "That was kind of fun."

"Fun?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Yeah," she laughed. "I've been dying to tell her off since her and EJ broke up. I should be thanking you."

"Well," I smiled. "You're welcome."

"You know," she bounced, appearing next to me with her arm around my waist. "I know I said we couldn't be friends but I think we could."

Her smile faded a little when I guess she realized who she was talking to. "Sorry. I know you probably don't hang with people from the _'ghetto'._" She used air quotes.

I pulled her back as we walked through the doors leading towards the gym. Alice was beautiful from her multiple piercings to her duel-colored hair, her tattoo and her kind eyes. "I think we can be great friends."

She turned serious for a moment, "Just don't start coming around BK. I got a rep to protect." She smiled and burst out laughing.

Yeah this was the start of a good friendship.

* * *

_Edward_

"You almost done with the Honda? It's time to close up," my boss Enrique says to me. I work at his auto body shop everyday after school, to help my mom pay rent, to get away from the Bloods for awhile, and because I'm damn good at fixing cars.

Covered in grease and oil, I roll out from under the Civic. "I'll be done in a sec."

"Good, cause the guys been on my ass for the past three days."

I tighten the last bolt and walk over to him, wiping my dirty hands on a shop cloth. "Can I have a favor?"

"Shoot."

"Can I have a day off next week? There's this chem project at school," I explain the whole project, "and we're supposed to meet up with our partners."

"Mrs. Cullen as in Esme Platt Cullen, is still teaching?" he laughs out loud.

"Yeah, you know her?"

He nods his head chuckling, "She taught at my high school for a few years. You'd think her parents were parole officers the way she loves discipline. You don't forget a nightmare like Cullen. But I'm sure having Isabella Swan as a partner - "

"How did you hear about her?" I asked confused.

"Marcus came by yesterday and told me about the rich bitch that's your partner. He's jealous you got a hot partner with long legs and big..." Enrique moves his hands over his chest. "Well, you know."

"Yeah, I know." I smirked, just thinking about them makes me hot, "What about taking Thursday off?"

"No problem." Enrique clears his throat. "You know, the Rick asked about you yesterday."

Rick, the guy you runs our district's Blood from the inside. "Sometimes I hate," I stumbled over my words. "This."

"You're stuck in it," He sighs. "Like the rest of us. Never let anyone hear you question your commitment. If he suspects you disloyal you'll become the enemy so fast, you're head will spin. You're a smart kid, EJ. Play it safe."

Enrique is an OG – Original Gangster – because he has proven himself to the Bloods a long time ago. Moved up in the ranks. He paid his dues, so now he can sit back a watch the younger members in the front lines. According to him, I've just gotten my feet wet and I have along time to go before Jasper and I get OG status.

"Smart?" I laughed. "I bet my bike I could get the rich girl to sleep with me."

"Fuck!" he laughed. "Forget everything I said. You my friend are a dumbass. Girls like them don't go for guys like us. And soon you're going to be a dumbass without a ride."

Fuck my cockiness, I'm beginning to think he's right. How the fuck did I ever think I could lure the very beautiful, very rich Bella Swan into my very poor, very dark life?

A horn beeps loudly in front of the garage.

Enrique presses the button to raise the door.

Richie's car comes screeching in. "Close the door," he orders. "The cops are following."

Enrique slams his fist back down on the button, "What the hell did you do." He turns off all the lights in the shop too.

Roxanne is here, in the back seat. _Big surprise there. _

Her eyes are bloodshot. From drugs or alcohol, one of them.

And she's been messing around with whoever is back there with her, because I know all to well what she looks like when she's been messing around.

"Raul tried to smoke a Latin King," Roxy slurs. "But he's got shit aim."

"Bitch," Raul yells turning towards her. "You try shooting a moving target when Richie is driving."

"Shit guys, shut up!" These are the first words out of Jason's mouth, the guy who's in the back seat with Roxy. "The cops might be outside."

Everyone ducks as the police shine a flashlight through the windows. I crouch behind a tool drawer, holding my breathe. If these idiots get me locked up, I'll kill them myself. The last thing I need is attempted murder on my record. I've been able to refrain from getting arrested, but one day my luck might run out.

Enrique faces saddens me, it shows exactly what he's thinking, _I've finally saved enough to open my shop and four high school punks are going to ruin it. _

The cops jiggle the door and after a minute or so give up and drive away.

"Shit," Richie gasps. "That was close."

"Too close," Enrique's face composes itself. "Wait ten then get out of here and stay out of trouble."

Roxy steps out the car, well more like trips, "Hi EJ. I missed you tonight."

I look behind her straight at Jason, "Yeah sure looks like you missed me."

"Jason? Oh, I don't like him," she coos, coming closer. "I'm still waiting for you to come back to me."

"Not gonna happen."

"Is it because of your stupid chem partner," she sneered, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at her.

"Bella," I growled, pulling her hands away. "Has nothing to do with you and me. I hear you've been talking shit to her. Threatening her."

"Did Ally tell you that?" her eyes narrowed.

I couldn't explain it but when Ally came to me and told me what happened in the locker room, I had this over powering urge to protect her.

"Just back off," I say ignoring her question. "or you'll have a lot more to deal with than a bitter ex-boyfriend."

"Are you bitter, EJ?" she smiled. "Because you don't act bitter. You act like you don't give two shits about me."

She's right. After I found her sleeping around, it took me a while to get over it, get over her. I wonder what the other guys were giving her that I couldn't.

"I used to give two shits," I smiled sweetly. "But now I don't."

"Fuck you Edward."

I tense at the mention of my given name, she knows I hate that. "Go suck a nut bitch."

"Lover's spat?" Richie muses from the hood of his car.

Simultaneously, we both answer, "Shut up Richie!"

Roxy whips around and heads back into the back seat, pulling Jason's face to hers and starts a heated make-out session.

Richie grimaces, "We're out dude, open the door."

Enrique pushes the button and Raul opens the passenger door, "You coming EJ?" I lift my eyebrow in question. "Jazz is fighting this King tonight in Cooper park. We need you, you know King's never shoot the fair."

Jazz never told me about a fight. He probably knew I'll try to talk him out of it.

Sometimes my best friend is an idiot, all I know is Ally better not be there, "I'm in." I jump into the front seat, leaving Raul in the back with the love birds.

We slow down a block before the park. The tension is so thick I can taste it. _Where is Jasper?_ He's a good fighter but everyone has lost a battle at some point, even me.

It's dark already. Pitch black, and I can see shadows moving, making my hair stand on end. Everything looks menacing, even the trees blowing in the wind. During the day Cooper park looks like any other park, except the Blood graffiti on the handball court. Marking this park as our territory.

"There he is," I whisper-shout, pointing to the two silhouettes a few feet from the swings. I can tell its Jazz because of the half crouched stance he takes. He looks like a lion, ready to pounce.

As one pushes the other, I jump out of the still moving car because walking down the street are five more Kings. I push away the thought that we could possibly die tonight and thank God that Jazz left Ally home.

I rush towards Jazz and the King before the rest of his friends reach him. Jasper of course is putting up an awesome fight, but the other guy is like worming his way out of Jazz's grasp. I roughly grab the hood of the King fighting my friend. I pull him up and deck him so hard.

Before he's able to stand and face me, I glare at Jazz.

"I can take him, EJ." Jazz groans.

"Him," I say pointing at King on the floor. "But not them."

Now that I have a closer look, I realize these guys are new. All fresh members. Full of vodka, ego, and pride. New members I can take, as long as they shoot the fair.

Richie, Raul, Roxy, and Jason stand next to me. I have to admit we're an intimidating bunch, even Roxy. She can hold her own in a fight, even against a dude. Her nails are downright deadly.

The guy I pulled off Jazz stands and points up to me, "You are dead."

"Listen short stuff, go back to your turf and leave this place to us."

Short stuff points to my friend, "he stole my steering wheel."

I look over at Jazz, knowing it had to be something stupid like that to get his ass in a fucking fight. He doesn't even have a car.

When I glance back at short stuff, I notice he now has a switchblade in his hand. And it's aiming right at me.

After I fight these kings. I'm killing my best friend.

**Hit the little green button!  
Its makes me happy!**


	7. Chapter 6: Almost

Almost

_Bella_

My chemistry partner hasn't been in school since we received our projects. A week later he finally decides to strut into class.

It pisses me off because no matter how bad my home life is, I come to school.

I slam my books onto to lab table, "Nice of you to show up."

"Nice of you to notice," he says as he pulls off his bandanna.

Mrs. Cullen walks into class. When she sees EJ, I think I see a flash of relief show. But as fast as it comes it disappears. Squaring her shoulders, she says, "I was going to give you a pop quiz today. But instead I'll have you work with your partners in the library. Rough outlines of your projects are due in two weeks people, so I hope you'll get it done."

As the class files out the classroom, Mike and I hold hands as we walk to the library. Ej is somewhere behind us, with Ally and his friends.

Mike squeezes my hand softly. "Wanna get together after practice?"

"I can't. After poms I have to go home."

Maria quit on Saturday and my mom freaked out. Until she hires someone else I have to help out more at home.

He stops and pulls his hand from mine. "Shit Isabella. You gonna make some time for me, or what?"

"You can come over," I offer.

"So I can watch you take care of your brother? No thanks. Not to be a prick but I want some alone time. Just me and you."

_Not to be a prick. _I wanted to yell and scream at the top of my lungs. He used to idolize my brother.

But instead I stay quiet, "I know."

"What about Friday?"

I should be with Aaron, but my relationship with Mike is on the rocks and if I don't fix it soon, I'll be left sitting in the dust, while he moves on to the next girl.

I can't let him think that I don't want to be with him, "Friday works for me."

Before we seal our plans with a kiss, EJ clears his throat loudly in front of us, "No PDA. School rules. Besides, she's my partner dickhead. Not yours."

"Shut up Masen," Mike mutters, then joins Tanya.

I put my hands on my hips and glare at EJ, "Since when are you concerned with school rules?"

"Since you became my chem partner. Outside chemistry, you're his. In chemistry, you're mine."

"Want to find your club and pull me by my hair into the library," I scoffed.

"I'm not a Neanderthal. Your boyfriend is the ape, not me."

"Then stop acting like one."

All of the work tables in the library were taken, so we're forced to find a corner in the back of the library in the secluded nonfiction section and sit on the carpet. I set my books down and realize that EJ is staring at me, almost as if he looks long enough he might be able to see the real me.

_Good Luck. _No chance of that ever happening. I hide myself from everyone except Rose.

I stare back, because two can play this game.

On the surface he looks invincible. But the scar above his left eyebrow tells everyone the truth. Edward Masen is in fact human.

His shirt outlines muscles you can only get from manual labor or working out regularly.

When my eyes meet his gaze, time stops. Those green eyes pierce mine, and I can swear that its as if in this moment he senses the real me. The one without the attitude, without the facade.

Just Bella.

"What would it take for you to go out with me?" he asks.

"You're not serious."

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

Mrs. Cullen wanders by us, saving me from answering. "I'm keeping my eyes on you two. EJ, we missed you last week. What happened?"

"I kinda fell onto a knife."

She shakes her head in disbelief, then moves away to harass other partners.

I look at EJ, wide-eyed. "A knife? You're kidding right?"

"Nope. I was cutting a tomato, and wouldn't ya know the thing flung up and sliced my shoulder open. The doctor stapled me back together. Wanna see?" he asks as he starts pulling up his sleeve.

I slap a hand over my eyes. "EJ, please don't gross me out. And I don't believe your story for a second, you were in a knife fight."

"You've never answered my question," he says, not admitting or denying my theory about his wound. "What would it take for you to go out with me?"

"Nothing. I wouldn't go out with you."

"I bet if we make out you'll change your mind," he smirked.

"As if that'll ever happen."

"Your loss." EJ stretches his long legs in front of him, his chem book resting in his lap. He looks at me with his emerald green eyes that are so intense I swear they could hypnotize someone. "You ready?"

For a second, as I'm staring into those green eyes, I wonder what it would be like to kiss EJ.

My gaze drops to his lips. For less than a second, I can almost feel them coming closer.

Would his lips be hard on mine, or soft?

Is he a slow kisser, or hungry and fast like his personality?

"For what?" I whisper, leaning closer.

"The project," he says. "Hand warmers. Cullen's class. Chemistry."

_Shit! _I shake my head, clearing all ridiculous thoughts from my overactive teenage mind.

_Sleep deprived, that's it. I'm sleep deprived. _

"Bella?"

"What?" I say, staring blindly at the words on the page. I can't remember the last time someone called me Bella. "What did you call me?"

"Bella," he shrugged. "Isabella is too long, I like Bella better."

"My brother used to call me that," I smiled softly.

"You look like you wanted to kiss me."

I forced a laugh. _I'm an idiot. _"Yeah, right."

"Nobody's watching if you want to, you know, try it. Not to brag but I'm sort of an expert."

He gave me a lazy smile, the kind that was probably used to melt girls hearts all over the world.

"EJ, you're not my type."

I need to tell him something to stop him from looking at me like he's planning to do things to me I've only heard about.

"You only like rich guys?"

"Stop. That." I say through gritted teeth.

"What?" He's getting serious all of a sudden, "It's the truth, ain't it?"

Mrs. Cullen pops out in front of us again, "How's the outline coming?"

I put on a fake smile, "Peachy."

I pull out the research I had done in the week he was gone and got down to business while Mrs. Cullen watches. "I did some research on the hand warmers. We need to dissolve sixty grams of sodium acetate and one hundred millimeters of water at seventy degrees."

"Wrong."

I look up and realize Mrs. Cullen is gone, "Um excuse me?"

EJ folds his arms across his chest. "You're wrong."

"No. I'm not."

"You think you've never been wrong before?"

He says it as if I'm some ditzy rich bimbo, which sets my blood boiling. "Sure I have," I make my voice sound like one of those Southern débutantes, "Why, just last week I bought Victoria's Secret Beauty Rush Pink lip gloss when the Cherry Red would have looked better with my complexion. Needless to say the purchase was a total disaster." I wonder if he believes it, or from my tone realizes I'm being sarcastic. "Haven't you ever been wrong before?"

"Absolutely," he smirks. "Last week, when I robbed the bank over by the Walgreens, I told the teller to hand over all the fifties he had in the till. What I really should have asked for was the twenties, cause there are always way more twenties than fifties."

Okay, so he did get that I was putting on an act. And he gave it right back to me with his own ridiculous scenario. I put my hand on my chest and gasped, "What a tragedy."

"So I guess we could both be wrong."

I was stubborn, something I got from my father, Charlie. "Not about chemistry. I'm right about this."

"Wanna bet?" he smiled. "If I'm right, you kiss me."

"And if I'm right?"

"Name it," He stated simply, leaning back against the book shelf.

Mr. Macho's ego is about to be taken down a notch, and I'm all too happy to be the one to do it. "If I win you take me and the class project seriously. No teasing, no making ridiculous comments."

"Deal. I'd feel terrible if I didn't tell you I have photographic memory."

It was my turn to smirk, "I'd feel terrible if I didn't tell you I copied this information straight from the textbook."

"It needs to be cooled at twenty degrees. And it needs to be dissolved at one hundred degrees not seventy," he said confidently.

I scan the page of my textbook and then my notes, "Oh, yeah. One hundred degrees." I look up at him in complete shock, "You're right."

"You gonna kiss me now or later?"

"Right now," I smile. I can tell this shocks him from the way his hands go still. At home, my life is dictated by my mom and dad. At school it's different. I need to keep it that way, because if I have no control in every aspect of my life I might as well be a mannequin.

"Really?" he whispers quietly.

"Yeah." I take one of his hands in mine. His breathing slowed as I sat up on my knees and leaned into him. I'm ignoring the fire that's shooting up my arm at this moment. I'm nervous, but I'm the one in control.

I can feel him restraining himself. He's letting me make the first move, which is a good thing. I'm afraid of what this boy would do if he let loose.

I place his hand against my cheek so it cupped my face and I hear him groan. I want to smile because his reaction proves I have the power.

He's unmoving as our eyes meet. Again time stops.

I turn my head into his hand and kiss the inside of his palm.

"There, I kissed you." I smiled and turned back towards my textbook, efficiently ending this game.

Mr. Big Bad Gang Member with the ego got bested by the ditzy, rich bimbo.

* * *

_Edward_

"You call that a kiss?"

"Yep."

Okay, so I'm in shock the girl put my hand on her creamy cheek. Damn, you'd think I _was_ on drugs by the way my body reacted.

She had me totally under her spell a minute ago. Then the pretty witch turned my game around so she was the one with the upper hand.

She surprised me, I give her that. I laugh, deliberately calling attention to us because I know it's exactly what she doesn't want.

"Shh," Bella whispers, hitting my shoulder to shut me up.

When I laugh louder, she whacks my arm with the heavy chem book.

My bad arm. _Damn it! _

I wince, "Ow!"

The cut on my bicep feels like a million little bees are stinging it. _Motherfucking piece of shit! Son of a bitch! That shit hurt like a motherfucker!_

She bites her Victoria's Secret Pink frosted bottom lip, which in my opinion looks fine on her.

Though I wouldn't mind seeing her in Cherry Red color, too.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked.

"Yes," I say through gritted teeth as I concentrate on her lip gloss instead of the pain.

"Good."

I lifted my sleeve and examine my wound, which now, thanks to Bella, has blood trickling from one of the staples the doctor at the free clinic put in it after the fight at the park with the King. Bella's got a pretty good whack for someone who probably weighs a buck ten soaking wet.

She sucked in her breath and scooted away, "Oh my God! I really didn't mean to hurt you, EJ. Really, I didn't. When you threatened to show your scar, you lifted your left sleeve."

"I wasn't really going to show you," I admit. "I was fucking with you. It's okay."

Geez, you'd think the girl never saw red blood before. Then again, her blood probably runs blue, so this might be a surprise.

"No, it's not okay," she insisted while shaking her head. "Your stitches are bleeding."

"They're staples," I try to correct her and lighten the mood in the process. The girl is even paler than usual. And she's breathing heavy, almost as if she's panting. If she passes out, I swear I'm losing the bet with my boys. If she can't handle a little streak of blood, how's she going to handle having sex with me?

Unless we're not naked, so she doesn't have to see my scars. Or if it's dark, then she can pretend I'm someone white bred and rich.

_Wait, Fuck that! I want the lights on. _

I want to feel all of her against me and want her to know it's me she's with not some ignorant jock head.

"EJ, are you okay?" Bella asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

_Should I tell her I was spacing out while thinking about us having sex? Nah._

Mrs. C passes by and notices the small line of blood snaking its way down my forearm and staining the sleeve of my white shirt, "Isabella, help him to the nurse. EJ, next time come to school with that thing bandaged."

"Don't I get sympathy," I whine. "I'm bleeding to death here."

Bella lifts my books off my lap. "Come'on," she whispers in a shaky voice.

"I can hold my books," I try and explain, but she cuts me off and she pulls me by the stomach of my shirt out the library.

She's still walking ahead and pulling me along. Do you think if I tell her I need help walking because I feel faint, she'll help? Maybe I should stumble, but knowing her she probably won't care.

Right before we reach the nurse's office, she turns around and her hands are shaking. "I'm so sorry, EJ. I d-didn't m-mean ..."

Okay, so she's freaking out. If she cries, I won't know what to do. I'm not used to crying chicks. I don't think Roxy cried once during our relationship. In fact, I doubt she even has tear ducts.

"Um... you okay?" I ask slowly.

"If this gets around, I'm never going to live it down. Oh God if Mrs. Cullen calls my parents I'm dead. Or at least I'll wish I was dead." She continues rambling and shaking, as if she's a car with bad shocks and no brakes. "... and my mom will blame it on me. It's my fault, I know. But she'll freak out on me and then I'll have to explain and hope she – "

Before she can get another word out I yell, "Bella!" The girl looks up at me with an expression so confused, I don't know whether to feel sorry for her or stunned she's rambling and can't seem to stop. "You're the one freaking out."

Her eyes, usually a clear and bright chocolate brown, are now dull and blank as if she's not really here. She looks down and around and everywhere except directly at me, "No, I'm not. I'm fine."

"The hell you are. Look at me."

She hesitates, "I'm fine. Just forget everything I just said."

"If you don't look at me, I'm going to bleed all over the floor and need a fucking transfusion. Look at me, damn it!" I pull her chin up to face me and that damn spark shoots up my arm again.

"What?" she shouts. "If you want to tell me that my life is out of control, I am already aware of that."

I couldn't help myself, but I didn't want to let go of her face. I ran my fingers down the length of her jaw, "I know you didn't mean to hurt me. It's fine, I'm alive."

"Don't try to make me feel better," she says, as she pulls her face away from me. "I hate you, you know."

_Ah, a beautiful moment ruined._

"I hate you too. Now please move so the janitor doesn't have to mop up all my blood."

Instead of moving out the way, my very beautiful, very bitchy chem partner opens the door to the office for me. _Gasp!_

"He's bleeding," she yells out towards Ms. Petrie, the school nurse.

Ms. Petrie has me sit down on the examine table, "What happened here?"

I look over at Bella, she has a worried look on her face, as if she's concerned I might die right then and there.

I hope to God that's what the Angel of Death looks like before I kick the bucket. I'd be more than happy go to hell if a face like Bella's was greeting me.

"My staples opened up," I tell the nurse. "No big deal."

"And how did that happen?" The nurse asks as she dabs something on my arm. I hold my breath as I wait for the stinging to recede. I'm also not about to narc on my partner when I'm trying to seduce her.

"I hit him," Bella squeaks.

Ms. Petrie turns around stunned, "_You _hit him?"

"By accident," I chime in, not having a clue why I suddenly wanted to protect this girl who hates me and would rather flunk a chem class than have to be partnered with me.

My plans with Bella are not working. The only feeling she has admitted to having towards me in hatred. But the thought of Chris on my bike was more painful than this antiseptic crap that's being rubbed onto my arm.

I've got to get Bella alone, if I ever have a chance of this bet working in my favor. Does her freak-out really mean that she doesn't hate me?

I've never seen the girl do anything not scripted or 100 percent intentional. She's a robot or so I thought.

She's always looked and acted like a princess on camera every time I've seen her. Who knew my bloody arm would break her.

I look over at Bella. She more focused on my arm, I wish we were back at the library. I swear back there she was thinking about getting it on with me.

I'm sporting a hard on right now because of it.

And right in front out the school nurse. Thank God Ms. Petrie finished and is walking away from me.

Where's a large chem book when you need one?

"Let's hang Thursday after school. You know, to work on the outline," I tell her for two reasons.

One, I need to stop thinking about getting naked with her in front of the nurse.

Two, I want Bella to myself.

"I'm busy Thursday."

Probably with the dickhead. Obviously she rather be with that idiot than me.

"Friday then," I offer.

I'm testing her, I probably shouldn't. Testing a girl like Bella Swan can seriously put a damper on my ego.

Although I caught her at a time when she's vulnerable and still shaking from seeing my blood.

I admit I'm a manipulative asshole.

She bites her bottom lip that she thinks is glossed with the wrong color, "I can't Friday either."

My hard on is officially deflated.

"What about Saturday morning?" she offers. "We can meet at the public library on third ave."

"You sure you can pencil me into your busy schedule?"

"Shut up. I'll meet you there at ten."

"It's a date," I laugh.

Ms. Petrie is obviously eavesdropping while she finishes wrapping my arm with the dorky gauze.

Bella gathers her books and throws me an evil little smirk, "It's not a date."

My hard on is back.

I grab my books and hurry into the hallway after her. She's walking alone. The loudspeaker hasn't had the bell sound yet, leaving the hallway completely empty.

"It might not be a date but you owe me a kiss. I always collect my debts."

My chemistry partner's eyes go from dull to shining mad and full of fire.

_Mmm, dangerous._

I wink at her, "And don't sweat about what lip gloss to wear on Saturday. You'll just have to reapply it after we make out."

Bella's body tensed and she turned sharply.

"Keep dreaming Masen," she shouted, as her hips rocked back and forth down the hallway.

Oh, hell yeah I'll keep dreaming. Sooner or later she'll come around and when she does, I'll have my bike and a new car.

Not only that but bragging rights that I tapped the star basketball's player, leading cheerleader.

Turning and going to my next class I felt a tiny twinge of guilt over what was going to happen by Thanksgiving.

**Sorry Sorry Sorry!  
I don't expect forgiveness  
School and Work have been HELL!**

Sorry Sorry Sorry  
Review please :( 


	8. Chapter 7: Complicated

Complicated

_Bella_

I know one thing for sure, I am not making out with Edward Masen.

Thankfully Mrs. Cullen had us busy all week, doing experiments, giving us no time to talk. Although every time I looked at EJ's bandaged arm it reminded me of when I hit him.

I'm tried not to think about him while I got ready for my date with Mike. But it was pointless he was on my mind all day.

On Saturday morning I woke up to my mother screaming. Throwing the covers back, I rushed out of bed and ran down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about.

Aaron was in his wheelchair, which was being pushed up to the kitchen table. Food is all over his mouth and splattered on his shirt and pants.

He looks like a little kid instead of a twenty year old.

"Aaron if you do that again, you're going to your room!" my mom yelled, then places a bowl of his blended food on the table.

Aaron swipes the bowl to the ground. My mom gasps and then narrows her eyes at my big brother.

"I'll do it!" I yell, rushing to my brother.

My mom doesn't know how to deal with my brother, she's never hit him. But her frustration is in overdrive, which stings just as much.

"Don't baby him Isabella," My mother shouted again. "If he doesn't eat, he'll be tube fed. Would you like that?"

I hate when she does this. She'll talk about the worst possible scenario and not work on fixing what's wrong. When my brother looks at me, I know he knows what's wrong.

My mom points her finger at Aaron, then at the food on the floor, "That's why I haven't taken you to a restaurant in months."

"Mom, stop. You don't need to escalate the situation. He's already upset. Why make it worse?"

"And what about me?"

Tension starts building, beginning inside my veins and spreading to my fingertips and toes. It bubbles up and bursts with such a force I couldn't keep it inside. "This isn't about you! Why does it always go back to you?" I screamed. "Mom, can't you see he's hurting? Instead of yelling, why don't you figure out what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong," she yelled, pulling out her pill bottle. "My son was fine. My son was happy. Look what you did to him."

I stood stunned. I knew she blamed me. Hell, I even blamed me. But she has never said it out loud to me before.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's not always about you Isabella," she said mockingly. "It's time for you to grow up. This has gone on long enough. Isabella, take your car and go to JFK and pick up your father. His flight comes in at twelve. When he gets here, we'll sort out everything."

She stormed out the kitchen and went back to whatever it is she was doing.

I grabbed a washcloth and sat down on the ground next to my brothers legs.

"Rwella," he gurgled, patting my head.

I shook my head and continued to clean off his pants.

"Rwella," he said more forcefully.

I slowly looked up and my tear filled eyes met his chocolate brown ones. My brother and I looked nothing alike. I looked like my dad, while he resembled my mom.

"What's wrong?" said a male computerized voice. Aaron has a personal communication device. My brother is still smart he just can't speak properly anymore. A result of a traumatic brain injury, and his Parkinson's disease, causing him to be immobile and have a speaking problem .

"Nothing," I tried to smile, but I don't think it looked convincing because he gave a look that said so.

He hit a couple of buttons on his computer screen, "Truth."

I looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry brother bear. I wish I could take it back. All of it. I would take it all away. Please, I'm so sorry."

I was already crying while he hit a bunch of other buttons, "Not your fault."

"But it is," I shouted. "If it wasn't for me you'd be fine. It should be me. It's all my fault Aaron."

"Don't cry."

I chuckled softly, wiping my face. After I finished cleaning him off, I fed him the last of his food.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked him. "I have a couple of hours before I have to go get dad."

He tapped his screen and the checkers game popped up.

"Checkers?" I smiled smugly. "You're going down big brother."

About an hour later and five losses in, I gave up.

"You win bro," I laughed pushing away from the kitchen table.

He tapped some more buttons and grinned crookedly "Loser."

"Hey, hey, hey. Remember I'm your little sister." I rolled my eyes as he grin got wider. "Come'on Aaron its almost ten, I'll roll you into the living while I get ready."

After I got my jeans and shirt on, I picked my lip gloss up off my chemistry book.

_Chemistry Book?_

Shit, EJ!

I yanked out my cell phone and went through my phone book. Then I realized, he never gave me his number. Figuring out that she might be the only one able to give me his number, I dialed hers.

"Hey Bella," Ally's voice sung like bells. "I can't really talk, I'm at work."

"Hey Ally. It's no problem. I just need EJ's cell number."

"Um, okay but he doesn't have minutes on his kick. I can give you his house."

"Whichever way I could get in contact with him would be great."

She gave me his house number, with a warning that he might not be home. Guilt set in as I thought about him waiting for me at the library. I was the one who didn't trust him to show, but I'm the one that was about to flake. He must be furious.

_Ugh, I'm feeling sick._

"Hwello?" a girl's voice answers.

"Hi," I took a deep breath. "Is EJ there?"

"No, he not here."

The girl doesn't sound more than four years old.

"Lyric, what did I tell you about answering the phone?" I hear a older woman say in the background.

"Sworry Nana," she says quietly, as I hear a shuffle that sounds like the phone is being handed off.

"Who's this?" the older woman asks.

"Mrs. Masen?"

"This is she."

I realize I'm chipping the nail polish off my nails. "This is Bella Swan, Edward's chemistry partner. I was wondering if I could speak to him."

"I'm sorry sweetie," she answered sweetly. "He's not here, but I can take a message."

I took another really deep breath, "Can you tell him, I'm sorry I missed our study session this morning and if he could please give me a call when he can."

"Sure," she said happily. "What's your number?"

"It's …."

* * *

_Edward_

I've been waiting at the library for an hour. Okay, so it's been an hour and a half. Before ten, I sat outside on the steps. At ten I came inside and stood looking at the display case. At ten forty-five I sat on a couch in the teen section and started reading my chemistry book.

Now it's eleven and she still isn't here.

I could go hang out with my friends, I should. But I have a stupid urge to find out why she ditched me. I'd tell myself its an ego thing, but in the back of my mind I'm worried about her.

She had hinted before that her mom was a little crazy. Doesn't she realize she's eighteen and can leave home if she wanted? If it's that bad, why stay?

Because her parents are rich.

If I left home, my new life wouldn't be so different from my old one. For her, losing everything her parents give her is probably a fate worse than death.

I'm left standing in this library looking like a complete idiot. She's probably playing games with me, and I hate games I can't win.

I walk out to my bike with my tail between my legs, wondering if I should feel like a kicked dog or an angry pit bull.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mom!" I shouted. "I'm home!"

"Eddie!" came the small happy scream from Lyric.

"How's my baby girl?" I chuckled, catching her in my arms and spinning her around.

"Me not a baby. Me a big girl," she laughed, as I tickled her.

"Oh I'm sorry," I laughed. "How's my big girl doing?"

"Edward Masen, put her down," my mom ordered. "Lyric your lunch is on the table. Go."

I rolled my eyes as I set her down which caused her to burst out giggling. I was about to head back into my room for a nap when my mom called me.

"Oh Edward," she said. "A girl called for you. Bella, I think it was. Said she was sorry for not being able to make it but she left here number, it's on the fridge."

I perked up when my mom said she left her number, but she was probably going to come up with a lame excuse on why she couldn't make it.

That was something I really didn't want to hear. I retreated back to my room and threw myself on my bed, shoving my face into the pillow and succumbing to a dreamless nap.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Drink some beer and stop looking so depressed," Jazz said throwing me a Corona. I told him about Bella blowing me off this morning, and all he did was shake his head as if I should have expected it.

I catch the bottle in one hand before it hits the ground and smashes. I pop the cap off and take a huge gulp.

Luis downs his beer in one gulp, "Roxy really screwed you up, you know."

"How's that?"

"You don't trust girls. Take Isabella Swan – "

I mentally cursed when he said her name.

"You're loose-talking, hickey-making, sexy ex-girlfriend Roxanne stabbed you in the back. So you're making a complete U-turn by stabbing Bella in the back."

I'm reluctantly listening to Luis as I grab another beer, "You're calling my chem partner a U-turn?"

"Yeah. But it's gonna backfire big-time man, because you actually like the girl. Admit it."

I don't want to admit it, "I only want her for the bet."

Jazz laughs so hard he stumbles and ends up sitting on the floor. "You my friend are so good at lying to yourself you're actually starting to believe the bullshit coming out your mouth. Those two girls are total opposites."

I grab my third beer. As I flip the top open, I think about the differences between Roxanne and Bella. Roxy's got sexy hazel colored, mysterious eyes. Bella's got seemingly innocent, brown ones. Will they be that way when I make love to her?

_Shit. Make love? _What the hell possessed me to think of Bella and love in the sentence.

I spend the next hour ingesting as much beer as possible. I'm feeling good enough not to think about anything.

A familiar female voice cuts through the numbness, "We're going to Brighton Beach to party, wanna come?"

I'm staring into hazel eyes. My brain is clouded and I'm dizzy, I know enough to register that even though hazel is close to chocolate brown, it isn't the same. I don't want chocolate. Chocolate confuses me too much.

There's something wrong here, but I can't pinpoint it. And when Hazel's lips are on mine, I don't care about anything except wiping Chocolate from my mind. Even if I remember that Hazel was bitter.

An hour later, I'm standing in water up to my waste. It makes me long to be a pirate and sail the lonely seas. I know I'm not on the open sea, but I'm not thinking clearly and being a pirate seems like a pretty good option. No worries and nobody with brown hair and brown eye's glaring at me.

Arms like tentacles wrap around me, "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Becoming a pirate," I murmur to the octopus.

The octopus's suction cups are kissing my back and moving their way to my face. Instead of scaring me, it feels good. I know this octopus, these tentacles.

"You'll be a pirate, I'll be a mermaid."

"Roxy," I say to octopus turned sexy mermaid, suddenly I'm aware I'm drunk and naked. Standing in the middle of the ocean, in the middle of September.

"Shh, let go and enjoy."

Roxy knows me well enough to make me forget about real life and help me focus on the fantasy. Her hands and body wrap around me. She feels weightless in the water. My hands go to the places I've been before and my body presses against familiar territory, but the fantasy doesn't come. And when I look back at the shore, the sounds of my friends remind me we have an audience. Roxy loves an audience.

I don't.

Grabbing my mermaid's hand I start walking back to shore.

Ignoring the comments from my friends, I tell Roxy to get dressed as I pull on my jeans. When we're dressed, I take her hand once again and we weave through the crowd until we find a vacant spot to sit.

I lean against a big rock and stretch out my legs. My ex-girlfriend straddles me, as if we never broke up and she never cheated on me. I feel trapped.

She takes a long drag of something stronger than a cigarette and passes it to me. I look at the small, wrapped joint. "It's not amped, is it?"

I'm wasted, but the last thing I need is narcs in my system on top of marijuana and beer. My mission is to be numb, not dead.

She puts it to my lips, "It's just Acapulco gold."

Maybe it'll work to wipe my memory for good and make me forget ex-girlfriends and bets of having hot sex with a girl who thinks I'm the scum of the earth.

I take the joint and inhale.

Roxy's hands move up my chest. "I can make you happy, EJ," she whispers. "Give me another chance."

Being high and drunk makes me confused. And when the image of Bella and Mike with their arms around each other at school yesterday forms in my head, I pull Roxanne closer.

I don't need a girl like Bella.

I need hot and spicy Roxanne, my lying little mermaid.

**Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know that the people I pictured for Aaron, Luis and Roxy on on my page.**

**Check out the links, its all there.**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Keep You

Keep You

_Bella_

Rose was able to convince Mike and I to go to Club Exit tonight, with her, Emmett, Tyler, and Tanya. It's a club in Greenpoint, Brooklyn. Mike hates to dance, so I ended up meeting a guy named Jake and dancing the whole night with him. He was an amazing dancer, and amazingly good-looking too. He was tall and dark, with his hair in a faux hawk, gorgeous dark eyes, and beautiful smile.

Funny thing is when he started to flirt, his eyes turned green and his hair turned into a messy disarray of bronze. _Talk about buzz kill._

After he gave me his number, with the promise that we can be friends, we headed back to Manhattan beach and to Rose's second home. Manhattan Beach was a private residential area to the west of Brighton Beach with a beautiful waterfront.

Rose and I were already on the beach setting up blankets, while Tanya was staying behind with the guys, who were taking out beer and wine coolers from the back of Mike's car.

"Emmett and I had sex last week," Rose blurts out. She might look like a sex goddess but she's really not as experienced as she seems.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," she blushed. "I know I wanted to wait but his parents were out of town and one thing led to another, and we did it."

"Wow. How was it?"

"I don't know," she smiled. "It was nice but kinda weird. He was very sweet afterwards too. He kept asking me if I was okay and later that night he came to my house and brought me three dozen roses. What about you and Mike?"

I sighed heavily, "Mike... wants to have sex."

"Every guy over the age of fourteen wants to have sex."

"I just don't want to. At least, not now."

She looked me straight in the eye, "Then it's your job to say no."

"How will I know when it's the right time?" I ask.

"You'll know it's the right time when you don't have to ask me about it," she smiled, running her fingers through my hair. "Listen the first time isn't fun or easy. It was kind of sloppy and most of the time I felt stupid. Opening yourself up to making mistakes and being vulnerable is what makes it beautiful and special with the person you love."

Could that be why I haven't wanted to do it with Mike? Maybe deep down inside I don't love him as much as I thought I did.

Tanya ran off with Tyler, while the rest of us stayed on the blankets surrounding a small bonfire we made out of sticks and wood.

It felt good sitting there with my friends and Mike. Almost normal. And for a little while I forgot about my chemistry partner, who's been occupying most of my thoughts lately.

After a while Rose and Em went for a walk, and left me leaning against Mike's chest. I grabbed another bottle of wine coolers. The guys have been drinking the beers. I brought the bottle to my lips and finished it off. I felt buzzed already. So I knew it wasn't going to end well.

"Izzy," Mike slurred. "When are we going to do it?"

"What?" I stuttered, crawling out of his embrace.

He didn't let me get far, he reached out and wrapped his long fingers around my wrist, squeezing.

"Ow," I cried. "Mike, you're hurting me."

"Isabella," he slurred. "I want to do it."

"Now?" Where everyone can see if they come back? You got to be kidding me, that's not romantic at all.

"Why not? We've waited long enough."

"You're drunk," I stated. "I wanted it to happen naturally."

"What's more natural than doing it outside."

"What if our friends see us? What about condoms?"

He looked serious for a second before pulling me closer, "I'll pull out."

"Sex means a lot to me," I mumbled, as his grip tightened and he nestled his face in the crook of my neck. "I want it to mean something to you too."

"It does. So let's do it already."

"What happened to you?" I cried, his vice grip bringing tears to my eyes. It would leave a bruise, that much I was sure of. "I feel like this summer changed you."

"Maybe it did," he said defensively pushing me out of his way. "Maybe I need more. Whoever heard of a senior being a fucking virgin? Everyone thinks we've done it, so let's just do it. Shit Izzy, you even let _EJ_ Masen think he could get into your pants."

I could feel the blood pulsing under the skin of my wrist. My heart also slammed into my chest the moment he said EJ's name. "You think I rather have sex with Edward than you?" I hate myself for thinking about my chem partner way to much. But right now I hate Mike for pointing it out to me. "What about Tanya?" I throw back, with what I hope was enough bite, "You two look cozy."

I was retreating backwards, away from him. But he was was walking towards me, "Get off it Iz! So some girl pays attention to me. At least someone does, you're to busy arguing with Masen. Everyone knows it's just foreplay."

The blood boiled under my skin and I raised my hand defensively, ready to slap him. Before I was able to react, he reached out and took hold of my wrist again and pushed me harshly to the ground.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Rosalie screamed, rushing past Mike and pulling him off him.

Mike was stronger, causing Emmett to jump in. "What the fuck Mike! You're hurting her. Get off!"

Emmett was able to pry Mike off me and I was finally able to get my knees out the sand and stand up, my sandals in my hand, "I want to go home."

"I'll go with you," Rose spoke, coming next to me.

"No," I said, feeling lightheaded. "I want to go alone."

"I don't want you going alone."

"I just want to be alone right now. I need to sort things out," I whispered, tears pooling in my eyes.

"Don't go into Brighton" she warned. "It's not safe."

"Isabella," Mike boomed. "Get back here."

I ignored him as I walked away towards the shoreline. Closing my eyes as the sand sank in between my toes, I breathed in the scent of the fresh cool air. For the first time I actually realize its really cold. Forgetting everything I continue to walk as I study the bruise already discoloring the skin of my wrist.

I continued to walking, only stopping to look over at the dark water. I hadn't realized how far I walked until I heard the music.

That and the sound of laughing made me freeze.

People wearing black and red bandannas in front of me clued me into the fact that I might have gone too far. And I'm actually kind of drunk.

"Look everyone! It's Isabella Swan. Manhattan Prep's sexiest cheerleader," a guy I didn't know laughed.

I scan the crowd for a familiar face. My gaze lands on EJ and I visibly sighed in relief, until my eyes focus of the world around him. Sitting in his lap facing him is Roxanne Avila.

Another guy advances on me, "You okay?"

I recognize this guy, it's Luis, one of EJ's friends.

"No," I mumbled, my head hurting more by the minute. "I don't know."

I stagger backwards and Luis reaches for my wrist before I hit the sand.

"Ow," I screamed as his light grip on my wrist hurt the bruise Mike left. He let go, alarmed and I fell to the ground.

"Luis?" EJ's voice called out. "Leave her alone."

EJ was caressing Roxy's shoulder, his lips mere inches from it. This is a nightmare and I want so badly to get away.

"EJ, shut up!" Luis yelled back. "I think she's hurt."

I scrambled to my feet and start to run. I can't run fast enough though, it feels like a dream where my feet are moving but I'm not going anywhere.

"Bella, wait!" a voice calls from behind me.

I turn around and come face to face with the guy that haunts my dreams.

Edward.

The guy who I hate. The guy who I can't get out of my head, no matter how hard I try.

"What the fuck Bella?" EJ says panting, "Luis said you were hurt." I'm stunned when he steps closer and wipes a tear from my cheek. "Don't cry. What's wrong?"

"Why do you like Roxy?" I ask as the world spins and I stumble backwards. "She's mean."

His hand bolts out to help me and I flinch when he grabs my bad wrist, so he stuffs his hand in his pockets. "Why the fuck do you care? You stood me up."

"I had stuff going on."

"Like what? Washing your hair or something like that."

_Or having my mother yell at me and me blame me for my brother's current way of life. _

I jab my finger into his chest, "You're an asshole."

"And you're a bitch," he stated as if it was a simple fact. "A bitch with a kick ass smile and eyes that can seriously screw with a motherfuckers head."

He winced, as if he didn't mean to say that. I was expecting him to say a lot of things but not that. That's when I noticed his bloodshot eyes. "You're high."

"Yeah, well you don't look to sober yourself. Maybe now is a good time for that kiss."

"No way."

Kiss EJ? Never. Although I've been thinking about it. A lot. More than I should. His lips are full and inviting.

"Fine. Kiss me," I whisper, stepping forward and leaning into him.

His hands are braced on my shoulders and slowing travel down. This is it. I'm going to kiss him and find out what it's like. He's dangerous and he mocks me. But he's sexy and beautiful. Being this close to him is exciting and my head spins.

His hands graze my bruise again and I flinched back.

"What's wrong?" he said, making me open my eyes.

He took my wrist delicately and examined it in the moonlight. There were clear marks of a hand print on the slightly swollen skin.

"Who did this?" he growled, looking me straight in the eye. "Who hurt you?"

"No one," I said snatching my arm back. "Its none of your business."

"Like hell it's not!" he yelled, fuming. "Tell me who the fuck put their hands on you."

I felt like shrinking back into myself, "Its nothing. I-I guess I deserved it."

"Who?" he asked a little more calmly.

"M-Mike."

EJ's eyes glazed over, "Where is he?"

I stuttered, I didn't know what to say. "He's probably with Rosalie. We were hanging out in Rosalie's beach house when he got upset at something I said, resulting in this."

I shrugged not knowing what else was left to be said, "Why do you care?"

"Because," he said slowly, pulling me back towards his friends. "I don't like guys that hit girls. It's not fucking proper."

EJ's hand felt warm in mine. My head was still spinning and I felt like I was about to pass out. But surprisingly for the first time tonight I felt safe.

* * *

_Edward_

I'm trying not to think about how her hand feels in mine. I'm trying not to think that for once in my life, I feel complete.

Thoughts of being a pirate and stealing her away to my ship race through my mind and suddenly it seems like a dream come true. Although I'm not a pirate and she's not my captured princess. We're just two teenagers who hate each other.

_Okay, so I don't really hate her._

Her tears are still sliding down her cheeks. I slide off my bandanna and hand it to her, "Here. Wipe your face."

I don't know what to say or do. I know for a fact that I want to beat the shit out of Mike Newton. But I'm currently alone with a very drunk Bella Swan. I'm not used to being alone with a sloppy-drunk girl, especially ones who turn me on. I can either take advantage of her in her fragile state and win the bet, or...

"Let me get you someone to drive you home," I say before my fucked up mind can think of a million ways to violate her tonight. I'm buzzed from alcohol and high, too. Besides she just got drunk and I don't know what the fuck happened between her and dick-face, but I don't want to push my luck tonight.

She purses her lips and pouts like a little kid, "No, I don't want to go home. Anywhere but home."

_Oh, fuck! I'm in trouble. _

She looks up at me, her eyes in the moonlight sparkling like rare, expensive jewels. "Mike thinks I want you, you know. He says our bickering is foreplay."

"Is it?" I ask, holding my breath to hear her response. Please, please let me remember the answer in the morning.

She looked like she was about to answer before she put her finger up, "Hold that thought."

She turned around and bent over to puke her guts out. I reached my hands out quickly to save her hair from the mess. When she's finished she's too weak to walk, she allows me to carry her the rest of the way back.

When she wrapped her arms around my neck, I sensed she needed someone to be a champion in life. Surely Mike isn't the one. But, I sure as hell ain't it either.

I heard a lot of locker room talk about what kind of experience Bella Swan has. So how come right now she looks so innocent? Sexy as fuck, but innocent.

All eyes are on me when I get close to my friends. They see a limp, rich girl in my arms and they immediately think the worst. That and she decided to fall asleep during the walk back.

"What did you do to her?" Luis asked rushing to my side.

Chris stands up and looks at me totally pissed off, "Shit! I lost the bet, didn't I?!"

"No, dumbass. I don't do passed-out chicks." Out of the corner of my eye I see a very pissed off Roxy. _Shit! _I fucked her over, I deserved her wrath.

I motion for Ally to come over, "Ally, I need you."

Ally looks up from her make-out session with Jazz. "What the fuck Masen? What the hell did you do to her?" She rushed over and moves the hair off her face. "What do you want me to do?"

"Help me get her out of here. I'm wasted and I took the train here. You're the only one I know with a car."

"It's my dad's," she shook her head. "You do realize that she has a boyfriend."

_Damn, it! _Stop reminding me. "I need your help, Al. Not a lecture. I've got Jazz and Luis giving me crap already."

Ally held up her hands as a show of peace. "I'm just pointing out facts. You're a smart guy, E. Add it up. No matter how much you might want her in your life, she doesn't belong. A triangle can't fit into a square. Now I'll shut up."

"Thank you," I grumble, rearranging Bella in my arms. I don't point out that if it's a big enough square and a small enough triangle, it will fit perfectly. All you have to do is make a few adjustments. I'm too drunk and high to explain it now though, so I just stay shut.

"I'm parked across the beach," she says, letting out a big, frustrated sigh. "Follow me."

I follow Alice to the car, hoping we can walk in silence. No such luck.

"She's a good person, Edward," she sighs.

I cringed, "Most girls hate her."

She shrugs, "Most chicks wish they looked like her. And they wish they had her money and boyfriend."

I stop and regard her in disgust, "Dick head?"

"Oh, please, EJ. Michael Newton is cute, he's captain of the basketball team and Manhattan Prep's hero. You're like Danny Zuko in Grease. You smoke, you're in a gang, and you've dated the hottest bad girls around. Bella is Sandy, a Sandy who'll never show up to school in a black leather jacket and a lucy hanging from her mouth. Give up the fantasy."

"I'm going to put the car seat in the trunk, alright Alley-cat?" Luis called to Ally.

Ally winced a little at the given nickname and nodded her head.

I laid my fantasy in the middle, while Luis climbed in next to her and Jazz took the front seat with Ally in the drivers seat. She snuggled up, using my chest as a pillow, her hand falling on top of my crotch. I closed my eyes for a second, trying to get the image out of my head. And I don't know what to do with my hands. My right one is on the arm rest and my left is hovering over her.

I hesitate. Who am I kidding? I'm not a virgin. I'm an eighteen-year old guy who can deal with having a hot, passed out girl on top of me. Why am I so afraid? I held my breath as I settled my arm on top of her thigh. She cuddled closer and I'm feeling weird and light-headed. Either it's the aftereffects from the joint or, _yeah I don't want to think about the "or". _

Without thinking I weave my hands through her hair and watch as the silky strands fall through my fingers. I abruptly stop, there was this huge scar that ran from the base of her neck to the center of her scalp.

"What's wrong?" Luis asked, looking at my face.

I quickly cover the scar, not wanting to show anyone her imperfection. I'm not about to analyze my motives for that matter, since it'll cause me to think too hard. Thinking hard in my condition will hurt, badly. "Nothing."

Jazz turns around and looks at my arm on Bella's shoulder. He tsk'd at me and shook his head.

"Shut up," I growled.

"I didn't say anything."

At that moment a cell phone rang. Everyone reached for their sidekick before we all met each other's eyes.

"Not it," Luis and I said at the same time.

Jazz turned around with his and Ally's kick in his hand, "Not us either."

"It's hers," I said slowly, feeling the vibration.

"Answer it," Ally instructed, looking at me through the rear view mirror.

I already feel like I'm kidnapping the girl. Now I'm going to answer her phone. Rolling her more on top of me, I feel for the bulge in her back pocket.

"Answer," Luis laughs.

"I am," I hiss, my fingers clumsy as I fumble for the phone.

"I'll do it," Jazz said, leaning over the seats and reaching for her ass.

I whacked his hand away and growled, "Get your hands off her."

"Fuck man!" he laughed. "I was only trying to help."

I responded with a glare as I pulled her phone out of her pocket. _A blackberry of course. _"It's her friend Rosalie."

"Pick it up."

"Are you fucking crazy? I'm not talking to one of them."

Luis raised an eyebrow at me, "Then why did you get it out of her pocket?"

Thats a good question. One I don't know how to answer. "Hello?" I said, clearing my throat.

_"Who is this?" _Rosalie's voice fell from the ear piece.

"It's EJ Masen," I answered.

_"What the hell are you doing answering Izzy's phone?! Where is she?!" _

I sighed, "She's here. In the car with me and Alice. She's drunk and we're taking her home."

_"Don't you dare lay a hand on her! Bring her back here. I don't trust you!"_

"What?" I asked shocked. "You don't trust me?! When her own damn boyfriend hurt her?"

_"Mike was drunk. He didn't know what he was doing!"_

"You're stupid as hell if you think I'm going to let her go back to him tonight."

_"Listen Masen, she's my best friend and I will not let him hurt her."_

"Well, I get that. But I don't trust him if he's still drunk. Sorry Rosalie but I can't bring her back or I'll kill Newton myself."

_"Masen! I swear to God I will hunt you down and fucking cut your dick off myself if anything happens to her! I will bury you so far into the earth that the heat – "_

I shut the phone off before she could continue her little rant."Told you I shouldn't have answered it," I huffed.

"Who hurt her, E?" Luis asked concerned.

"Her boyfriend," I sighed. "I don't know why but they fought."

"We should take her home," Jazz mumbled. "You can't keep her."

I know that. But I'm not ready to give her up just yet. "Ally, lets go home."

By the time we reached the Williamsburg housing projects, a lovely place I call home, it was almost two in the morning. We all live in the same building, Ally only being one floor below me. Jazz helped me carefully carry Bella in and lay her on the bed in Alice's room. Her parents are out of town and that meant Alice and Jasper could sleep on her parents bed.

She looked peaceful in her sleep. And for a moment I sat back and just watched her in her alcohol induced slumber.

Some part of me wished that she belonged in my world, because then it would be easy to get up and walk to the couch. Because she would be here in the morning and everyday after.

But another part of me said what I already knew was the simple truth. Bella Swan didn't belong in my world. No matter how much I wanted her too. She was just a girl that I happened to meet, when fate threw us together.

I didn't belong to her and she sure as hell did not belong to me. And as cruel as life is, in the morning I will have to return her to the world where she stepped out of. A world full of money and designer clothes, and all these other things that I could never hope to give her.

A world that I can't provide her with, but one that _he_ can.

"Edward?" she mumbled in her sleep with a smile. For the first time I was actually happy to be called by my given name because she said it. She was dreaming of me, and hopefully a happy dream. I leaned down briefly and kissed her forehead. "I wish I can keep you," I whispered before getting up and returning to the living room.

"EJ, I told your mom you're staying over to watch a movie and hang out," Ally smiled, walking through the apartment door, Luis not far behind her with a sleeping Lyric in his arms. "Put her in her bed," Ally told Luis, giving Lyric a kiss on the cheek, "Good night angel."

"Jazz, I think already knocked out on your parents bed." I informed her as she flopped down on the couch and Luis disappeared behind Alice's bedroom door. "I'm tired too, so I think I'm going to knock out soon."

Ally smiled and stood up. Walking to her parent's bedroom door, she paused and turned back towards me. "Do you know you're falling for her?" I raised my eyebrow as I made myself comfortable on the couch. "I can see it." Ally took my silence as a hint and ducked into the room. "Love you, E."

"She's right, you know?" Luis said, softly closing the door of Alice's room and walking to the apartment door.

"No, she's not." I sternly said, getting up to lock the door behind him.

"I wouldn't bet against Alice," Luis chuckled. "See you in the morning, man."

I locked the deadbolt and shut the lights before resuming my spot on the couch.

_I couldn't be falling for Bella Swan. _

That was the last thought swimming in my mind before I succumbed to, what I hoped would be, a dreamless sleep.

**I love you guys for loving this story and reviewing it!  
You guys are awesome!**

**All the links to the pictures and stuff on on my profile so please check it out. **

**Review! Review! Review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Truce

Truce

_Bella_

_"You know Bells," Aaron smiled from the passenger seat of his car. "Just because I'm going to college doesn't mean I'm going to leave you. I'll still visit. You're my baby sister, I love you."_

_"Okay, state champ." I laughed, as I stopped at a red light. "I love you too, but I think you had a little too much to drink tonight."_

_"Ah, Bells, don't be a buzz kill. We won state! I'm only celebrating."_

_I was only fifteen. I shouldn't have been behind the wheel of a car. All this I already know, but my brother was drunk and I learned to drive when I was fourteen. I know it was wrong but I couldn't let him drive us home._

_The moment the light changed to green, I pressed the gas and I turned onto the intersection._

_It couldn't have been more than a second, but the bright flash of headlights let me know that something was really wrong._

_In an instant the grill of the massive tractor trailer, that seemed miles away before, came plowing into the passenger's side of the car and straight into my brother._

I woke with a jump and in a cold sweat. The last image running through my mind was that of my brother's smiling face before the bright lights engulfed it.

The frozen, nightmare image of Aaron's face and the thousand little Oompa Loompas jumping up and down in my head, was a horrible start to my morning.

"You okay?" a light voice asks me. "You might have a hangover."

When I squinted, I found Alice standing over me. We were in what looked like a small bedroom with walls painted a pastel pink.

"Where am I?"

"My place," she smiled. "I wouldn't move just yet if I were you. You might puke again and my parents will freak if you mess up the carpeting. Lucky for you, they're visiting my grandma in Boston."

Her hair was wet, as if she just stepped out the shower. She was also making the bed on the other side of the room. It was small, child sized and really pink.

"How did I get here?" The last thing I remember was starting to walk home...

"You passed out on the beach. EJ brought you here."

At the mention of EJ, my eyes fly open. I vaguely remember drinking, then fighting with Mike, finding EJ and Roxy together. And then EJ and I...

Did I kiss him? I know I leaned in, but then the rest is a blank.

I puked. I distinctly remember puking. Not the most perfect image I'm trying to project. I sit up slowly, hoping sometime soon my head will stop spinning.

"Did I do something stupid?" I ask.

Ally shrugs, "I'm not sure. EJ wouldn't really let anyone get close enough to you. If you call passing out in his arms stupid, then I think you managed it."

I quickly drop my head into my hands, "Oh, no. Ally, please don't tell anyone on the squad."

She smiles softly, "I won't tell anyone that Bella Swan is in fact human." Ally shifts around nervously for a second, "Do you remember what happened between you and Mike? Are you okay?"

I look at her confused for a moment before the scenes rush back to me. "He was drunk," I whispered. "And very angry. He held on to my wrist for to long, his grip was also too tight. I don't think he meant to hurt me. But, when he pushed me to the ground, I don't know, he wasn't himself anymore."

Ally came and sat next to me on the bed, "That doesn't matter. He shouldn't have laid a hand on you."

"I know," I shrugged. "I left then, angry with him and the world. I was walking down the beach when I heard music. I stopped knowing I went to far. Luis asked if I was okay, but I was so dizzy. I ran off again after I saw EJ with Roxanne but he came after me. He got so angry when he saw what Mike did. I think I puked, and I can't remember much after that. Why did he bring me here?"

"Ask him yourself. He's sleeping on the couch in the living room. He passed out as soon as he carried you to my bed."

_EJ is here? In Alice's house?_

"He likes you, you know," Ally says looking at her fingernails instead of me.

Butterflies start fluttering around in my stomach. "No, he doesn't."

She rolls her eyes, "Oh, please. You know it, even if you don't want to admit it."

"I've got to get home. Where's my cell?" I ask, patting my back pocket.

"EJ has it, I think."

So sneaking out without talking to him isn't an option. I struggle to keep the Oompa Loompas at bay as I stagger out the bedroom, searching for Edward.

It's not hard to find him. As soon I walk out the bedroom door, I find him lying on an old sofa, wearing jeans. Nothing else. His eyes are open and he's playing with a small girl who's straddling his chest.

"Hey," he says warmly while handing the small girl her plush dog back.

Oh, God. _I'm in trouble._

Because I'm staring. I can't keep my eyes from ogling his chest, chiseled triceps and biceps and every other 'eps' he has. The butterflies in my stomach have multiplied tenfold as my wandering gaze meets his.

"Hey." I shallow, hard and try to hide my blush. "I, um, guess I should thank you for bringing me here instead of leaving me passed out on the beach."

His glaze switched from me to the girl, "Now, that wouldn't have been nice of me. Right, baby girl?"

"Wight," she nodded her head. "Eddie, who that?"

She looked at me curiously and I smiled. I walked up the the couch and crouched down to her level. "Hi," I smiled wider. "My name is Bella. What's your name?"

"Lyric Chasity Brandon," she stated happily, stuttering a little bit.

"Brandon?" I raised my eyebrow at EJ. "She's Ally's little sister?"

"Bella," he sighed. "I'd like you to meet my god-daughter. She's not Ally's sister, she's her daughter."

I couldn't deny the resemblance. Lyric had lighter hair than Alice, hers was brown while her mother's was pitch black. But they had the same midnight blue eyes. Her face resembled Alice's as well but I couldn't pinpoint who else.

Just as I was about to ask, the front door opened and Luis walked in.

"Lu-lu," Lyric squealed, jumping off the couch and running to Luis.

He caught her and pulled her into a hug, "Mi vida, how are you this morning?"

She giggled and nuzzled her head into his neck.

He chuckled and walked into the apartment. "Hey Bella," he smiled when he noticed me.

I was caught of guard and very confused. I quickly composed myself, "Hi, um, thanks for last night. Sorry if I freaked you out."

"No problem," he said sincerely. "Hey, EJ, where's Ally? I picked up the stuff at the supermarket." He held up his free arm and showed four bags from Keyfood.

"Did you use the Wic checks?" Ally said, walking back into the living room, Jazz on her heels.

Luis scoffed and put Lyric down on the ground along with the bags. "Maybe I would have if you would have given them to me."

"Hey," Jazz whispered to Lyric. "Want to help me put the food away?" She nodded her head and followed Jazz into what I suspected was the kitchen.

"I'm confused," I whispered to EJ, as I continued to hear Ally and Luis bicker.

EJ sighed and reached for my hand. The electric shock stunned me as he led me away to the bedroom. The bedroom was a pastel blue, there was a queen sized bed in the center and framed photos of the wall. It was Alice's parents room. EJ stopped in front of the massive wall of photos.

"She was fourteen when Lyric was born," he said slowly. "It was the middle of freshman year when she found out she was pregnant. She didn't tell anyone besides me for a long time but she's a small girl and eventually it started to show. She was so scared Jazz would leave her, but-"

"Wait," I said cutting him off. "Why would she be afraid Jazz would leave her if he got her pregnant?"

"Because," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "Lyric isn't his. I-I mean he doesn't treat her differently because of it, he loves Lyric to death and treats her as his own. But, she was scared in the beginning."

"So Ally cheated?"

"Jazz and Al haven't always been together. I know Ally has loved Jazz since we were kids but Jazz was blind, he never saw her as anything more than a friend. Until, she started dating Luis. I think we were thirteen when Luis got the nerve to ask Alice out. We were kids and Ally saw it as a chance to forget Jazz since he never showed her that kind of attention. Jazz and I were off chasing other girls, while Luis wanted the girl next door. But anyway, once they started dating Jazz realized what he has always been missing. He wasn't about to break them up so he kept his newly discovered feelings to himself. To this day I don't know why Luis and Ally broke up, but once they did Jazz told her about his feelings for her and they've been together ever since."

He let out the huge breath he was probably holding and shrugged his shoulders, "Luis was her first everything. And after they broke up she found out she was pregnant. Jazz never left her side, he was there for everything. He was even next to her as she gave birth. He knows Luis is Lyric's real dad and he accepts that. Luis and him have never fought over anything, they both know their place."

"Wow," I exhaled, looking over the pictures of red faced Alice and a small pink bundle in her arms.

"Welcome to our world, Swan. Everything isn't always greener on the other side. Last night I realized something. You and I, we're not so different. You play the game just like I do. You use your looks, your body, and your brains to make sure you're always in control."

_And here I though we were having a moment._

"I'm hungover, EJ. Don't get all philosophical on me."

"See, you're playing a game right now. Be real with me, I dare you."

Is he kidding? Be real? I can't. Because than I'll start crying and maybe freak out enough to blurt the truth – that I create the perfect image so I can hide behind it. "I better get home."

"Before you do that, you should probably go to the bathroom."

Before I can ask why, I catch a glimpse of my reflection in a mirror on the wall. "Oh, shit!" I shriek. Black mascara is caked under my eyes and streaky lines of it are running down my face.

I resemble a corpse. Hurrying past him, I find the bathroom and stare at myself in the mirror. My hair is a nest. If the mascara isn't bad enough, the rest of me is as pale as a ghost. I also have puffy bags under my eyes.

All in all, not a pretty sight.

I wet toilet paper and rub under my eyes and on my cheeks until the streaks are gone. My moms voice suddenly pops into my head.

_"Rubbing under your eyes will stretch out your skin and cause premature wrinkles."_

But desperate circumstances call for desperate measures. After the mascara is gone, I dab cold water on my eye bags. I'm fully aware this is damage control. I can only bandage the imperfections and hope nobody sees me like this. I use my fingers as a comb. Then I poof up my hair, hoping it helps.

I rinse my mouth with water and rub my teeth with toothpaste, getting rid of the worst of night until I get home.

Squaring my shoulders and keeping my head held high, I open the door and walk back into the living room to find everyone but EJ in the kitchen.

"Where's my cell phone?" I ask suddenly. "And please put on a shirt."

He reaches down and grabs my phone off the coffee table. "Why?"

"The reason I need my cell is to call a cab," I say as I take it from him.

"One, a cab from Brooklyn to Manhattan will probably cost about thirty bucks. And, why do you want me to put my shirt on? You've never seen a guy with his shirt off?"

"Very funny. Believe me, you don't have anything I haven't seen before."

"Wanna bet?" he smirks, then moves his hands to the button of his jeans and pops it open.

Ally walks in at that exact moment, Lyric in her arms. "Whoa, E. Please keep your pants on."

When she looks at me I put my hands up, "Don't look at me. I was just about to call a cab when he did that."

Shaking her head, she walks to her purse and picks up a set of keys. "Forget the cab, that'll cost too much. I'll drive you home."

"I'll drive her," EJ cuts in.

Alice looks exhausted dealing with us, similar to how Mrs. Cullen looks during chemistry class. "Would you rather me drive you or EJ?"

I have a boyfriend, granted he wasn't much of one yesterday. And I admit every time I catch EJ looking at me a warmth spreads through my body. But it's normal. We're two teenagers with obvious sexual tension passing between us. As long as I never act on it, everything will be just fine.

Because if I ever did act on it, the consequences would be disastrous. I'd lose Mike. I'd lose my friends. I'd lose the control I have over my life.

Most of all, I'd lose what's left of my mother's love.

If I'm not seen as perfect, what happened Saturday morning with my mom will seem tame. Being perfect to the outside world equates to how my mom treats me. If any of her co-workers or friends see me with EJ, my mom might as well be an outcast too. If she's shunned by her friends, I'll be shunned by her. I can't take that chance. This is as real as I can afford to get.

"Alice, take me home," I say quickly.

EJ gives a small shake of his head, grabs his shirt and keys, and storms out the front door without another word.

I silently watch as Ally passes Lyric off to Luis and kisses Jazz good-bye. As I follow Ally out the door, Luis stops me.

"He's a good guy, Bella," he shrugs his shoulders and gives a nervous smile. "His tough act is a cover. He's just EJ, trust me I should know."

On the ride across the bridge, I watch as the scenery changes.

"Luis is right," Ally whispers quietly, taking my attention off the window. "I've know EJ since he cried like a baby when his ice cream fell on the street when we were four years old. We been through a lot of stuff together. He was there when I found out Lyric was going to be a girl. EJ named her, Lyric. He's sweet, just had a hard life. It was hard on him when they took his dad, he lost his hero. And when he found out what his father did, it was like a fall from grace. He couldn't take it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I know you like him even if you won't admit it. But I want to protect him. Like he always protected me. He doesn't deserve more disappointment in his life so if you aren't going to be there for the good and the bad don't attempt to be."

She stops her car in front of my building, Pete comes to the passenger's door and holds it open.

"Miss Swan," he greets.

Alice laughs and shakes her head, "We're from two different worlds Bella. Strip the money, the perks, the luxury. And strip the dark, hate, and poor. We're not different people. You and him are exactly the same, just grew up on different sides."

I nod my head numbly, "Thanks for the ride and for letting me crash at your place."

"No problem." Ally flashed me a weak smile.

I turned to get out before turning back to her, "I won't let anything happen between me and EJ. Okay?"

"Good. Because if something does, it's going to blow up in your faces."

The Oompa Loompas are jumping again, so I can't think too much about her warning.

In my apartment, my mother and father are sitting at the kitchen table. I's quiet. There are papers in front of them. They quickly straighten, like little kids caught doing something wrong.

"I-I thought you were st-still at Rose's," Renee says. My radar goes on high alert. My mother never stutters. And she's not giving me shit about the way I look. This is not good

"I got a headache," I respond, walking forward examining the papers on the table. Forks Home for Special People. "What is this?"

Charlie ruins his hands through his hair, "We're discussing our options."

"Options?!" I shout. "We agreed sending Aaron away was a bad idea."

Renee turned towards me, "No. _You _decided sending him away was a bad idea."

"I'm going to NYU next year so I can live at home and help."

"Next year you have to focus on your studies, not your brother. Isabella, listen," Charlie says standing. "We have to look into our options. He doesn't want to eat and he's acting out, he needs help."

"I don't want to hear it," I yell again. "There is no way I'm letting you send my brother away." I snatch the papers away and tear them in two, toss them into the garbage can, then run to my bedroom.

I sit on the edge of my bed, my mind whirling with the images of my brother being sent away. The thought of it makes me sick.

Something is sticking out of my pocket. It's EJ's bandanna. EJ, a boy who cared more about me last night than my own boyfriend did, acted as my hero and is urging me to be real.

I clutch the bandanna to my chest and for for the first time in a long time I allow myself to cry.

* * *

_Edward_

When I told her to be real, I could see the fear in her eyes. I wonder what she has to be afraid of. Breaking down her wall is going to be my goal. I know there's more to her than meets the eye. Secrets she'll take to the grave and secrets she wants to share. She's a mystery and I can think about is unraveling the clues.

When I told her we were similar I wasn't bullshitting. This connection we have isn't going away, it's only getting stronger. Because the more time I spend with her, the closer I want to be.

I have the urge to call Bella just to hear her voice, even if it's filled with venom. I flip open the screen of my sidekick lx.

"Who ya' calling?" Jazz asks, barging into my apartment without knocking. Ally and Lyric are right behind him.

I close the screen and attach my phone back to my belt. "No one."

"Then get your ass off the couch and come play handball."

Arriving at the park across the shirt and watching the current game of handball play out is better than sitting on my couch and thinking about Bella.

"What's game? And what's score?" I ask Richie.

He takes the small blue ball and throws it back across to the wall. "Seven to five and game is twenty-one."

They're playing doubles at the moment and I realize this game might take longer than I thought. Ally went to the little kids park with Lyric, so she could ride the swings.

Most of the guys playing are from my neighborhood. We've grown up together, played on this playground since we were kids and even got initiated into the Bloods at the same time. Before I was jumped in I remember Luis telling me how being in a gang was like having a second family, a family who would be there when your own wasn't. They would offer protection and security. It sounded perfect to a kid who lost his dad to the system.

Over the years, I've learned to block out the bad stuff. The beatings, the drug deals, the shootings. I know guys who tried so hard to get out, they were found either dead or beaten so badly they wished they were dead. Once you're in, you're for life.

To be honest, I block it out because it scares the shit out of me. I'm supposed to be tough enough not to care, but I do.

Sometimes I wish that I magically transform into a rich and powerful guy who can take my mom and family – Ally, Lyric, Jazz, and Luis – away from this place.

Somehow Bella pops into my head again.

She didn't want me to drive her home because she didn't want to be seen with me.

_Fuck that shit! _

I flip open my sidekick and dial in Bella's name. Her number pops up and I press the call button.

_"Hello?" _Bella's voice momentarily stuns me, she's sad.

"It's EJ," I answer, even though she should know already. "Meet me at the school parking lot. Now."

_"I can't."_

"Here's the deal Bella," I smirk as I reach my block and go to my motorcycle that's parked down the street. I straddle it and start the engine. "You either meet me at the school in thirty minutes or I'm bringing five of my friends to your place and we're camping out in your lobby tonight."

_"No, you can't do –"_ I cut her off with a quick hit of the end call button.

Revving the engine, I block out the thoughts of last night when she snuggled into my lap. I realize I don't have a game plan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I see Bella pull into the school parking lot and park at the far end of the lot. She's steaming mad as she approaches me leaning against my motorcycle.

"How dare you order me around!" she yells, looking kind of sexy doing it. "If you think you can threaten me into -"

Without saying anything I smirk and snatch the keys out her hand. I walk over to the driver's side of her Aston Martin.

"EJ! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Get in," I say, looking up at her.

I roar the engine to let her think I would be willing to drive off and leave her stranded in the parking lot.

Truth is, I have no idea what I'm doing and thinking up things as I go.

Clenching her fists, she stomps to the passenger side.

"Where's my picture of Mike?" she asks, eyeing the dashboard.

I took it down when she was walking around the car, "Don't worry, you'll get it back. I don't have the stomach to look at it while I'm driving."

Without blinking or looking down, I put the car in drive and zoom out the lot. I've never driven a car this expensive before.

"This is carjacking, you know?" I stay quiet, as she continues. "And kidnapping."

We stop at a light and Bella looks at the cars around us.

I smirk at her, "Look, you got in on your own free will."

"It's _my _car. What if someone sees us?"

_Now that pissed me off._

I screech the tires angrily when the light turns green. I might purposely try to ruin her car.

"Stop it!" she orders. "Take me back to the school."

I'm too pissed off to listen. I'm silent as I drive over the Williamsburg Bridge.

Up until two minutes I didn't know where I wanted to take her. Now I want her to see I'm not the guy she made me out to be in her mind.

As we drive into Brooklyn, she decided to speak again.

"Let me out of here or I'm jumping out."

"You're wearing a seatbelt." I roll my eyes at her as I turn onto North 8th and Kent. "Relax, we're here."

I park her car on the corner of North 8th and hop out the driver's seat.

"Where's here?" she said looking out the windshield.

"Get out of the car."

She lifted one perfect eyebrow, "Give me one good reason why I should?"

"Because if you don't, I'm gonna drag you out. Trust me, woman."

I put her keys in my back pocket as I cross the street. I hear the clicking of her heels on the pavement, she's following me.

"Listen, if you wanted to discuss our project we could have done it over the phone."

She's standing behind me, I can feel her warmth around me. It's suffocating, in a good way. The wind is washing her sent towards me and it smells like strawberries.

"Did we kiss last night?"

I laugh internally at the irony, "Yes."

I turned and she's biting her lip. "Well, it wasn't memorable because I have no recollection of it."

"I was kidding. We didn't kiss." I slowly lean in towards her. "When we kiss you'll remember it. Forever."

A slow pink blush crept up her neck and into her cheeks. I know she's scared to be alone with me, I can tell by the way she keeps fidgeting with her fingers. But, somehow I know she knows I wouldn't intentionally hurt her or force her to do anything.

"Why did you kidnap me?" she asks, pure curiosity lacing each word.

"It's almost sunset," I answer grabbing her hand and tugging her the reach of the way into the park. "Welcome to East River State Park, known to my friends as the Northside Pier. It's my favorite place in Brooklyn."

"Why are we here?"

_Good question. _"You talk in your sleep." I state lamely.

She gasped and covered her face with her hands, "Crap, what did I say?"

Should I tell her she said my name? "It was mostly mumbling. Nothing solid."

"Wow," she muses. "Usually, I'm telling stories in my sleep."

"What happened last night with Mike?"

She sighed and looked down, "He wants something, I'm not sure I want. We're not the same people anymore." She moved her hand to cover the bruise. "He was drunk, he's never done anything like that before. I have like twenty messages from him apologizing already."

We're standing toe to toe on the grass by the waterfront. I pull her down to sit on the grass with me.

"I thought you and Roxy broke up?"

"We did," I answer without hesitation.

She snorted. _Very lady-like. Huh? _"Didn't look like it last night."

"Are you jealous?"

"Nope." Some part wanted her to say yes. "Why did you care so much last night?"

"Because, you were drunk and hurt. I wasn't going to leave you to fend for yourself on the beach. I did it cause it was the right thing to do not to be a _good _guy."

She took her eyes off the water to look me straight in the eye, "Why is it so important that you're perceived as a bad boy, huh? Tell me."

For the first time we're having a civilized discussion. Now I've got to come up with something to break that damn defensive wall of hers.

I need to reveal something that makes me vulnerable. If she sees me as vulnerable instead of an asshole, maybe I can make some headway with her. And somehow I know she'll be able to tell if I'm bullshitting.

I'm not sure if I'm doing this for the bet, the chemistry project, or for me. In fact, I'm totally cool with _not _analyzing that part of what's happening here.

"My dad was arrested when I was six," I tell her quickly. "Right in front of me."

Her eyes go wide, "Really?"

I nod. I don't like talking about it, not sure I can if if I want to.

"I'm sorry," she says softly. "That must have been hard on you."

"Yup." It feels good to talk about it with someone other than Ally. "He was my hero, then I realized what he really was. Kind of killed every hope of becoming like him when I grew up. He wasn't the man I thought he was, and I vowed I wouldn't be like him but here I am, just like the old man."

Her face is full of regret, sorrow, and sympathy. I can tell it's not an act.

"If I care too much about shit and it's taken away, I'll feel like I did the day my dad was taken away. I never want to feel that way again, so instead I make myself care about nothing."

Bella's brow furrows, "Thanks for, you know, telling me. But I can't imagine you making yourself not care about nothing. You can't program yourself like that."

"Wanna bet?"

"You care about Lyric," she states, all matter-of-fact like. "Ally, Jazz, and Luis too. I can see it."

"Lyric," I sigh. "Is the one good thing I saw come out of my world. I named her, you know."

Bella's face broke out into a that world peace kind of smile, "I know, Ally told me. How did you come up with it."

"I uh, play the guitar," I told her truthfully. "My mom loves music, she wanted me to play the piano but we don't have the kind of money to buy one so she got me a guitar instead. I was trying to come up with lyrics to a melody I had in my mind for months before it clicked that Lyric would be her name. The melody still has no lyrics, ironically enough. But, it's the only song that would put Lyric to sleep when she was younger."

Suddenly I'm desperate to get the spotlight off me. "Your turn to share."

Bella looks away. I don't push her to say anything for fear she'll come to her senses and want to leave.

Could it be hard for her to share even a glimpse into her world? My life has been so fucked up, it's fucking hard to believe hers could be any worse. I watch as a lone tear escapes from her eye and she quickly wipes it away.

"My brother," she starts. "My brother has Parkinson's Disease and suffers from the after effects of a traumatic brain injury. He can't walk because he has muscle spasms, he can't talk so he uses verbal approximations. He hasn't been eating lately, he's angry about something and I can't figure out what." With that another tear escapes. This time she lets it fall without wiping it away. I have the urge to wipe them away for her but I get the feeling she needs to remain untouched.

She takes a deep breath, "It's my fault. I was fifteen when we got into the accident. I shouldn't have been driving but he just won state and he was drunk. I couldn't let him drive us home. The driver of the tractor trailer fell asleep at the wheel, slammed into us on Aaron's side of the car. It should have been me, but my brother is the handicapped one and I just came out with a scar that runs from the crown of my head to my neck."

So that's where the scar came from. For the first time, though I feel sorry for her. I imagined her life as a fairytale. I guess that's not the case.

Something is happening. I sense a change in the wind. A mutual understanding of each other. I haven't felt this way in forever.

I clear my throat from any emotion, "I don't want to be an asshole to you."

"I know. It's your image, what EJ Masen is all about. It's your brand, your logo. Dangerous, hot, sexy, bad guy from Brooklyn. I wrote the book on creating and image. I wasn't exactly aiming for the snobby rich girl look, though. More like the perfect, untouchable look."

_Whoa. Rewind Bella called me hot and sexy._ I was not expecting that at all. Maybe I have a chance of wining that bet. "You do realize you just called me hot?"

"As if you didn't know."

I didn't know _Bella Swan _considered me hot. "For the record, I though you were untouchable. But now that I know you think I'm a hot, sexy, green-eyed god..."

"I never said the words 'green-eyed god'."

I put my finger to my lips. "Shh, let me enjoy the fantasy for one minute." I close my eyes.

Bella laughs, a sweet sound that echoes in my ears. "In some deranged way, EJ, I think I understand you now. Although I'm still pissed off at you for being such a caveman." When I open my eyes I find her watching me. "Don't go telling everyone about my brother. No one talks about it anymore, I don't want them to start again."

"We're actors in our lives pretending to be who we want people to think we are."

"So you understand why I'd freak out if my parents found out we were friends."

"You'd get in trouble," I say without a hitch.

Truth is, this girl isn't what I though she would be. From the moment I told her about my dad, it was as if her whole body sighed in relief. As if someone else's misery comforted her, made her feel like she wasn't alone. I still can't understand why she cares so much, why she chooses the I-am-flawless facade to show the world.

Looming over my head is that damn bet. I have to get this girl to fall for me. And while my body says go for it, the rest of me is thinking, I'm a bastard for even thinking about it.

"Look," I say turning my attention to the Manhattan skyline. The sun is setting. Making the skyscrapers look like they're made of gold. "This is what I wanted to show you."

"Wow," she whispers, totally drawn into the colors the sunset is making on the city. "You could live somewhere your whole life and still be amazed. It's beautiful EJ, really, thank you for showing me this."

"I want all the same things out of life you want," I admit. "I just go about everything in a different way than you do." I put my hand on top of hers and that damn spark lights up my body, fills me with warmth. "Let me show you I'm different. Would you ever date a guy who couldn't afford to take you to expensive restaurants and buy you gold and diamonds?"

"Absolutely." She slips her hand out from under mine. "But I have a boyfriend."

"If you didn't, would you give me a chance?"

Her face turns into a deep shade of red. I like doing that to her. "I'm not answering that."

"Why not? It's a simple question."

"Oh, please. Nothing is simple with you." She stands and wipes her ass off. "Can we go now?"

"Great, Bella," I groan, standing up to join her. "You just ruined the moment."

"You'll live," she laughs. "Are we cool?"

"I think so," I smile, flashing her my crooked grin. I hold out my hand and she shakes it.

I drive her back in comfortable silence. The sun has long set and the dark night sky is in its place. Our truce brings me closer to my goals, graduating, the bet and something else I'm not ready to admit.

As I pull her beautiful car back into the parking lot, I shut of the engine and sit with her for a second. "Thanks, for letting me kidnap you."

I get out her car and take my keys out my front pocket. I then pull out the picture of Mike and toss it on the seat I just vacated.

"Wait!" I hear Bella yell as I'm walking away.

I turn around and she's right in front of me. "What?"

She smiles seductively as if she's wanting something more than a truce. Way more.

_Shit! I think she's going to kiss me. _

I'm taken off guard here, which doesn't normally happen to me. She bites her bottom lip, as if thinking about her next move. I'm totally for making out with her.

As my brain goes through every scenario, she steps closer to me and snatches my keys out of my hand.

"What are you doing?" I ask her, a little disappointed I didn't get my kiss.

"Getting you back for going all caveman on me." She steps back and with all her might whips my keys into the darkness of the parking lot.

"You did not just do that."

She backs up, facing me the entire time, as she moves towards her car. "Me Tarzan, hear me roar. Huh, EJ?" She smiles at me sweetly, "Payback's a bitch, ain't it?"

I watch in shock as Bella gets into her car. The car drives out the lot without a hitch. No sign of her coming back.

I'm pissed because I'm going to have to go looking for my keys in the dark as fuck parking lot now. I'm also amused. Bella Swan beat me at my own game.

"Yeah," I smirk, even though she's miles away now and can't hear me. "Payback is a bitch. But revenge is a motherfucker."

**I hope you guys like it.**

**Pictures of Lyric are on my page.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	11. Chapter 10: Real

Real

_Edward_

On Monday, I'm trying not to read too much into my anticipation for chemistry. It's definitely not Mrs. C. that I'm craving to see, it's Bella.

Twenty minutes after class began, Bella walked in. She was late.

"Hey," I whisper to her.

"Hey," she mumbles back. No smile, no bright eyes. Something is up, I can feel it in the pit of my stomach.

"Okay, class," Mrs. C. says pulling me out of my thoughts. "Get out your pencils. Let's see how well you've been paying attention."

While I silently curse today for not being a day with experiments so we can talk, I glance over at my lab partner. She looks totally unprepared but unfazed at the same time.

Like I said before, I feel very protective of her. And, even though I have no right I raised my hand.

"EJ?" Mrs. Cullen, asked staring at me.

"This is an open book test, right?"

Mrs. C glared at me, her brown eyes hard. "No, EJ, this is not an open book test. If you haven't been paying attention then you're going to earn yourself a big fat F. Understand?"

I rolled my eyes and dropped my books with a loud thud onto the floor. _Yeah, I understand._

Once Mrs. C passed out all the tests, I read the first question. _Why is the partial charge on a hydrogen atom bonded to a highly electronegative element more concentrated than for any other element?_

After working out my answer that hydrogen atoms are very small so when bonded an electronegative atom pulls electrons away from the hydrogen atom, causing the positive charge that results is tightly concentrated.

_See, I'm smart._

But, like I was saying, after working all the technical stuff out I stole a glance over at Bella. She was staring blankly at the test.

Moments later she noticed me watching her. Turning to me she sneered, "What?!"

"Nothing," I whisper-shouted back at her.

I took a deep breath to calm myself.

_Jesus Christ! That's what I get for being concerned._

I turned back to my test with a huff. Bella's always so hot and cold.

Out the the corner of my eye, I see Bella raise her hand and ask for the bathroom pass which Mrs. Cullen hands to her.

I don't have the heart to tell her that escaping to the bathroom doesn't help her escape life. It keeps going even when you come out. Believe me, I've tried. And, if I haven't figured out a way to escape then no one will.

When Bella returned back to class, she laid her head on the lab table and continued her test.

I might not know her inside and out but I know her well enough to see she's doing a half-ass job right now.

What I couldn't understand was what happened. Last night she seemed fine after our talk. We appeared civil at least. Well, her mom is a little coo-coo for coco puffs, so maybe something happened at home.

At the end of class Cullen orders us to hand in our exams.

"If it makes you feel better, I failed that dumb test too," I whisper to her. Truth is, I more than likely aced it.

Without looking up at me, she sadly smirks. "Good for you."

I stood watching as Bella shuffled so fast out the classroom, she left her boyfriend behind in a cloud of dust.

_Which reminds me. I have a bone to pick with dear old Mr. Newton._

Leaning against my lab station in amusement, I watch as Mike stares blankly at the door. Almost as if he was expecting Bella to come back. Just because he's Manhattan Prep's golden child doesn't mean everything is supposed to land in his lap, even Bella.

I have to work for everything I have. Nothing lands in my lap.

"Hey, EJ." Roxy is standing in front of my locker as I approach.

_Okay. So maybe somethings do land in my lap._

"Yeah?"

My ex-girlfriend leans forward and purrs in my ear. "A bunch of us are gathering around a bottle of vodka after school." She smiles in a way that _used _to make my pants feel tighter. "My mom went to stay at her boyfriend's house this week, so I have an open crib."

"Tempting," I smile, hopefully convincingly enough. "But, I have to work."

Saturday was a bust. Getting drunk enough to drown my wounded ego was a dumb idea. I wanted to be with Bella, to hang out with her not only study but to find out what's underneath. My memory is hazy but I remember Bella blowing me off when Roxy didn't. And in my drunk, stoned, and ego-busted state, any girl would have felt good to me.

Roxy was there, offering, I know I shouldn't have taken the bait but I did and I screwed up. I'll have to apologize to her later.

After school, I'm leaning against the wall of the gym with a smile on my face.

"I don't want to hear it Mike!" Bella yelled.

Mike's voice sounded defeated, "I'm sorry! I don't know how many more ways to say it. I've called you non-stop all weekend. You refuse my calls and now you won't listen."

"Mike, I can't deal with this right now. Please."

I hear the double doors of the gym open angrily.

"Hello, Mike." I smile as he turns and stops short.

He attempts to stand tall, "Edward."

I wag my index finger at him as I push off the wall and walk towards him. "You see, that was your first mistake. But, I'll let that one slide. Now, the real reason I wanted to see you is because I saw what you did to Bella, Saturday night."

Like all guys, he cowered into himself and retreated backwards. "I didn't do anything, Masen."

"I only hate one thing more than assholes and that's liars." I placed my left palm flat on the wall next to his head and the index finger of my right hand was on his forehead, pushing his head into the wall. "If you ever – ever place your hands on Bella again, I got a .45, and I swear on my life no one will ever find your body."

I pushed his head one more time and then pushed myself off the wall. Walking away, he decided to grow balls.

"She won't ever be yours," Mike smirked when I turned to him.

I crossed my arms across my chest and raised my eyebrow at him.

"No matter what I may do to her, she'll always come back. We belong together and she'll never be yours, I can offer her everything she'll want in life when you can give her a home in Brooklyn's most luxurious housing project. You don't belong here."

Mike is one cocky ass bastard, I give him that. I held my hands in fists so hard my knuckles began to hurt. After his little rant, he walked off, pissed that I didn't show or indicate that he won this round.

Being left alone in the hallway by the gym, I began to worry about Bella. Letting out a dark chuckle, I walked into the gym and looked around. _I am pathetic. _

"Looking for someone?"

I turned around to see Tanya Denali, on of Bella's friends. "Is Bella around?"

"Who?"

I let out a exaggerated sigh, "Isabella, Bella. Do you get it now?"

"Oh," she rolled her eyes. "No, she not here."

_This was getting tiring, its like talking to a brick wall. _"Know, where she went?"

I was expecting a no or it's none of my business but instead I got, "She went home."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stepping out the train station and walking to Bella's building was surreal.

It felt like I was in an episode of Sex in the City. Shit! I think I even seen this building on Sex in the City.

_No, I don't watch that show. It's just on after Two and a Half Men._

I looked at the address Ally gave me and made sure I was at the right place.

_Central Park South and 5__th__ avenue._ I was definitely in the right place.

I walked up the red carpet covered stairs to the center door. Finally realizing I might be totally out of my element.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" asked the doorman standing in front of me. "Are you checking in or visiting?"

"Checking in?" I asked. "Is this a hotel?"

"Yes," he said, opening the door for me. "Welcome, to The Plaza."

"I think I might have the wrong address." I mumbled, walking down the steps.

"The Plaza isn't only a hotel, sir. It's also has residential suites. There are only a few but who are you here to visit?"

"Um," I said, walking back up the steps and looking into the massive lobby. "Isabella Swan."

"Ah, yes," He smiled. "Ms. Swan is on the 20th floor in The Royal Terrace Suite, Mr..."

"Masen." I answered, as I walked through the door. "Edward Masen."

After navigating my way around the lobby and a ten minute elevator ride, I was knocking on Bella's apartment door. I tried to put on the I-am-a-cool-motherfucker stance. But when Bella opened her door wearing a baggy t-shirt and basketball shorts, I was thrown through a motherfucking loop.

"EJ, what are you doing here?" she asked her beautiful brown eyes wide.

"I wanted to see if you were alright. I overheard your talk with Mike."

She swallowed nervously, "It was nothing, okay? Let's talk at school."

She tried to close the door in my face. Pushing the door back open, I look like one of those guys in those serial stalker movies.

"EJ, don't."

"One minute, please. That's all I ask."

Bella sighed then hesitantly opens her door. I stepped inside. The walls are painted bright white, it reminded me of a hospital. And there was a staircase.

"You have a second floor?" I asked confused.

She nodded her head as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Mike is right. I don't belong here. It doesn't matter though, because even if I don't belong here, she's here and I want to be where she is.

"Well, what's so important it can't wait for school?"

I wish I had something to say to her because I have no idea what to tell her now that I'm here. Who am I kidding? I have no reason to be here other than the fact that I want to be near her. Screw the fucking bet.

I want to know how to make this girl laugh. I want to know what makes her happy, sad, angry and every other emotion in the world.

I want to know what it feels like to have her look at me as if I'm her knight in shining armor.

"Rwella!" A guy's voice shouts in the distance.

"Wait here," Bella orders, then hurries farther into the living room. "I'll be right back."

I'm not gonna stand here like a jackass in the middle of her entryway. I follow her, knowing damn well I'm about to get a glimpse into her private world.

* * *

_Bella_

I'm not ashamed of my brother. I'm responsible for what happened to him, so in reality I'm ashamed of myself. But when people see him, they judge him and I don't want EJ to judge him. Because if he laughs, I wouldn't be able to take it.

I hear his footsteps fall on the hard wood floor. "You're not good at following directions, are you?"

He smile turns to that infamous crooked one that somehow melts my heart. "I'm a gang member, what do you expect?"

I look everywhere but at him. "I have to check on my brother, do you mind?"

"Nope. That means I get to meet him." His smile turned from flirty to sincere, "Trust me."

And I did. His smile made the decision for me, I either had to trust him or I always did. Without another word, I lead him into the living room where Aaron is watching television.

When Aaron notices us walk into the room, his gazes shifts and he raises his eyebrows.

"This is EJ. A friend from school."

Aaron gives me a pointed look before hitting a couple of buttons on his keyboard. "Only friend?"

EJ barks out a laugh as I roll my eyes, "Brother bear stop trying to be over-protective. He's just a friend. Promise."

The crease in between his eyebrows relax and he smiles. "Hello," the male computerized voice says, "My name is Aaron."

EJ walks up up to my brother and kneels to his level. The simple act of respect claws at my heart. Mike _used _to respect my brother, now he treats him as if he's blind and deaf as well as physically disabled.

"What's up?" EJ smiles, taking Aaron's hand in his and shaking it. "Cool computer."

"Game," the computer voice says. "Television."

EJ moves beside Aaron and looks at the TV. "Oh, you're watching the basketball game."

"Like?"

"I'm more of a football guy," he smirks. "But I like basketball."

"Star Player."

"Aaron, was Manhattan Prep's MVP all four years he was there," I explain.

"That's awesome," EJ says happily. "Favorite team?"

"Cleveland."

"Yeah, they're my favorite too. LeBron is a great player."

I watched in silent amazement as this bad boy had a meaningful conversation with my big brother. Its enough to make my insides turn to mush.

"Do you mind if I make him his dinner?" I say, kind of desperate to leave the room.

"Nope," he smiles, not talking his eyes off the screen. "We're good."

He has a genuine smile on his face, without trying to act cocky or cool. It makes me even more desperate to escape.

The sound of the blender muffles the sounds of me hitting my head on the counter repeatedly.

_What the hell am I doing?_

It's EJ Masen. Manhattan Prep's resident bad boy. What the hell was I thinking when I let him into my house? No one besides Rose and Mike have seen my brother.

Shutting off the blender, I pour his food into a bowl and walk back into the living room.

"Knicks lost," EJ says flatly. "Again."

"Told you, Aaron." I smile and stick my tongue out at my brother, "I'm always right." I turn to EJ, "Is it okay if I feed him?"

"Go for it."

EJ is sitting next to me on my mom's gold colored sofa. This thing cost more than my first car. I place a tray in front of Aaron and start to feed him his dinner. It becomes a messy affair when his muscle spasms don't let him sit still for a little while. Tilting my head, I catch EJ watching me as I wipe the side of his mouth.

I'm hoping somewhere deep down inside that this whole scene doesn't gross EJ out. Maybe I'm testing him, to see if he can handle a glimpse into my home life. If so, he's passing. It's so weird having him inside my house, let alone inside my life. He doesn't belong, yet I don't mind that he's here.

When Aaron is done eating, I lead EJ into the kitchen.

As I open the fridge to get us each a drink he speaks, "Why were you in such a crappy mood today?"

"My life is falling apart." I'm surprised at my own honesty. "My parents want to send my brother away. Mike is just – he doesn't get that what he did was wrong. And I just wish there were Do Over Days."

"Sometimes I wish there were Do Over Years," he responds quietly. "Or Fast Forward Days."

"Unfortunately, real life doesn't have a remote control." I sigh, "My life doesn't seem so perfect after all, does it?"

EJ looks at me curiously and shrugs, "I guess we all have stuff to deal with. I've got more demons than a horror movie."

Nothing, is supposed to bother EJ. "What kind of demons?"

"If I told you about my demons," he says seriously. "You'll run like hell away from me."

"I think you'll be surprised what I run from."

We're lock in a staring contest when his phone beeps.

"I've got to go," he sighs, putting his phone back in his pocket. "What period do you have study hall?"

"Third," I answer, walking him to the door.

"Meet me in the balcony of the auditorium tomorrow, no one goes up there. We can study a little there and after school you can come to my house to study some more."

"Your house?" I gulp.

"Yeah, I'll give you a glimpse into my life. Cool?"

"Sure." _Cool._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

During third period study hall, EJ and I are actually studying. Much to my surprise. But half way through the period two security guards walk up to us and ask for EJ.

"What now?" he sighs exasperatedly, closing his chemistry book in the process. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

"Vandalism on school property is a very serious offense."

"I didn't do anything," he tells the guards. I'm quiet throughout the whole conversation.

"We have to check your locker."

"Great idea," EJ mocks. "All you're gonna find is my jacket and books."

A short walk later, we're in front of his locker. He opens it then steps back and lets them inspect it.

"What did you do?" I whisper so only he can hear.

He looks at me and rolls his eyes, "I didn't do anything."

"Aha," the guard shouts, reaching in and pulling a can of black spray paint for the back. "Can't plead innocent now."

At the same time Mrs. Cullen is passing us in the hallway, "What's going on?"

The guards turn to acknowledge her, "Vandalism ma'am, on the gym wall."

"I didn't do it, Mrs. C. I'm being set up." He turns to her begging, "You got to believe me."

She shakes her head, "EJ, the evidence is right there. I want to believe you but it's really hard."

The two security guards move forward to flank EJ. Instinctively, my hand reaches out and clasps to his. I have no idea why, but I needed to hold on to him. The familiar jolt runs up my veins and his hand is warm in mine.

His eyes meet mine for a second and I silently tell him I believe him, even if they don't, I do.

Mrs. Cullen's gaze lands on our hands and she smiles softly. Turning to the officers, she holds her hand up to stop them. "Show it to us."

"Ma'am," the guard starts but is interrupted.

"Felix, Take us to the sight of the vandalism and let EJ plead his case."

I never let go of his hand on our walk towards the gym. Thankfully, it was still the middle of third and no one was in the hallways.

"The symbol is all wrong," EJ says matter-a-fact like, when we reach the gym wall. Lifting up his shirt sleeve, he shows us his forearm. "This is the symbol of my set. It's a five-point star with the word Pirus through the middle. That star has six points. Nobody in Blood would make that mistake. The five points represent the gang's five values. Truth, freedom, peace, love and tranquility. And Pirus, is the founding gang of Blood. Whoever tagged this, didn't know what they were doing."

Mrs. Cullen looked convinced, "Where's Mr. Cullen?"

"In a meeting with the superintendent. His secretary said he doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Demetri, radio Mr. Cullen on your walkie-talkie."

Demetri the security guard shrugs and radios for Mr. Cullen. When his secretary asks if it's an emergency, Mrs. Cullen takes the walkie-talkie and says she's considering it a personal emergency and if he doesn't want to sleep on the couch tonight, he'll be sure to meet us in the gym.

No less than two minutes later, Principal Cullen walks into the gym with a stern look on his face. "Esme, what's this all about?"

"Vandalism," Demetri informs him.

Mr. Cullen visibly stiffens, "Damn it, Masen. Not you again."

The hand I'm holding tightens, "I didn't do it."

"Do you know who did?"

"No."

"Carlisle," Mrs. Cullen says to her husband. "He's telling the truth. You can fire me if I'm wrong."

Mr. Cullen's body relaxes, then he turns to Felix and Demetri. "Get Julio and see what he can do to clean this stuff off."

When the officers leave, Mr. & Mrs. Cullen stay. "EJ, please. Esme and I, we're not the enemies."

"I know that," he says quietly.

Somewhere in his eyes I get the feeling that he knows they're telling him the truth.

"Good. Now, I was in the middle of a meeting. I'll be in my office."

Once Mr. Cullen is gone, EJ turns to Mrs. Cullen. "Thanks for believing me."

"Do you honestly not know who did this?" she asks again.

"I've got no idea," EJ responds looking her straight in the eye. "But, it wasn't one of my friends."

Mrs. Cullen nods and walks off towards class, leaving me alone with EJ.

"Thanks," EJ says, letting go of my hand.

"For what?"

"Believing me, when the others didn't."

"If you weren't in a gang, you wouldn't be getting yourself into these messes." I tell him seriously.

He looks me in the eye, and I see his mask fade if only for a moment. "Yeah, but I'd be in other ones."

**Decided to take some time away from this,  
I wanted to fall in love with this story again.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this reversed chapter even though its short.  
Next one will be back to normal.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	12. Chapter 11: It Means Something

It Means Something

_Bella_

"I wonder, if I made it clear how important it it to pay attention in my class." Mrs. Cullen barks out. "Because, it looks like some of you forgot that fact."

I inwardly cringe as Mrs. Cullen approaches our lab station.

"Nice job," she says as she places my paper facedown in front of me and then turns to EJ. "For someone who wants to be a Chemistry teacher in the future, you're doing a poor job of showing it. I defended you earlier today because you were right but I will not tolerate someone who isn't prepared for my class. Please see me after class, Mr. Masen."

_I don't understand why she didn't rip me a new one._

I turn my paper around and find a big red A on the top of it. _What the hell?_ I rub my eyes and readjust them. But, there's no mistake. There's an A on top of the exam that should have been an F.

It takes me less than a second to realize what happened to my failed exam. I lean over towards EJ and find my proof, he's tucking my F test into his book.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why the hell did you do that for?" I immediately ask once EJ steps out Mrs. Cullen's classroom.

I end up following him down the hallway and standing beside his locker, where he's paying little, if any, attention to me. "Masen!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answers with a long dramatic sigh.

_Ass. _"You switched our tests."

He slams his locker shut and towers over me. "It's not a big deal."

He proceeds to walk away, as if thinking that will get me to drop this. I follow after him as he walks out the door and into the parking lot.

"EJ!" I say breathless as he mounts his motorcycle.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"No."

"Well, then I hope you enjoy disappointment." Feeling fidegty under his intense stare, I curl my hair behind my ears. He slips on his helmet and starts fishing through his bag. Pulling out a spare helmet, he throws it to me, "Hop on."

"What?" I ask dumbly, awkwardly holding the gray helmet.

"Hop on. If you want to thank me for saving your ass in class, come home with me. I wasn't kidding around yesterday. You showed me your life, now I'll show you mine."

"But we have two classes left in the day, EJ."

"Ditching is healthy." He shrugs, "Live a little, Bella."

I scan the parking lot. Some people are looking our way, probably ready to spread gossip on me talking to EJ. If I actually leave with him, rumors will fly.

"Don't be afraid of what they think," EJ says softly, revving his motorcycle and lowering the face mask on his helmet.

I take in the mere sight of him. From his ripped jeans and leather jacket to the black and red bandanna he has hanging out his back pocket. I should be terrified of him, but then I remember how he was with Aaron last night and all the fear is gone.

I look back at the crowd and spot Mike walking over towards us from the other side of the lot.

_It's now or never, Bella._

I readjust my backpack, slip on the helmet and in one quick fluid motion, I straddle his motorcycle.

"Hold on tight," he says pulling my hands around his waist. The simple feel of his strong hands resting on top of mine is enough to set my stomach a flutter. He deliberately brushes the tips of his fingers over mine before reaching for the handlebars.

_Oh. My. Fucking. God. What am I getting myself into?_

As we speed away from the school parking lot, I hear my name being yelled over the roar of the bike. The speed of the motorcycle startles me and I tighten my grip around EJ's rock-hard abs.

The feel of the wind rushing past us is exhilarating and terrifying. I feel as if I could almost do anything.

He stops at a red light and I lean back to take in the sight of the Williamsburg Bridge. Its mid-day so there isn't much traffic traveling from Manhattan to Brooklyn.

I hear him chuckle when he guns the engine once more as the light turns green. I clutch his waist and bury my face in his back. I watch as we pass the border that divides our worlds and we enter his.

When he finally stops, we're in front of the project building that Alice lives in. He tells me to hop off and wait for him there while he goes to park his bike down by the garage works at.

Removing my helmet, I examine the cluster of tan four floor buildings. I look so out of place in my navy Burberry trench coat and Aldo ankle boots.

"Hey shorty!" I heard someone yell. "Are you lost, or just looking for thrill on the other side of the tracks?"

I turn rapidly, almost succeeding in giving myself whiplash, to see who spoke to me. Leaning against the gate of the building was a group of guys all dressed in baggy pants and hooded sweaters, with a black and blue bandanna hanging out their left back pocket.

One stood out more than the others. He was the only light skinned guy in the group. He was tall and lean, with his camouflage sweater wide open giving you a perfect view of his sculpted chest. He had short dirty-blond hair with crystal blue eyes and a cigarette hanging from his lips.

He would have been beautiful, if it wasn't for the most terrifying feeling I had creeping up my spine from his intense stare.

He pulled his cigarette out off his mouth and stomped it into the pavement before walking towards me.

"What's your name?" he asked once he was close enough. I didn't answer, forgetting my voice for a second. "Come'on sweetie, I won't bite. What's your name?"

I let out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding and attempted a small smile, "Bella."

"I'm James," he smiles, eyeing me up and down. "You're not from around here are you, Bella?"

"No," I say softly, shifting the helmet and pulling my coat closed.

"Well sweetheart, I can always show you around."

James was stalking closer to me by the second, and I had half a mind to knee him in the groin and run away. But before I could come up with the right moment to strike, I heard my name being called.

"Bella!" EJ yelled, effectively stopping James' advances. EJ came from behind me and pushed himself protectively in front of me. "Jay," he tilted his head in greeting.

James, didn't take his eyes off me as he greeted EJ back. "What's up, E? I was just talking to the lovely Bella before you rudely interrupted. Now, I thought your ma' taught you manners."

"Your talk is over," EJ growled menacingly. "She's with me."

James gaze rapidly shifted to glare at EJ, "I would watch it, Masen. You don't want to be outnumbered." James glanced quickly back at his group of friends.

"You got it," EJ grunted. "We're leaving now."

EJ pulled me quickly behind him as he walked into the buildings front door. I stole one more glance back at James before the door closed.

He was smiling widely and winked. "See you soon, Bella."

"Who was that?" I asked softly, climbing the stairs.

"James," EJ sneered. He turned swiftly and looked down at me from his higher step, "Don't ever go near him again. He's Crip and leader of the set in the next building. We've had a constant rivalry that extends farther then which gang we belong too. If you think I'm dangerous, he's nothing compared to what I can do."

An involuntary shiver ran down my spine. "Okay, I'll stay away."

"Good." The conversation officially ended there and he continued up the steps and onto the fourth floor of the building.

I could sense his wariness as he opened his apartment door and led me inside. "Well, this is it," he said slowly, motioning inside.

The living room was smaller than any room in my house, with tan walls and a black and blue futon against one wall and an orange armchair next to it. On the opposite wall is a medium sized TV with a rack of dvds next to it.

I walk around the small space, and sudden feel all warm and cozy. The walls are covered in picture frames. The layout isn't much different than Ally's apartment.

I examined each frame with curiosity. There's many of EJ and an older but very beautiful woman, she was a head shorter than him with the same hair color but lighter green eyes.

"Is that your mom?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," he said, coming up behind me and scratching his neck. "She's... um..."

"Gorgeous."

EJ laughed, "Yeah, Jazz thinks so too."

"Ha! I bet he loves staying over when she's here." I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror on the opposite wall. I absently run my fingers through my hair.

"You're always doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Fixing yourself – your hair or makeup."

"What's wrong with me trying to look good?" I ask confused.

"Nothing," he shrugs and then raises an eyebrow. "Unless it becomes an obsession. Is it so important that people think you're beautiful?"

I fumble around with my hands, "I don't care what people think about me."

"Because you are," he says, taking out his chemistry text book. "Beautiful, I mean."

I'm suddenly very uncomfortable in my own skin and especially in this conversation. "Where's your room?" I blurt out. "A bedroom can say a lot about a person."

He gestures towards a doorway at the far end of a narrow hallway. His walls were painted brown, and there was a huge queen sized wood framed bed taking up much of the space. There was a cork board with random pictures of his friends, including one of Roxanne. He had clothes thrown over two folding chairs and a small nightstand hiding his guitar and skateboard.

"You ride?" I giggled picking up his skateboard and rolling the wheels.

"Don't look so surprised, Bella," he scoffed, snatching it away and proceeding to do a small ollie.

I clapped my hands in mock enthusiasm before snatching it back, "I know how to cruise, my brother taught me. I can't do a trick to save my life though."

"Wow," he chuckled in surprise. "Who knew, Isabella Swan, could ride a skateboard."

"No one, besides Aaron does." I place his skateboard back where I found it and take one more good look around his room, "This wasn't what I was expecting."

"Well, what were you expecting?"

I shrug and sit on his messy bed, "For someone that doesn't care about anything, your room is very... warm."

He sits down next to mean and sighs heavily, "I care about a lot of things. Just not the same things you care about."

"Don't you want to see the world? Maybe, start your own life?"

"I'm not leaving Brooklyn – ever."

It was my turn to sigh, "Don't you want to go college and get a degree?"

"You see college as an escape."

"Escape," I'm baffled. "You have no clue what I consider an escape. I'm going to a college that's close to my brother. First it was NYU, now it's the University of Washington. My life is dictated by my parents decisions on where they send my brother. You want the easy way out, you stay here."

"You think it's easy being the man of the house? Shit, making sure my mom doesn't get involved with some loser or Jazz and Luis don't get themselves killed, or if Lyric and Ally have enough to get through the week. It's hard."

"I'm sorry."

He sneered, "Don't ever pity me."

"No," I say, finally meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry that someone so young and smart has to bare the responsibility of taking care of others, when he should be taking care of himself."

He stands back up, completely shutting me out. "You done with the psychoanalysis?"

_Is this what he meant by 'his demons'?_

For the next few hours, we sit on his couch and hatch a plan for our hand warmers. He's a lot smarter than I'd realized, that A on his test wasn't a fluke.

He has many ideas about how we can research online and get information from the library on how to construct the hand warmers and various uses for them to incorporate in our paper.

We need chemicals, which Mrs. Cullen will provide, Ziploc bags to enclose the chemicals, and fabric to enclose the Ziploc bags.

I purposely keep the discussion on chemistry, careful not to get into anything too personal.

As I close my textbook, out of the corner of my eye I see EJ run his hand through his hair, lightly tugging on the ends of it. "I didn't mean to be rude to you before."

"It's okay. I get it."

"You're right."

I start to stand, feeling uncomfortable. He grabs my arm and pulls me back down.

"No," he groans. "I mean you're right about me. I don't take care of myself."

"Why?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Ever since my dad left," he starts, squeezing his eyes shut. "I've felt the need to purposely bare the weight he carried on my shoulders. And not only of our family, but of those around me. I always do what others want, never what I want."

"And what do you want right now?" _Right now, I want to heal this broken boy._

He touches my cheek with the tips of his fingers and my face lights on fire from his touch.

"Do you want to kiss me, Edward?" My breathing hitches when I realize I called him by his given name.

"Bella, I want nothing more than to kiss you right now." He smiles softly, "Do you want me to kiss you? Nobody else has to know."

* * *

_Edward_

Bella's tongue slips out to wet her perfect heart-shaped lips, which are now shiny and oh, so inviting.

"Don't tease me like that," I whisper, my lips mere inches from hers.

"What if it means something?" she asks softly.

"What if it does?"

Her eyes are downcast before she looks back at me, "Promise me it won't mean anything."

I lips ghost hers and I can feel her warm breath fan across my face, "It won't mean anything."

_Aren't I supposed to be the guy in this scenario, laying down the no commitment rules?_

"No tongue."

I chuckle, tracing her jaw with my mouth and reach the shell of her ear.

"Love," I whisper as she shivers in response, "If I kiss you, I can guarantee you there's going to be tongue."

She hesitates and I feel her start to pull back.

"It won't mean anything," I assure her again.

As her eyelids close and she leans closer, I realize it's going to happen. The girl of my dreams, the girl who is more like me than anyone I've ever met, wants to kiss me.

I can't help but take over as soon as she tilts her head towards me. Our lips touch for the softest kiss before I lace my fingers in her hair and start kissing her soft and gentle.

My body urges me to take advantage of the situation, but my brain (the one in my head) keeps me in check.

A satisfied sigh escapes Bella's lips and if only for a moment, I feel as if she's content just staying in my arms forever.

I slowly brush the tip of my tongue across her moist, pink, bottom lip. Willing her to open her mouth and let me in.

She slowly opens her mouth and meets my tongue with hers. Our mouths and tongues mingle in a slow, erotic dance for a minute before the heat starts to build.

I can feel her kisses become more passionate as she grabs hold of my shirt and pulls herself onto my lap. For a second I didn't know how to react.

I pulled back to look at her quickly. Her eyes were hooded and she smiled shyly. That was the only reassurance I needed before I attacked her lips with mine again.

We continued for a moment before the sound of my front door opening made her jerk away.

I'm pissed. First, for losing myself in that kiss. Second, for wanting the moment to last forever. And lastly, for my ma coming home at the most awful time.

I watch as Bella tries to reach for her books that fell sometime during that kiss. My mother is standing in the doorway with a small smirk on her face.

"Hey, Ma," I say slowly, more flustered than I should be.

_It was only a kiss, Masen. Get it together, asshole._

From the smart-ass look on my mom's face, I know she's amused. She drops her bag and keys on the small kitchen table and composes herself.

"Are you going to introduce me to your _friend_, Edward?" She asks, fighting a smile.

I feel like that kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Except I got caught with my hand itching it's way up Bella's shirt.

_Screw cookies. I'll take Bella any day._

Bella stands swiftly and extends her hand towards my mom, "Hi, Mrs. Masen, my name is Bella Swan."

My mom studies her hand for a second before reaching and pulling her in for a hug. "Mrs. Masen, was my mother-in-law dear and thank goodness I'm not that old bat. Please call me Liz."

_Woah! Rewind and freeze._

'_Liz_', my mom never lets any of my friends call her Liz, except Ally but my mom helped raise her so it's understandable.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Liz." Bella smiles her 'world peace' smile.

My mom puts her arm around Bella's shoulders and leads her back to the couch. They sit with my mother now in between us.

"Edward, be a dear and get your mom something to drink." _Liz_ asks with an innocent smile.

With a permanent look of disbelief on my face, I got up and walked to the fridge.

What the hell just happened? My mother just caught me making out with a girl on her couch and she's not going crazy. The one time I brought Roxy over, my mom took one look at her and never allowed her back in this house since. Roxy didn't even speak, and my mom already knew they wouldn't get along.

I guess it's a good thing, Roxy did do me dirty. It's also good that my mom never found out why we broke up or Roxanne would have woken up missing limbs.

_'No one hurts her baby boy.'_

I love my mom but she's a little bit scary sometimes. I got my mom and Bella a glass of my grandma's ice tea and headed back into the living room.

"And there he was in my red heels and my black halter dress," my mom howled with laughter along with Bella.

_Shit!_

"Mom," I groaned, handing them both their glasses and taking a seat in the armchair. "Please, tell me you didn't tell Bella the story about the time when Ally decided to dress me like a girl."

"Oh, shut up," she chided, while Bella tried to reign in her giggles. "I was lucky though," she turned back to Bella. "I was a very young mother and I figured it was going to be hell to raise a child and still only be a teenager myself but Edward, was something else. He was so well behaved and sweet, he was literally my angel."

I smiled softly as my mom spoke of me so highly. At least I knew at one point I made her happy and proud.

"Would you like to see baby pictures of him, Bella?"

My smile dropped and I shook my head at Bella. She completely ignored me and nodded her head at my mother, "Yes, please."

My mom disappeared quickly into her bed room, leaving Bella and I alone.

"Why? Why? Why?" I groaned, throwing my arms up in defeat.

"Whatever are you talking about, EJ?" she smirked playfully.

I've never seen this Bella before. It seemed that the giant stick she had shoved up her ass disappeared. She looked light – carefree. And even though I don't belong in her world, right now it appeared like she belonged in mine.

"Why did you agree to the horrible torture of baby pictures?"

"It's not causing me torture, Edward," she corrected. "It's causing you torture."

"I found it!" My mother yelled cheerfully.

She came bounding in with an album I recognized all to well. Edward Anthony Masen Jr. year one and two.

"Ma', not the blond years."

They totally ignored me as they started flipping through the pages. Once and a while a squeal would erupt from one of them, other than that it was quiet whispering.

It was pretty quiet until Bella shrieked loudly, "Oh my God! EJ, you were blond."

"Yeah. Yeah," I huffed, crossing my arms. "I was blond until I was about five years old, then my hair changed into this weird reddish brown like my mom's."

"Were you blond too?" Bella asked my mom.

"Nope. I was born with red hair. I think he got the blond from his father, Edward. Edward's hair was a very light brown color."

Bringing up my father, sent an uneasy feeling in my stomach and suddenly the room went quiet.

"Oh!" My mom jumped off the couch suddenly. "It's almost five. Bella, darling would you like to stay for dinner?"

"W-Well, I-I should r-really..." she stammered.

I chuckled loudly, "Bella, stay." I rolled my eyes. "Ma' likes to so off her cooking skills whenever given the chance."

Something was very different about all this. I wasn't used to it being more than my mother and I for dinner. But with Bella here it was certainly very different, though very right at the same time.

"Bella, did Edward tell you he could play the guitar?" my mom asked walking towards the kitchen.

Bella smiled sweetly. "Yes, he did."

_Damn, I know where this is going. 3... 2... 1..._

"Edward, why don't you play something for Bella while I cook dinner."

"No, Liz th-"

I cut her off, "She'll keep insisting until I play." A few moments later I had my guitar in my hands and I was sitting back down in the armchair.

"Really, EJ, you don't have to," Bella whispered.

I winked at her then yelled towards my mom, "What do you want me to play?"

I could hear the knife making contact with the cutting board as she answered, "How about the pretty but sad one."

Bella looked confused, "I thought you said you couldn't compose lyrics to go with your melodies."

"I can't. But I can read sheet music and memorize other songs and just play covers of them for my mom. She really likes 'Broken by Lifehouse' for some reason."

"Oh, I love that song." Bella perked up and gave me her full attention.

"Don't laughed," I warned as I began to strum the opening cords of the song

_The broken clock it a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight. Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time. I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts. I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out._

I don't know why I thought I could get Bella Swan to fall for me. What the hell did I have to give her, that Mike can't?

An apartment in Brooklyn, with a beautiful view of the handball courts. Give me a break, she deserves more than that.

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head. I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead. I still see your reflection inside of my eyes. That are looking for purpose, they're still looking for life._

The stupid bet still hung in the air. A bet I made before I knew this wonderfully broken girl in front of me. A bet I regret making, but because I'm an ass, I will still more than likely honor.

_ I'm hanging on another day. Just to see what you throw my way. And I'm hanging on the words you say. You said that I will be okay._

_ The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone. I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home._

My mom thinks she's slick, making me sing a song that somehow relates to all of us.

_ I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing. With a broken heart that's still beating. In the pain, there is healing. In your name, I find meaning. So I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm holding on. I'm barely holding on to you._

Dinner passed without a hitch. Bella and my mom monopolized most of the conversation. And I could already tell my more loved Bella.

"You're mom is amazing," Bella says to me as we walked to the garage.

"I know," I laughed. "And she treated you great considering the position she found us in."

Bella's posture stiffens, "That shouldn't have happened?"

_Damn. _"What? The kiss or the fact that you liked it?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"You trying to convince me or yourself?" I ask sarcastically.

"Don't turn this around on me. I just had an amazing time with your mother, EJ. But I don't want to upset everyone else. I'm just confused."

My mind is telling me to shut the fuck up but at the same time I'm still talking. "I don't get it. He treats you like you're a prize."

_I'm a fucking hypocrite. Don't I get a prize if I nail her?_

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Well then tell me, damn it. 'Cause that kiss and the dinner and that stupid fucking song all meant something. You know it as well as I do. I dare you to tell me it didn't."

"I-I can't. It can't."

"Damn it, Bella. I brought you into my home. My mom enjoyed your company and didn't kick you out when she saw you on my lap. You heard me play! I only play for my mom and Lyric. It all means something, something good."

There's a long brittle silence. I catch a flicker of sadness in her chocolate brown eyes, but then it's gone. In an instant her expression stills and grows serious.

I point to the bike, "Get on and I'll take you back to the school to get your car."

Silently, Bellastraddles my motorcycle. She held herself so far away from me I could barely tell if she was even behind me.

She treats her brother with patience and adoration. I admire her for that.

It started because of the simple chase. Something programed into every male's DNA, want what you can't have.

Now it's so much more. She's so much more. The girl I once accused if being self-absorbed is not one-dimensional. She's just like me. Fighting her own personal demons everyday, and so far doing a good job at it.

As much as I hate to admit it, today really did mean something.

Somehow, being with Bella brings something to my life that was missing, something right.

But how am I going to convince her of that?

Hey Everyone!

First I would like to say give huge thanks for reading this story. I can't tell you how much it means to me. You guys are my reason for living.

(j/k – no really!)

**Quick question for my readers: **Does anyone know how to make cool banner's or cover art because I would love cover art for this story but my computer doesn't have the software to do it and that really sucks!!

x Twilithian. Victoriax has nominated **The Perfect Bond **in the **2009 Twilight Awards **for "**Best fanfic in progress", "Best Edward & Bella" and "Best AH"**

(x Twilithian. Victoriax: Thanks so much for loving my story enough to do that.)

Stella, the administrator of the forum The Two Sides Of Twilight, here in FanFiction, says that I need atleast 2 – 3 more votes to make it into the finally poll.

So, if you would like to see this story up in the **2009 Twilight Awards, **I would love it if you nominated it too.

To Nominate go to http:// forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/topic/66481/20624122/1

**Review! Review! Review!**


	13. Chapter 12: Who's Your Daddy?

Who's Your Daddy?

_Bella_

I'm going to forget the kiss with Edward ever happened.

_Even though I was up all night replaying it in my head. _

As I was driving to school the day after _the kiss that never happened_, I wondered if I should ignore EJ. Although we had class together I know that might not be possible.

I wish my life wasn't so complicated. I have a boyfriend that doesn't act so much like my boyfriend anymore and more like my warden. And I'm sick of it.

But would EJ as my boyfriend work?

His ex-girlfriend wants to kill me, which is a huge negative. He even smokes, which is totally not cool. I could make a huge list of the negatives.

But, I can't ignore the positives. He's smart. He's funny. He's got a smile that can set my world on fire. He has eyes so expressive they can give a hint to more than what he portrays to the world.

He's dedicated to his friends, and his mom. His mom even accepted me after finding me on her only son's lap.

He touched me like I was made of glass. And, he kissed me as if he'd savor it for the rest of his life.

The first time I saw him was during lunch. I'm waiting in the cafeteria food line, EJ is two people in front of me. Angela Weber, is in between us. And she's not moving down the line fast enough.

His jeans are faded and torn at the knee. His hair is falling into his eyes and I have to stifle the urge to push it back.

EJ catches me watching him and I quickly focus on the special of the day.

"Pizza or Cheeseburger?" The lunch lady asks me.

"Cheeseburger," I answer back, pretending to be totally interested in the way she reaches down and grabs one of the tinfoil wrapped burgers.

"You can skip me, if you like." I heard a small voice whisper.

I turned and saw Angela looking at me from under her wire framed glasses. She smiled shyly and motions with her eyes to EJ. "Go," she whispered a little louder, a wide smile on her face.

I quickly look past her and then back. "Thanks," I hurry past Angela with a mental promise to talk to her more and stand behind EJ at the cashier.

As if he can feel I'm there, he turns around. His eyes pierce mine and for moment it feels as if the rest of the world disappeared, leaving just the two of us. The urge to jump into his arms and feel his warmth surround me is so powerful, I wonder if it is medically possible to be addicted to another human being.

I clear my throat, suddenly very self-conscience under his intense gaze. "Your turn," I said softly, motioning to the cashier.

He moves forward with his pizza. "I'll pay for hers, too."

The cashier waves her finger at me, "You got a cheeseburger, right?"

"Yeah," I say fumbling with my tray. "But, EJ you don't have to."

"Don't worry." He sneers, making me retreat into my own skin. "I can afford a cheeseburger."

He was being defensive. I wondered what pissed him off so much that he would pay for my lunch but act like it was the worst thing in the world at the same time.

Mike barges into the line and stands next to me. I haven't spoken to him since last week. I keep avoiding his phone calls and attempts at reconciling our relationship.

"Move along. Get your own girlfriend to stare at," he snaps at EJ, then shoos him away.

I pray EJ doesn't snap back and tell him that we kissed. I dislike Mike at the moment but I don't want to hurt him. Everyone in the lunch line are watching us. I could feel their stares on the back of my neck.

EJ pockets his change and walks out into the cafeteria without so much as a glance in my direction.

I could feel the stinging in my eyes as he walks towards his friends.

"I'll pay for hers and mine," Mike smiles sweetly at the cashier, handing her a twenty.

"Didn't the other boy pay for you already?" she asks confused.

When I don't correct her, Mike gives me a disgusted look and stomps out the cafeteria completely forgetting his change.

I want to tell him to wait so we can talk but I don't have the energy to.

I have to wait until chemistry, to see either one again. Mike walks in right as the bell rings so we don't have to talk.

Today is another experiment/observation day in class. EJ swirls test tubes full of silver nitrate and potassium chloride liquids. "They both look like water to me," he shouts to Mrs. Cullen.

She looks over her notes and smirks at us, "Looks can be deceiving."

My gaze lands on EJ's hands. The hands that are now so busy measuring the right amount of silver nitrate and potassium chloride are the same ones that trace my lips so intimately

"Earth to Bella."

I blink my eyes twice, trying to snap myself out of my daydream. EJ is waving a test tube full of clear liquid out to me.

"Uh, sorry." I should be helping him. I pick up on of the other test tubes and pour it into the tube he's holding.

"We're supposed to write down what happens," he mutters, using a stirring rod to mix the chemicals together.

A white solid magically appears inside the clear liquid.

"Hey, Mrs. C.! I think we just found the answer to our problems with the ozone layer depletion," EJ teases and Mrs. Cullen just shakes her head.

"So what do we observe in the tube?" he asks me, reading off the sheet Mrs. Cullen handed out. "I'd say the watery liquid is probably potassium nitrate now and the solid is silver chloride. What do you think?"

As he hands me the tube, our fingers brush against each other. And linger. It leaves a shocking sensation I can't ignore.

Slowly I glance up and our eyes meet. For a minute I think he's trying to send me a private message but his expression turns dark and he looks back towards his sheet.

Now I'm frustrated, "What do you want me to do?"

He doesn't look up at me from his worksheet, "You're going to have to finger that one out yourself."

"EJ..."

I know he won't tell me what to do. I guess I'm a bitch for even asking him for advice when he can't be unbiased.

When I'm close to EJ I feel excited, the way I used to feel on Christmas morning.

As much as I've tried to ignore it, I look over at Mike and I know our relationship isn't what it used to be. It's over. And the sooner I break it off with him, the sooner I can stop wondering why I was still with him in the first place.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mike meets me after school by the back door. He's dressed for basketball practice. I now realize our school colors are horrible. I mean purple, teal, and gray – seriously.

This isn't going to be easy. I now know why people break up over the phone and text. Doing it face to face is so hard because you have to stand in front of the person and witness their reaction. Face their wrath.

_My heart is in my stomach right now._

I've spent so much time avoiding arguments and smoothing relationships with people around me, this confrontation is turning out to be way more painful than I imagined.

"Izzy, where were you last night?" I don't answer, I never knew I actually really hated that nickname. EJ calls me Bella, exactly what Charlie and Aaron used to call me. "You can save your breath, cause I already have a clue."

"You and I both know this isn't working," I step back and take a seat on the steps.

Mike stands in front of me. "What are you saying?"

"We need a break."

"A break or a break up?"

I look up and pull his hand enough that he understands I want him to sit down. "Break up."

"This is because Masen, isn't it?" His tone of voice defeated.

"Since you came back from summer vacation, our entire relationship is about fooling around. We never talk anymore, and I'm sick of feeling guilty for not ripping my clothes off and spreading my legs to prove I love you."

"You don't want to prove _anything _to me."

I look around and make sure we're alone. "Why should I? Just the fact that I need to prove I love is a huge clue this isn't working. It's like a blinking neon sign."

"Don't do this," he tosses his head back and moans. "Please don't do this."

We filled the basketball star and cheer captain stereotypical box everyone put us in. for years we fit the mold. Now we're going to be analyzed over the break up. Just the thought of what people will say makes my skin crawl.

But I can't pretend anymore. It's not working. This really isn't me. This decision will probably haunt me. But if my parents can send my brother away because it's better for them, and Tanya can fool around with every guy she comes in contact with because it makes her feel better, why can't I do what's right for me?

I reach out and grab Mike's hand, trying not to focus on his watery eyes. "Say something."

"What do you want me to say, Iz? That I'm totally thrilled you're dumping me, because I'm not. If this is about what happened that one night I got drunk, I already apologized. I told you it'll never happen again. I didn't mean for it to happen in the first place."

"It's not about that anymore." I'm over that. It was one mistake. I know intentionally Mike would never hurt me. He was just upset and drunk, a bad combo if mixed together.

He wipes his eyes with his palms. It makes me want to cry too. I could feel my eyes start to tear up. It's the end of something we thought was real but ended up being just another one of the roles we were thrust into. That's what makes it so sad. Not the break up itself, but what our relationship stood for, my weakness.

Now I'm done paying the perfect girl and living by everyone else's rules, including my own.

It's time I listen to EJ, and start getting real. And my grand start is by telling Ms. Sambone I need a break from cheerleading as soon as Mike and I part ways. It feels like a huge weight is lifted off my shoulders.

I got home after all is said and done, spend time with Aaron and do my homework. After dinner I call Alice.

"I should be surprised you're calling me. But I'm not," her voice is soft.

"How was practice?"

"Not great. Tanya is a horrible captain, and Ms. Sambone knows it. You shouldn't have quit."

"I'm not. I'm just taking a break for a little while. But I didn't call you to talk about cheerleading. I broke up with Mike."

I could hear Lyric in the background, "And you're telling me because..."

"I wanted to talk to someone about it, and I know I have friends who I can call, but I kinda wanted to go to someone who wouldn't gossip about it. My friends have big mouths."

Rosalie is my best friend, but I lied to her about EJ. And her boyfriend Emmett is friends with Mike.

"How do you know I won't blab?"

"I don't. I'm just going on blind faith that you're good at keeping secrets."

"I am," she sighs. "So shoot."

"I don't know how to say this."

"I'm a mom. I haven't got all day, you know."

"I kissed EJ," I blurt out, without thinking.

"EJ?!" she shrieks. "Was this before or after the break up?"

I wince, "I didn't plan it."

Alice laughs so hard and loud, I have to take the phone away from my ear. "You sure he didn't plan it?"

"It just happened. We were at his house and then we were interrupted when his mom came home and saw us - "

"Rewind and freeze. Please start at the beginning."

So I did. I told her how he changed our tests and then wouldn't let me go to Mrs. Cullen and have her give him his rightful grade. I told her how I followed him out the school and the sudden impulse to just take off with him and ditch class. How I felt out of place in his world just as much as he felt out of place in mine. Meeting James.

"Wait, you met James?!" she shouted.

"Yeah, he's scary." I shuddered.

"Crap, what did EJ do?"

"He went all 'I am man, hear me roar' until James proved that he was vastly outnumbered so EJ just pulled me away. What's the deal with them anyway?"

"That's not something I can talk about. Just know that EJ and James don't get along because they share something not many people know about."

We dropped that sore subject and I continued my story.

"What?! His ma' found you on his lap?! In her house?! Roxy is going to shit a brick when she finds out."

I clear my throat. That's exactly what I don't want happening.

"I won't tell her," Ally assures me. "But EJ's mom is one tough woman. When EJ dated Roxy, he made sure to keep her far away from his mom. She loves her son, but she's overprotective like all mothers. Did she kick you out?"

"No. She basically whipped out the baby pictures and invited me to dinner."

More laughing from the other end of the line.

"It wasn't funny, she made him sing and everything."

"I'm sorry." More laughing. "I would have loved to see all that."

"Thanks for your compassion," I laughed dryly. "I'm hanging up now."

"No! I'm sorry for laughing. It's just that the more we talk, the more I see you as a totally different person than I thought you were. I see why EJ likes you. And why mama Masen is probably planning your wedding."

"Thanks, I think. Remember when I told you I wouldn't let anything happen between me and EJ?"

"Yeah. Just so I get my shit straight, that was before you kissed him. Right?" She chuckles, "I'm just kidding, Bella. If you like him, girl, go for it. But be careful, because even if I think he likes you more than he'll admit, you should keep your guard up. Please, trust me. Just be careful."

"I won't stop it if something happens but don't worry. I always have my guard up."

"So," she giggles, turning back into a teenage girl. "How was the kiss?"

"Nice." I think about the kiss and how sensual and intimate it was. "Actually, Ally, it was more than nice. It was _fucking _incredible."

Alice starts laughing, and I laugh right along with her this time.

* * *

_Edward_

Bella flew out of school today, following dick face. Before I left I saw them together in an intimate conversation by the back door. She was holding his hand.

She picked him over me, which really shouldn't surprise me. When she asked me in chemistry what she should do, I should have told her to dump the idiot. Then I'd be happy instead of pissed off.

_I'm the fucking idiot._

He doesn't deserve her. Okay, so I don't either.

But damn it, I thought maybe she'll pick me. I had just a tiny thread of hope that maybe she felt what I felt in that kiss.

After school, I retreat to the warehouse, local hangout of the Williamsburg Bloods. Everyone is having a good time. This is the one place all of us can just be ourselves.

But the peace doesn't last long. All conversations stop when the Crips spray the warehouse with gunfire, a sign they're out for blood and won't stop until they get some.

I don't know if I should be thankful or worried that the warehouse is in a secluded back lot of Williamsburg's old industrial neighborhood. A really long time ago, all these abandoned warehouses were sugar refineries and sweatshops.

No one knows we're here, not even the cops. Especially not the cops.

I'm used to the _Pop! Pop! Pop! _Of gunfire. On the street, in the park – I expect it. Some streets are safer than others, but here, in the warehouse, rivals know it's our turf. And they expect a retaliation.

It's an unwritten law. You disrespect our turf, we disrespect yours. Nobody was hurt thankfully, and I'm glad as a motherfucker Ally worked tonight, so it won;t be a retaliation against a killing.

But there will be a retaliation. They expect us to come. And we won't disappoint them.

Brooklyn isn't a horrible place to live. It's relatively safe. All this violence goes on in the background. Not so much in your face that others would be alarmed. We might have hate for each other in gang wars. But we have respect for others who aren't involved. No one wants to take a life that was purely an innocent third party bystander.

In my life the circle of life is dependent on the circle of violence. And sometimes I just wish I can get out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour later, I standing outside the abandoned house in Bushwick that the Crips use as their hideout.

I have a nine millimeter glock strapped to the waist band of my jeans. I'm surrounded by my friends, guys I call my brothers.

My hands are clammy and I can feel sweat beads running down the back of my shirt. Jazz is two people down from me. Luis was working tonight so he couldn't make it, along with Ally.

Roxy was across from me, she was fixing her patent leather boot. I knew for a fact that she kept a butterfly blade tucked in her left leg just in case.

Her hair is in a high ponytail and she has black mascara eyes. She's dressed in tight jeans and a tight green top. She reminds me of Angelina Jolie in Tomb Raider.

I'm in the center of the group, along with this guy named Mario, the leader of the Blood set that goes to Grand Street Campus.

Suddenly the clinking of glass bottles, shuts us all up and we all stand tall, alert.

_Why do I feel like I'm stuck in a bad recreation of The Warriors?_

Is someone going to pop out and start singing _'Warriors come out and play'_?

The scrape of metal against the side of the wall brought goose bumps to my arm. I'm stuck in a bad horror movie.

The dark chuckling told me what I already knew, he was here. The one person I hated more than anyone else.

"Well. Well. Well, if it isn't EJ and his little crew." James suddenly appeared from the shadows. "What's up, big brother?"

_Big brother._

My father made many mistakes in his life. The one I wish he never made, James Masen. My half brother.

Rewind back eighteen plus years. Around the time when my mom found out she was prego with me, my dad was wondering why she was acting so weird. She was distant and I guess afraid of what my dad would do if he found out she was pregnant. She was only fifteen at the time, I remember Alice when she first admitted she was pregnant, the fear in her eyes. I guess that's what my mom felt.

Anyway, she was neglecting him so like all guys we thrive on attention. My dad was fifteen, he didn't know any better, he fooled around with another girl. He never told my mother once he found out she was pregnant. He was just happy my mom still loved him.

My dad was a lot of things, but he loved my mom. He didn't speak to Carmen after that. That is until she showed up three months later when my mom was six months pregnant saying she was pregnant with his child too.

_I kind of expected my dad to land on an episode of Maury._

Dad married my mom when they turned eighteen. His mom wanted nothing to do with my dad after he chose my mom over her. James hated me for it. It was my fault. Like I said our rivalry goes beyond gang colors, its more about who received our father's love.

James and I, we look nothing alike. I look like a mix of my dad and mom. James is purely his mother, with my father's light hair.

"Where's that pretty Bella, bro?" James sneers. "Now she's a sexy little thing."

"This has nothing to do with her," I shout back. "Leave her out of it."

"What this has to do with," Mario yelled. "Is you and your set disrespecting our turf."

James rolls his eyes, "Are we going to have a rumble?"

"You're going to eat your words by the time we're done," Mario snapped back.

Before I could blink my eyes, I was shoved against a wall with five guys surrounding me. Five sucker punches in and I realized I have blood in my right eye.

There's something in a guys mind when he sees his own blood that instantly drives him crazy. And that's exactly what happened.

I punched and kicked until I could feel a searing pain on my middle finger from my nail until my knuckle.

The guys backed off and I was suddenly face to face with my little brother.

"Does she give it to you that good, Eddie?" He laughed.

My hand flew out to his throat, the mind-numbing pain completely ignored. I gripped his shirt and jerked him towards me.

"She must be amazing. A little slut just like your mom."

I saw red. Before I could even think about what I was going to do, my fist recoiled back and I punched him square in the nose, enjoying the crunching sound I heard on impact.

He attempted to swing at me, but I easily moved out the way and punched him in the stomach. He buckled over.

"Jay. Jay. Jay," I tsked. "What happened? Daddy never taught you how to throw a punch?"

I kicked him hard in the stomach, before kneeling down and hitting him in the face a few more times. I was so fucking pissed off, I didn't even feel it when my bare fist made contact with his left eye, then his right, then his mouth, and then the solid concrete of the sidewalk. The searing pain on my left hand came back full force.

"Never," I punched again. "Call Bella or my mom a slut!"

He was still hunched over. Gushing blood from his broken nose. He wouldn't be up for a while.

As I turned to go help Jazz, James ran up behind me with full force and got me in a choke hold. I struggled against his grip, while he landed a few punches to my jaw.

The more I struggled, the more his grip tightened. I relaxed, letting him believe I was slowly losing consciousness.

_A few more punches to my temple and I really will lose consciousness._

I could feel his grip slipping as I became dead weight in his arms. In a split second I stood up and elbowed him in the gut. Effectively maneuvering myself from his hold and kneeing him in the stomach. Adding a swift punch to his back to knock him down.

"Edward," James spit blood. "Do you know what a mistake is? It's your good-for-nothing father and your whore of a mother getting together and procreating."

James was on his knees in front of me. In the blink of an eye I had the glock pointed at his forehead. I pulled back the slide and put my finger on the trigger.

"Do it, EJ," James taunted. "Come'on, big brother. You and I both know you can't pull the trigger. You don't have the balls."

He's probably right. No matter how much I hate him, I don't think I could actually kill him. I don't think I could become that which I actually hate more than James. A murderer. I don't think my mom could take it.

"James," I gritted out. "Let's get one thing straight. You are the mistake. Your mom was the side chick. He chose me and my mom." I could hear the sirens in the distance.

"Shit! It's the cops!" Someone yelled, I think it was Mario. "Head out!" He ordered, "Now!"

I didn't listen, I stood there holding the gun to his head. "I bet that sucks, doesn't it? Living your life day to day knowing our dad never wanted you. Knowing that he chose me over you."

"Lets go, EJ!" Jazz yelled our the commotion, pulling me back. "We have to go! Now!"

Mario and Jazz wrestled the gun from my grasp. Mario, successfully took it and took off running.

James stood up slowly, "This shit isn't over, Masen." He took of running.

I was going to follow him but Jazz held me back. Finally after a few seconds to cool down, we realized the cops were closing in on us and we took of running too.

Before I had time to register what was going on, a cop car screeched to a stop in front of us causing us to almost collide into it.

One cop takes his gun out of his holster and points it at my chest. The other tells Jazz and I to keep our hands ups, then orders us to kneel on the ground while he calls for backup.

_Fuck! We're busted, big time._

"Any weapons?"

"No, sir." We both answer in unison.

The black haired cop knees my back and handcuffs me. "Get up," he orders me, hauling me to my feet and leans me over the hood of the car. Jazz not to far behind.

I can feel the cop reach for my wallet, most likely for my ID. "Edward Masen, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The holding cell smells like piss and smoke. Or maybe the guys who are unlucky enough to be locked in this cage with me are the ones who smell of piss and smoke. Either way, I can't wait to get the hell out of here.

Who the fuck am I going to call to bail me and Jazz out? Alice can't do it. Luis ain't got the money. And, my mom is gonna kill me when she finds out I got arrested. I lean back against the iron bars and think.

The police can this a holding cell, but that's just a nice word for "cage." Thank fucking God it's the first time I've been here. And, damn it, it's going to be my last.

I'm not my father. I ain't going to spend my life behind bars. I don't want this life. Deep down I want my mother to be proud of me for being something other than a gang member. I want a future to be proud of. And I desperately want Bella to think I'm one of the good guys.

"I've seen you around Manhattan Prep. I go there," says a short white guy, about my age. The dork is wearing a coral-colored golf shirt and white pants, as if he came from a golf tournament with a bunch of old people.

White dude tries to look cool, but with that coral shirt the fact that he wants to look cool is the least of his worries. The guy might as well have "another spoiled rich kid" tattooed on his forehead.

"What'cha in for?" He asks as if it's an ordinary question between to ordinary people on an ordinary day.

"Fighting."

"Did you win?"

I shoot him a glare. "Does it really fucking matter?"

"I'm just trying to make conversation."

Are all rich people like this – talking to hear what their voice sounds like? "What you in for?" I ask.

Rich guy sighs, "My dad called the cops and told them I stole his car."

I roll my eyes and sigh, "Your dad put you in here? On purpose?"

"He thinks it'll teach me a lesson."

"Yeah," I laugh halfheartedly. "The lesson is that your old man's an asshole."

"My mom'll bail me out."

"You sure?"

"She's a lawyer, and my dad has done this a few times before. I think to piss of my mom and get her attention They're divorced."

I shake my head. Rich people.

I can see Jazz come around the corner. His hands cuffed in front of him.

"Who did you get to bail us out?" I call to him as he stops in front of my cell.

"No one got cash. And I had to spend half of the three minutes convincing Ally we were fine."

"Fuck!" I groan and slam my fist against the bars.

The guard calls for Jazz. "Be right there, sweetheart," he grins. "Who the fuck we going to call?"

I shrug and close my eyes for a minute as he retreats back to his cell.

_Flashback_

_ "EJ, what have I told you about landing yourself in my office?" Mr. Cullen sighed._

_ "I didn't start the damn food fight," I groaned for the tenth time. "I only joined in after it got started."_

_ "EJ, please. You're not a bad kid. You just need a new direction. I'm always here if you need me."_

_End of Flashback_

"Masen! Time to make your call." The guard yelled.

Sometimes in life there are no desirable choices.

Three hours later, after a judge lectures Jazz and I until our ears almost bleed then sets our bail, Mr. Cullen picks us up from the courthouse.

He not in his regular suit. He's wearing jeans and a pale blue button up. He leads us out the courthouse and into his Mercedes. He hasn't said a word.

"I live on..." I start.

"I know where you live, EJ," he interrupts. "But, we're going to the hospital right now. Your forehead needs stitches."

Until he mentions it, I completely forgot about my injuries. Jazz didn't look so banged up, a couple scratches on his face and knuckles. Nothing to bad.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I whispered to Jazz.

"Well, for one," he laughed. "You have a knot on your head the size of a baseball and a gash that looks like it's about an inch deep. Plus you lost some skin on your middle finger. Honestly E, how can you not be in pain?"

He was right. I felt around my forehead and I could feel the damp dry blood and a ball knot on the side of my head that made my temple throb. I couldn't from a fist with my left head. I was missing skin from my nail to my knuckle, shit looked like it hurt like a bitch.

But I couldn't feel it. I was numb.

I kept replaying the image of that gun in my hand. The itching feeling of pulling that trigger and ending it once and for all. But I still couldn't do it, I wasn't this person I made myself out to be. I didn't want to be this person.

Seven stitches, an ice bag, and a broken finger later I was in front of my building.

"Do I want to know what happened tonight?" Mr. Cullen asked me as soon as Jazz disappeared into the apartment building.

"No," I sighed then groaned, I was starting to feel the pain of everything. "It was a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?!" He shouted. _Shit I was even a little taken back. _"You could have been hurt far more worse than this, EJ. You could be sitting in jail right now!"

"This is my life, Mr. Cullen!" I shouted back. "I don't think you understand what I have to live through."

"No," he sighed. "I don't understand. I never had to live the way you do. I grew up in a comfortable lifestyle. But this isn't what you want, I can see it in your eyes."

"How do you know what I want? You don't know me."

"No, I don't. But let me ask you this, what if Ms. Brandon was there with you tonight? What if she got hurt?"

I don't know what I would have done if Ally got hurt. She was my sister, I couldn't live with myself if that happened."She won't ever get hurt," I scowled.

"Do you want Lyric raised in this world?"

I was stunned, "How do you know about L-Lyric?"

"You're old school notified us that Ms. Brandon had a child in her sophomore year. EJ, think about what you're doing. Think about your mother, you'll leave her alone if you go to jail or get killed."

I couldn't talk anymore. To many scenarios played in my mind. "I-I have to go. Thank you, Mr. Cullen for bailing us out tonight."

"You're welcome, Edward."

It was quiet in the apartment when I walked in. I walked straight into my bedroom and threw myself on my bed. I covered my eyes with my forearm, hoping I could get some sleep with this throbbing pain.

Yesterday flashes before my eyes. The images of Bella, her lips on mine is the only picture I want to think about. As I drift off, her angelic face is the only image that keeps the nightmare of my past and possible future away.

Hey Everyone!

First I would like to say give huge thanks for reading this story. I can't tell you how much it means to me. You guys are my reason for living.

Second, I give you guys full permission to come at me with pitchforks and lite torches.  
I've had some family problems recently and I had to return to my families country (Ecuador) and trying to use a computer over there is pretty impossible.

I love you guys and for sure I'm back because even though they had no Internet for my poor computer it did give me time to write... so many chapters are completed.

So stay tuned and I promise you some real Edward Bella loving.

**Review! Review! Review!**


	14. Chapter 13: Together

Together

_Bella_

Rumors are flying through Manhattan Prep that their resident bad ass got arrested. I'm so worried, I have to find out if it's true. I found Alice between second and third period. She was yelling at Jazz in whispered shouts.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

Once she noticed me behind Jazz's large form, she stuck her tongue out at him and pulled me aside.

"What have you heard?" she asked quietly.

"He was arrested last night in a drug bust. He shot someone. He was caught with an illegal substance." Just naming a few of the rumors going around school.

"Wrong, wrong, and wrong," she sighed. "He was arrested last night along with Jazzy, but it was for fighting. Mr. Cullen posted their bail."

"Who was he fighting? Is he hurt?"

"He broke a finger and has a few stitches," she waved dismissively. She must have noticed my face because she was quick to reassure me again, "He's fine, Bella. He's seen worse than this."

_That didn't make me feel any better._

I took a deep breath, "Where is he?"

Ally looked around us quickly to make sure no one was around that could hear us, "He's working. Jazz said he wanted to pay back Mr. Cullen for bailing them out. Do you know where the garage is?"

I silently nodded my head.

"Okay good, he still should be there. It'll only be him and Enrique, so you guys could talk."

Ally is pushing me towards the front doors, "Hurry."

I've never ditched school _alone _before. Of course a boy I kissed has never been arrested before, either.

This is about me being real. To myself. And now I'm going to be real to EJ, like he's always wanted. It's scary, and I'm not so convinced I'm doing the right thing. But I can't ignore the magnetic pull that EJ has over me.

Peter David once said "Opposites can attract, as in magnetism. Or explode, as in matter and antimatter."

EJ and I are polar opposites, but opposites attract all the time. Being so different makes the pull they feel towards each other feel like magnetism. Sometimes it works out, right? Or sometimes they explode like a car crashes and burns.

I arrived at Enrique's Auto Body Shop and a guy is standing in front. His mouth drops the minute he sees me step out my car.

"I'm looking for EJ Masen."

The guy doesn't answer.

"Is he here?" I feel awkward. He looks Hispanic, maybe he doesn't speak English.

"What do you want with Edward?" the guy finally asks me.

My heart is beating so hard I can see my shirt move with each beat. "I need to talk to him."

"He'll be better off if you leave him alone."

"It's fine, Enrique," a familiar voice yelled.

I turn and see EJ, leaning against the front door of the shop with a towel hanging out his pocket and a wrench in his hand. The hair peeking out his bandanna is mussed and stained with grease. He has a line of perfect little black stitches across his forehead, above his right eyebrow. I couldn't help but think that I was glad it wasn't staples this time. His middle finger on his left hand is wrapped and almost two times bigger than all his other fingers. He's broken but he looks more masculine than any guy I've ever seen.

I want to hold him. I need to tell him it's okay and that he's not going to jail ever again. But I don't know if I can promise him that.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone," I think I hear his boss say, but I'm to focused on EJ to hear him clearly.

My feet feel cemented to the exact spot I'm standing on so it's a good thing he sauntered over to me.

"Um," I begin. _Please let me get through this. _"I, uh, heard you got arrested. I had to see if you were okay."

"You ditched school to see if I was okay?"

I nod my head because my tongue feels like it's stuck to the roof of my mouth.

EJ steps back. "Well, then. Now that you've seen I'm okay, go back to school. I gotta, you know, get back to work. As you probably already know, Cullen posted bail, and I hate owing people money." He turns to go back to his work.

"Wait!" I yelled. I took another deep breath. This is it. I'm going to spill my guts. "I don't know why or when I started falling for you , EJ. But I did. Ever since I almost ran you over with my car that first day of school I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. And that kiss, God that kiss, I never felt anything like that in my entire life. It did mean something. And if the solar system didn't fall of line, then it never will. I know it's crazy because we're so different but it doesn't matter to me. None of it. I'm so done with caring about what other people think and say. I just want you. I know I'm babbling like an idiot, but if you don't say something soon or give me a hint of what you're thinking then I'll – "

"Say it again," he smirks.

"The whole thing?" I remember something about a solar system, but I'm too light-headed to recite the entire thing all over again.

He steps closer to me. "No. The part about you falling for me."

I swear my heart just melted. "I think about you all the time. And I really, really want to kiss you again."

His infamous lopsided grin appears on his face.

Unable to look at him, I look at the ground instead. "Don't make fun of me. I can take anything but that right now."

"Don't turn away from me, love. I'll never make fun of you."

"I don't want to like you," I admit to him and myself.

"I know."

"This probably won't work."

"Probably not. But I'm willing –"

I cut him off by grabbing the thick hair at the base of his neck and pulling his face down to mine. We can't exactly have privacy right now, but that's okay.

EJ keeps his hands at his side, but when I part my lips, he groans against my mouth and his wrench drops to the floor with a loud click.

His strong arms wrap around me, making me feel protected. His velvet tongue mingles with mine, creating an unfamiliar melting sensation deep within my body. His hands never stop moving . One circles my back while the other plays with my hair.

This is more than making out, it's... well I don't really know what it is but it sure feels like more.

_Edward_

Enrique's loud clearing of his throat tears us apart. Bella jumps back a few feet.

"I have to get back to work," I tell her, my breathing is ragged.

"Oh, sure." The color that invades her cheeks makes her look even more beautiful added with the mussed hair and swollen lips.

I want to see her later but I have a meeting with the Bloods. "My cousin Kate is having her sweet sixteen on Saturday. Come with me."

"What time?"

"The church is at four and the party starts at seven."

She looked confused, "Church? I thought it was a birthday party."

"It is. We're Catholic and she's half Puerto Rican, so it was either a sweet fifteen in her father's country or a sweet sixteen here. It'll be an experience you won't forget. Trust me, you'll have a great time. I'll pick you up at three."

"I didn't say 'yes' yet." She laughs.

I raise my left eyebrow at her, because my right one still hurts like a bitch. "Ah, but you were about to."

"I'll meet you here at three," she offers. I finally realize that maybe she doesn't want me showing up at her apartment again, covered in tattoos.

I lift her chin up to face me, she doesn't look ashamed or scared of me though. "Why aren't you afraid of being with me?"

"Are you kidding? I'm terrified." She wasn't focusing on me but rather the tattoos that ran up my arms.

"I can't pretend to be something I'm not," I explain to her and she frowns. "In some ways we're so different but in others we're the same."

That get a smile out of her, until Enrique clears his throat again.

"Damn it!" I shout back at him, "I'm coming!"

"I'll meet you here on Saturday at three," she promises as I walk her back to her car.

I securely close her door and lean into her window. I capture her lips with mine again for one fierce kiss. "This time it's a date," I wink at her before she drives away.

Two hours later, I was still getting sick of Enrique's jokes.

"Man, she was kissing you like it was the last kiss of her life. If she kisses like that, I wonder how she –"

"Shut up, Enrique!" I shout for the fifteenth time today.

"She's gonna ruin you, Edward," he continues, calling me by my given name. Only he and my mother still do that. He might only be a few years older than me but he has my respect. "Look at you, spending time in jail last night and you cut school today. She's a pretty girl, with a nice ass but is she worth it?"

"I gotta get back to work," I answer back, my mind whirling with Enrique's words.

As I work under the Chevy Blazer for the remainder of the evening, all I want to do is make out with Bella over and over again.

_Yes, she's definitely worth it._

"EJ," Enrique yells out to me at six o'clock when I'm already done with the Blazer. "Rick, and the rest of the guys are in my office."

_Ugh!_ I knew this was going to happen, I didn't want to deal with them today.

I walked into the office and was faced with six men all higher ranking than myself.

"EJ," Rick acknowledges me with a nod of his head. "Take a seat."

"Good evening, fellas." I smirk and take a seat in front of Rick.

The meeting starts. The room becomes silent as we all wait for Rick to speak. I look around quickly to see who's here. Rick is the head of the Blood's in this district, Hector is his enforcer.

Enrique is widely respected in Rick's eyes. He used to do the drug runs for Rick when he was still a rookie. Rick helped Enrique raise the money for this shop. He owes Rick everything.

Mario's OG from Marcy is here too. John is a large man, maybe twenty-three with long black hair. His main territory is the Bedford-Stuyvesant neighborhood. He's also Rick's younger brother.

The last two guys there are the twins, Derek and Gavin. Together they are responsible for the drug runs that go through Brooklyn. They also have control of the Bushwick neighborhood. They're barely twenty years old. Like me, they were born into this world and now have no way out.

"What happened yesterday EJ, between you and your brother?" Rick asked slowly, waiting for my reaction.

My fist tightened around the armrest at the mention of my _brother_. "He provoked me. I would have killed him if the police had never shown up."

"But you didn't?" Hector asked.

"No."

"You see, that's all cool and shit," Derek chuckled. "But you didn't finish the job, he got away. Now you have a problem."

"What? The cops?" I scoffed. "They took me in for a fight. Mario took the gun before they could see I was armed."

"No, the cops are the least of your worries," Gavin smirked. "We got word earlier today that the Crips put a price on your head. You pissed off the wrong person, EJ."

"He's my brother, he's always pissed."

"He might be lower ranking then others in his gang but he is Caius' favorite. James asked Caius to send word that James wants to retaliate."

"So now what?" I asked confused.

"Now, you have to take care of James before he takes care of you." Mario spoke for the first time, "I know you don't want to become like him but it's the only way."

That pissed me off. I know I said I would have killed him but I also said I don't have it in me to take a life, even a sadistic one like James. He doesn't deserve to live but that still doesn't give me the right to end his.

"I won't," I shouted, kicking back my chair causing Derek and Gavin to snicker. "I don't want to be a monster." I turned to the twins, "Can't one of your collectors do it? I'm sure they won't mind getting their hands dirty."

"No, they won't mind a bit," he laughed. "My men are loyal. But this is something you have to take care of yourself."

"I'm not a monster. I'm not James! I won't be a killer." A small spat erupted between me and the twins. Between the insults and the arguing, I could easily forget why I would lay my life down for this people.

It's not enough that I do their runs and collect when I have too. I fight when one of them in disrespected. I'm as loyal as they come.

"Enough!" Rick shouted over our bickering. He pointed straight at me, "You will finish this, Edward. You will finish this insane rivalry you have with James once and for all." With his last word, the meeting ended. They left quietly and didn't look back.

I sit back, staring at the closed door, and I wonder if I have it in me to try and kill James a second time. I know that if I don't he won't give up in his quest to kill me first. And he'll take down whoever gets in his way. Could I do this?

If I want to keep my mom safe, my friends – Bella – then my choice has already been made for me.

**For those of you that read Not The One, I wanted to tell you that I am continuing the story just not until I finish this one. **

**My heart isn't in it and I don't wanna give you guys a half ass story.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	15. Chapter 14: Party

Party

_Bella_

I'm nervously fidgeting as I debate on whether to call her or not. Rose is my best friend in the whole wide world and she's been there through everything. Now, why is it so hard to just pick up the phone and tell her what's going on?

_ It's hard, because you're a wimp._

I groan out loud at my internal monologue. I just have to suck it up, I tell myself hoping somehow my fingers will move on my Blackberry.

_"What's up?" _Rose says when I finally call.

_Success!_

"Rosie, I need my best friend right now."

_"Wow, I'm flattered you actually called me." _She says dryly, _"I'm amazed you didn't call Alice Brandon."_

"You can't honestly tell me you're jealous of my friendship with Ally, can you?"

_"Well, when your best friend stops calling and starts having secret private conversations with someone else in the hallway, what would you think?"_

I suck in a breath, "I haven't been such a good friend lately."

Rose laughs softly, _"Understatement of the year. What's going on, Izzy?"_

It's like ripping off a Band-Aid, it's always best to do it quickly. "I like EJ, a lot." I'm met with complete silence. After waiting a minute I begin to think maybe we got disconnected. "Rosalie, are you there? Or are you ignoring me?"

_"I'm not ignoring you, Iz. I'm just wondering why you chose to tell me now."_

"I'm confused and I want to talk about it. Plus, he invited me to a party later on today and I have no idea what to wear. Do you hate me?"

Rose sighs, _"You're my best friend."_

"And you're mine."

_"Best friends are still best friends even though one decides to abandon all reason a date a gangbanger, right?"_

"I hope so."

_"Izzy, don't shut me out again."_

"I won't. And you can share this info with Emmett as long as he promises to keep it to himself."

_"Thanks for trusting me. You may not think it means a lot but it does."_

I laugh. "Thanks for still being my friend. What about my outfit?"

_"I'm already in my car. Be there in ten." _Rose's laugh as she hangs up makes me laugh. Somehow I feel lighter now that I know things are back to normal with her.

"Aren't you scared about what your parents will say when they find out about EJ?" Rose asks me as she puts the finishing touches on my hair. It was a simple half up hairdo.

When she showed up thirty minutes ago, she went straight to my closest and pulled out my Hervé Léger one shoulder gray and black bandage dress. "This," she smiled handing me the dress. "With this," she laughed handing me a pair of Donna Karen platform sandals, "Will leave any man drooling."

"I mean, don't you think your mom is going to blow a gasket? What do you think they'll say?"

"I don't know," I sigh, sticking my lip gloss in my clutch. "For right now, I want to live in ignorant bliss."

I don't think I'm scared about what I'll do if my parents found out about EJ. I'm more scared of EJ, himself. When I'm with EJ, everything is more intense. My feelings, my emotions, my desire. I was never addicted to Mike, but I am to Edward. I crave him.

_ I think I'm falling in love._

I know loving someone means losing a part of myself. And tonight, with EJ and the party, I'm already afraid of losing control. My entire life is about staying in control, so this is not good. It scares the shit out of me.

It's almost three when I spot EJ leaning against his motorcycle. I knew at that moment everything had changed. I finally realize I'm in too deep when my heart skips a beat.

_ Oh, damn. I'm in trouble._

His bandanna was gone from the top of his head, his thick auburn hair was a wild beautiful mess resting on his forehead. Black slim fit jeans and a crisp white button up shirt replace his usually loose fitting ripped jeans and regular t-shirts. He even has on a black skinny tie. But he tops off his whole outfit with his leather jacket to give him a daredevil bad boy look, which is not hard considering his stitches are still in place and his broken finger is still in a splint.

I can't help but smile as he opens the garage door so I could park inside. After I was sure I had everything I would need, I walk out the car and met him outside in the front lot.

"Whoa," he smirks. "You look, wow."

I turn in a circle. "Is this dress okay?"

"Love, that dress should be illegal. What did you do, paint it on?" He pulls me flush against his chest. "I don't want to go to the party anymore. I'd rather stay here with you."

"No way," I laugh, pulling on my trench coat.

"Tease," he scoffs jumping on his bike and taking out his helmets. "Get on."

_ Ugh, not a helmet again. _"Do you think it's okay for me to get on _that_ in _this_?"

"Why not?" he asks as he pucks a cigarette out of his Newport pack and sticks it in between his perfectly shaped lips. I cringe when he strikes a match and lights it. "What?"

He can smoke if he wants. This might be our first date but I'm not his girlfriend or anything like that. "Nothing."

He exhales a huge puff of smoke, it burns my nose and I suppress the urge to cough. "If you got a problem with me smoking, just tell me."

"Okay, I've got a problem with you smoking."

"Why didn't you just say so?" he laughs, and stomps his cigarette into the asphalt.

I slip on the helmet he hands me and groan as I realize it's going to ruin my hair. "I can't believe you actually like it, it'll kill you."

He puts on his helmet and looks at me. "It relaxes me."

"Do I make you nervous?"

His gaze travels from my eyes to my breasts and down to where the dress met my thighs. "In that dress you do."

"Where are we going?" I ask as I climb my way on top of his motorcycle, making sure my dress doesn't ride up in the process. "This isn't going to end well," I mumble, "Someone is going to get a great view of my underwear."

"Broadway first then we're off to Queens." He chuckles, "And if you just make sure to keep your legs wrapped tightly around me no one will see what's mine."

My breathing hitches when I feel EJ's hands run up my thighs. I have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and I can't concentrate on anything else besides the way EJ puts his hands on my legs every time with hit a stop light.

It's like he's making sure I'm still behind him. My finger's idly play with the tip of his tie and I wonder how Manhattan Prep's student body would react if he walked into school wearing a shirt and tie. I try and stifle the giggle that's threatening to escape but it doesn't work.

"What are you laughing at?" EJ asks as we come to another stop light.

I lift my face mask so he can hear me, "I'm not laughing."

"I can feel your body shaking as you giggle so don't give me that shit, love."

I sigh, knowing he won't let it go until I tell him. "I was thinking about how many jaws would drop in school if they saw you dressed like this."

He turns his head towards me and looks at me seriously, "Not my fault I have a hot body and a face that would make angel's weep."

I roll my eyes, "Do you ever lose that ego?"

I can't tell if he's smiling cause of his face mask, but I can see that mischievous little glint in his eyes. "Nope," he revs his motorcycle and continues on driving.

All Saint's church is not as big as Saint Patrick's Cathedral where my second cousin Sierra got married last year, but it does have the same gothic style to its architecture.

An hour into the mass, we were both sitting completely confused. The mass was in Spanish and I couldn't understand a word of it. EJ made us sit towards the back of the small crowd that had gathered in the front of the church to listen to the priest give his blessing.

"Want to bail?" EJ yawns. I had thought he fell asleep after he put on his ray bans and leaned his head against the wall. "I'm hungry and McDonalds is right around the corner."

"Why did you bring me to church if you just wanted to leave again," I whisper back to him.

He grabs hold of my hand and starts pulling me down the pew and towards the door. "Sue me for wanting to spend more time with you."

As we walk down the street towards McDonalds, he never let go of my hand. He actually weaves his fingers through mine and brings my hand up to his lips and kisses my fingers.

The fourteen year old girl in me swooned.

"How's that brother of yours?" He asks before taking a bite of his cheeseburger.

I toss around the leaves of lettuce in my cesar salad. "He's good, he started eating again. But he's still angry; I don't think my parents are going to change their minds about sending him away."

"What does that mean for you?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

I shrug, "I'll follow my brother wherever they end up sending him."

He thoughtfully nods his head while popping a french fry into his mouth. "Can you do me a favor," when I nod he continues, "You tell him I'm positive that Cleveland is going to make the playoffs this year."

"I will." I laugh, "I think he's waiting for you to come over again."

"If he wants me to come over and watch a game again, I'm in," he shrugs.

My head snaps up and I look at him, I can tell my eyes are all glossy, "Really?"

He smiles softly, probably knowing that his comment just made my day, "Absolutely."

I look at him carefully before I turn my attention back to my salad. "Thanks," I say softly.

EJ has his mouth full but that doesn't stop him from speaking, "For what?"

I sigh as I stab a piece of grilled chicken and pop it in my mouth, "For treating him like a human being."

EJ looks at me in confusion, "I don't understand."

"Besides myself, Rose, is the only other person that treats him as if the accident never happened. She doesn't talk down to him or treat him like a child. That is how my parents treat him all the time. Sometimes I think maybe that's why he's angry, because he isn't treated his age. Most people see him and figure he's stupid but he isn't. They never even take the time to find out what happened, they just ignore or dismiss him."

"Most people are idiots," he says softly, looking into my eyes. "I'm not most people."

_

* * *

Edward_

If I keep staring at her legs, I'm going to end up wrapping us around a tree.

The drive to the main party wasn't as long as I expect it to be, traffic wasn't a hassle for a Saturday night thankfully.

This party probably won't be as big as the parties she's used to, but I'll make sure she has a good time.

Pulling up to Roma View, I laugh at the surprised face on the valet boy as he eyes my motorcycle. I find a spot relatively close to the edge of the parking lot, knowing that I won't get boxed in by other arriving guests.

Helping Bella off my bike without accidentally catching a peek of her underwear was another matter completely. I never knew how long and silky smooth her creamy milk legs were.

_Focus, Masen!_

I rest my hand on the small of her back as we walk up to the catering hall. I don't know why I feel the need to claim her as mine. Maybe deep down I am a Neanderthal.

After we hit the coat check and I, not only hand them our jackets but my bag that has my two helmets in them. I walk her towards the door. I can hear loud music blaring from the other side.

"Remember my family is big and they're nosey. Don't believe a word they tell you. Ready?" I ask, my signature smirk taking residence on my face.

She swallows loudly and takes hold of my hand, "Yup."

When the doors open, my cousins are the first people I see. They yell greetings to us and start pounding me on the back. I'm used to being kissed to death my aunts and getting handshakes from my uncles. I'm not sure she is, though. I pull Bella closer and tuck her into my side to make sure she knows I haven't forgotten about her. I attempt to introduce her to my family but give up when I realize she'll never remember everyone's name.

"E!" a voice shouts from behind us.

I turn to find Jazz and Ally walking away from a group of my cousins. "What's up?" I say, giving Jazz and pound and kissing Ally's cheek. "Bella, I'm sure you know Ally but you've probably seen my best friend Jazz around school."

"Hi Jazz, it's nice to finally meet you."

Jazz winks and tilts his head, "The pleasure is all mine, darling."

I roll my eyes at Jasper's imitation of an old southern gentleman. Jazz cleans up nice and Ally looks pretty in her black and purple dress. "Where's Lyric?" I say sudden looking around for my goddaughter.

Ally turns her head and points towards the other side of the room. "She went with Luis to see your mom."

From the corner of my eye, I notice a looming shadow coming up next to me. I quickly tense and wrap my arm around Bella. It's not until Ally screams Garrett that I loosen my hold and relax my posture.

Garrett's a year younger than me but just as tall. He has dark brown hair and snowy blue-gray eyes. I slap my cousin's boyfriend on the shoulder, "It's been too long man, and you clean up nice."

"Thanks, so do you. You gonna introduce me to your friend, or not?"

"Bella, this is Garrett. He's the poor guy… I mean, lucky guy that gets to call himself Kate's boyfriend."

Garrett opens his arms to Bella and engulfs her in a hug. "Any friend of EJ's is a friend of mine."

"Where is Kate anyway?" Jazz asks.

"Downstairs," Garrett shrugs. "I should probably get down there; I'm supposed to walk her in."

As Garrett disappears out the room we walk towards our designated table. My mother is the first to spot Bella and pulls her into a hug.

"I'm so happy you could come, sweetheart." My mom gushes, "You look so pretty in that dress."

"Thanks, Liz." Bella smiles happily, "I'm happy EJ invited me."

My mother doesn't even acknowledge me as she pulls Bella away to meet her sister and brother-in-law. "Sasha, this is Bella. Bella is Edward's, ugh… "

"Girlfriend," I interject quickly, before Bella can say she was just a friend.

"Oh, there you are Edward. I have been looking for you," My mother scolds.

I roll my eyes, "I've been behind Bella all this time. You just haven't cared to notice."

"I'm sorry, Edward," my mom pouts and plants a big kiss wet kiss on the side of my face.

"Edward, what the hell happened to you?" My aunt Sasha gasps when she notices my injuries.

"I got in a fight," I shrug nonchalantly. "It's nothing new and it's not like it won't happen again."

The DJ lowers the music and asks us to take our seats. My cousin Kate is a small girl. Not as small as Ally but a good head shorter than me. She looks like my uncle more than she does my aunt, with his same brown hair, dark brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. I could almost say she resembled Bella if not for the different skin tones; Bella's brown hair had red streaks when it's touched by light and when she looks directly into the sun her brown eyes had specks of green.

Once the presentation is over and the party really starts, Kate makes her way over to us dragging Garrett behind her. "Cousin," she smiles hugging me hard. "I've missed you." She notices Bella sitting behind me, "And who's this?"

"Bella," I lift her hand and walk her over towards my cousin. "This is my cousin Kate."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. I'm so glad you could come," Kate smiles pulling Bella into another hug.

"Your dress is beautiful," Bella says when she's released. "It's a really great party." Kate smiles her thanks and leaves quickly when she hears her father calling her.

It wasn't until Kate left with Garrett that I notice the guy standing by the doors. Laurent, one of James' set members. Pulling Bella along with me, because I refuse to leave her alone, I walk up to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snarl as I press him into the wall.

Bella's eyes widen and she tries to pull my shirt sleeve, "EJ, what's going on?"

"I come in peace," he smirks, looking Bella up and down. "I'm only here to deliver a message."

I twist the front of his navy blue shirt with my right hand, "Speak, before I rip your face from your skull. You're boss has a lot of nerve sending you here, where my family has gathered."

"James wanted to make sure this meeting took place somewhere he knew you wouldn't flee." He shakes me off and adjusts his shirt before continuing. "As you already know James wants a… rematch, so to speak. Meet him in Prospect Park behind Vanderbilt Street Park at midnight on Halloween."

I rolled my eyes, "A little dramatic, don't you think?"

He shrugs, and walks towards the door. "Maybe, but it ends once and for all. We'll miss you EJ." He throws his head back and laughs as he walks out the room.

"EJ, what the hell is going on?" Bella asks in a panic. "Who was he? What did he want?"

I put my hands on either side of her face. "Shhh," I said quietly giving her a gentle kiss on her lips. I have to talk to Jazz but not with her around, she won't be able to understand what has to go down. "Do me a favor and go over to Luis and hang out with him for a bit, I need to talk to Jazz and Ally."

"But E-"

I cut her off. "Please love, just for a minute." She finally relents and walks over to the table Luis and Lyric are sitting, while I pull Jazz and Ally from the dance floor.

"What the hell, dude?" Jazz groans.

Sighing, I run my hands over my face a few times before my right one finds purchase in my hair. "I have a problem…" I continue to explain the situation to them and then decide to tell them what Rick had ordered me to do.

After we get Ally to stop panicking and begging me to find a way out, we come to a decision. The only thing left to do is meet James and take care of everything. Jazz offers to come along but somehow I know this is something I have to do on my own. Though he may have fought in many battles, this isn't his war. And, I won't risk him getting hurt if I can avoid it.

Silently cursing everyone in the whole world I make my way back towards Bella. This is not how I imagined tonight going. Bella and Luis have their back to me and Bella is bouncing Lyric on her lap. Lyric is playing with Bella's shiny tennis bracelet and no one notices me approaching.

I don't arrive in time to hear what Bella asks him but I catch Luis' response. "I'm sure it's nothing major, Bella. You're probably the best thing that's ever happened to him so I highly doubt he's going to do something stupid and risk it. You're like magnets, if you move, he moves. I've never seen anything like it before."

I clear my throat and Lyric's head shoots up. "Eddie!" She squeals when I take her from Bella's arms and hug her close.

I look over at Bella and she looks paler than she usually is. "You okay?"

"You haven't t-told me what's going on, Edward," she stutters. I know she's freaked out from the way she calls me Edward instead of EJ.

Instead of answering her, I kiss Lyric's forehead and hand her back to father before taking Bella's hand and leading her to the dance floor. Slow music is playing and when I pull her close, she backs away. "What are you doing?"

"Dance with me," I whisper down to her. "Don't argue with me. Put your arms around me and dance." I don't want to hear about how I'm in a gang and how it scares her.

"But –"

"Don't think about what I said to that asshole or what he said to me," I whisper close to her ear. "Don't think about anything else except you and me and this song."

"Edward," she says so softly, I can barely hear her.

"Yeah."

"Promise me nothing's going to happen to you."

I can't. "Just dance," I say quietly as I guide her arms around me and we dance.

Hours pass. When we arrive back at the auto body shop it's past midnight. The party was still going strong before we left, Bella wanted to stay but I didn't want her getting in trouble with her parents.

I'm able to push my motorcycle through the garage door and park it in here for the night. Turning on the lights, I find Bella already in the front seat of her car. I walk around to the passenger side and hop in for a minute.

"I can never get tired of this car," I sigh as I running my hands on the dashboard. I look over at Bella and notice a small smile on her face. "Come here," I say softly.

She leans over the middle console, closing the distance between us. "I had an amazing time," she whispers. "Well, expect when you spoke to that guy."

"Forget about that and kiss me," I chuckle.

I weave my hands in her hair and find comfort in the fact that it's exactly as soft as I remember. She wraps her arms around my neck as I trace the line where her lips meet with my tongue. Parting her lips, I deepen the kiss. It's like nothing I've ever felt before. It's slow and rhythmic but as it progresses it turns hot and fast and I lose myself in her panting and our colliding tongues. It's confusing because I never want this to end.

We're still in the car and it's cramped and getting really annoying having to lean over the damn console. Before I realize what's happening, we're in the backseat. Still not ideal but with the way Bella's tugging on my bottom lip, I hardly notice.

I'm not going to push her too far tonight. But, I'm getting lost in her moans and kisses and the way she tugs on the hair at the nape of neck. Without thinking, my hand slowly moves up her bare thigh.

"You feel so good," she says breathlessly.

I lean her back while my hands explore on their own. My lips land on the hollow of her neck and I slowly kiss down shoulder of her dress.

In response, she unbuttons my shirt. When it's open, her fingers train over my chest and shoulders, searing my skin.

"You're perfect," she pants as she takes my left lobe into her mouth and gives it a little tug.

Right now I'm not going to argue with her because that felt too damn good. Moving lower my tongue follows a path down her exposed skin. She grabs the back of my hair, urging me on. She tastes so damn good, almost too good. I can't help but wonder how she'll taste down there.

I pull away a few inches and capture her gaze with mine; those shining chocolate orbs are glowing with desire. Talk about perfect.

"I want you, love," I say, my voice hoarse. She presses against my erection and wraps her hand around my tie to pull me back down to her. Her dress is pooled around her hips and I can see something lacey and black covering the thing I want most. But when I start to pull them down, her lips still on mine and she pushes me away.

"I-I'm not ready for that, EJ."

I move off her and sit back in the seat, waiting for my body to cool down. I can't look at her as she adjusts her dress, covering her body up again.

_Shit, I went too fast._

I told myself not to get too excited, to keep my head together when I'm with this girl. Tugging on the ends of my hair, I let out a slow deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I urged you on and you have every right to be pissed off. Listen, I like you EJ, a lot. But I don't want to be…" she trails off, putting her face in her hands. "I'm so confused." She opens the door and steps back into the garage.

I follow her out, my white shirt open and tie hanging loosely around my neck. "Bella, wait."

She's pacing behind her car, "Please…open the door to the garage. I need to go home."

"Don't go," I say as I push the button to open the door.

"I'm sorry," she says once more.

"Stop saying that. Listen, no matter what happened; I'm not with you to get into your pants. I got carried with the way clicked tonight, the way my family loved you, and your strawberry scent that I just want to keep inhaling forever…shit, I really messed up, didn't I? "

Bella opens her car door and turns back to me. "Can we take it slow, EJ? This was going way too fast for me."

"Yeah," I say nodding, pushing my fingers into her hair and kissing her repeatedly on the cheek. "Just don't be mad at me," I whisper into her ear.

I feel her arms snake their way into my shirt and around my back. "I'm not mad," she whispers and places a lingering kiss on my chest. "Good night, Edward."

I'd been too caught up in her exploring hand and went over-board. I forget about everything except her when her body is close.

_The bet._

This thing with Bella is supposed to be about a bet, not falling for her. I have to keep in mind that I'm only interested in Bella because of the bet, and I better ignore what I suspect are real feelings.

Feelings can't be part of this game.

**Links to everything are on my profile.**

**A lot of what I've written before, is mostly a jumbled up mess and doesn't fit with the ending of this story.  
So I can't use it. I went back to the original story and started writing from scratch.**

**Life is hectic. I have work, school, and three little girls to take care of, so I'm not going to promise an update date that I can't honor.  
I will promise that I am writing again, mostly because of all the people that take the time to actually read what I write.**

**I have a twitter account. Since I started writing again I usually post what I'm currently doing on there.  
You can also gain insight to when I will update again. Link to my twitter page is on my profile.  
**

**Hit the button to leave your thoughts!  
xx Thanks xx **


End file.
